The Hunt
by RipSlayer
Summary: At Five Years old Percy ran from an abusive step father, then he was found by the hunt. Watch how he copes with twenty man-hating sisters and an angry Goddess
1. Running

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's creation of Percy Jackson. I haven't written any proper books** **Oh and Zoe won't have her accent as I can't be bothered (and wouldn't be able) to use it correctly**

Percy flinched as Gabe Ugliano raised his hand and punched the five year old. "'m' sorry Gabe." Percy whimpered a tear dripped down his face.

"Your mother was a useless bitch and your just her stupid spawn, brat."

When Sally had first started dating Gabe, the man had seemed quite nice, he was an overweight man you liked his alcohol and smelt, but he was never mean or rude to Percy or Sally. When Gabe had proposed, with a tacky plastic ring with a worthless stone on it, Sally had said yes, though she didn't love him, she wanted Percy to have a father figure, as Percy's had left when he was born, he was in the navy and had to go, however he never returned, his ship had been sunk at sea and all people on the ship had been labelled M.I.A, missing in action. Around half a year ago Gabe had snapped one night, he got a large object and repeatedly battered Sally with it. Every since they'd married Gabe had been slightly more aggressive and rude but this was the first time he'd beaten Sally, though he'd beaten Percy a couple of times. When Percy tried to intervene Gabe just whacked him with the bloody baseball bat and he was knocked clean of his feet and was reduced to whimpering in the corner. Gabe kept beating Sally until he finally past out unconscious with a beer bottle in his hand. He'd beaten Sally to death, and her body was disposed of by one of Gabe's poker buddies, no one knew what had happened. Ever since Sally had been brutally murdered Gabe had started beating Percy more regularly and had started drinking more and on the occasion took drugs. He barely ever fed Percy and the young boy was seriously malnourished with scars running from his back to his ankle, and one scar on his face from when Gabe had thrown his empty beer bottle at Percy, before demanding he go get him another. Gabe hit Percy again, but suddenly a huge torrent of water crashing down on Gabe, wiping him to the floor. Percy quickly ran for the door, knowing this was his opportunity to run from this abusive life. When Percy was outside onto the main street he, confused realised he was dry, the water hadn't affected him at all. He ran madly down the street, weaving between beeping buses, taxis and cars. The sun started to fall, and day turned into night, exhausted Percy wondered to a secluded area of a park and slept on the floor, propped up against a tree.

Unknown to him he'd just entered the hunters' camp.

The Hunters were a group of girls from the ages of 8 to around 16, they wore silver parkas and devoted their lives to hunting monsters. They were a group of girls found by Artemis and rescued from their harsh, normally abusive lives, all of the girls had suffered at the hands of egotistical males, and all swore off men. Artemis' hunters were all given partial immortality, they were immortal unless they died in battle. They were known man haters, and all hated the egotistical pigs who'd, in their opinion, ruined the world. The hunters stumbled across the young boy, their mistress was out, doing her duties as the moon goddess. When they saw that their was a boy in their camp they all scowled and were about to take the boy hostage, so their mistress could perhaps turn hi into some sort of furry animal when they noticed. His top was covered in slowly spreading blood. Reluctantly the lieutenant of the hunt, approached the sleeping boy, and slowly lifted up his t-shirt. When she lifted it up they all immediately gasped at the long deep wounds made by Gabe earlier that day and the thick scars and purple bruised covering his skinny body. Zoe, the lieutenant took his shirt off and said quietly, "Get some bandages and water, we need to clean up these wounds, he may be a boy but he's five, and I won't let him bleed to death." The hunters immediately scrambled to get the materials requested, they quickly returned with the resources needed. "Phoebe could you give me a hand here," She asked the thousand year old daughter of Apollo who quickly rushed over to the bleeding boy. They threw his tattered torn clothes to the side and poured the water on his wounds, hoping to clean them. To their surprise the water washed all over his body and the wounds closed, leaving a thin white scar. The other scars all thinned slightly, becoming smaller, except for a large one which reached from his left shoulder to right wrist. The boy's trousers stayed dry despite water spreading all over them. The girls gasped and all stood still, shocked at the revelation that this boy was most likely a son of Poseidon, despite the supposed oath. "Stupid males, keep it in your pants, just once." Zoe muttered and the other girls nodded and smirked, "At least wear protection." Phoebe said causing the hunters to laugh slightly before they sighed into an awkward silence. "What do we do with him." Kim asked, she was one of the oldest in the hunt, only Phoebe and Diane were older. The hunters started shrugging and Zoe opened her mouth only to be interrupted by a quiet little voice, "Where am I?" The hunters cautiously looked at each other, if they told him about his godly descent then monsters would smell his scent and they'd be overrun by Hades' and Zeus' toughest and strongest monsters. "Its ok, your safe little one, we'll talk in the morning, but now sleep, you need your strength hero." Zoe calmly told him. Then she spoke to her sisters, "Now we sleep, we can ask Lady Artemis tomorrow what to do with him. Diane, Millie, would you set up a tent for him to sleep in."

"Pwease stay, I don't wanna be alone." Percy pleaded. The hunters were silent and Percy yawned loudly before looking up with adoration in his wide innocent eyes.

"Alright I will stay with you, let's go by a fire, or you'll get a cold."

"You sound like my mum." He whispered, a tear dripped down his face.

"Alright sisters, we shall sleep, tomorrow we will talk to milady about this situation." The hunters walked back to their campsite and all went into their tents, Zoe easily lifted up Percy who was skinny and light she lightly placed him down on a blanket next to the fire, and Zoe sat on the log, watching Hestia's flickering flames. Percy immediately fell asleep and Zoe lowered herself onto another blanket near the young boy.

 **Other Chapters will be longer, but this seemed like the right place to stop**

 **Plus I wanted to post something.**

 **I will be taking down my other stories, unless anyone wants me to keep them, as I am not entirely happy with them**

 **RipSlayer**


	2. Signing up to the Man-Hating Business

**Disclaimer: Don't Own PJO or anything important**

 **Thanks Everyone who reviewed, followed or favourited this story so far.**

"Zoe Nightshade what are you doing." Artemis hissed, prodding her lieutenant. Zoe's arm was wrapped around the five year old boy who was cuddling into her side. The other hunters were sniggering from the safety of their tents.

Zoe sighed and quickly answered, it was best to not anger a goddess, especially not one of Artemis' patience, "We found this young boy yesterday, he was probably being abused by a stupid egotistical pig, though he is a boy, he is five and was hurt. We were going to clean his wounds with water, but when the water touched the wounds they healed themselves, merely leaving little scars. I wasn't going to leave a five year old boy out to die, but I do apologise for allowing a boy into our camp, though I believe it was my only option, as you were away on duties." Zoe finished, and slowly looked up at the goddess, who sighed and hesitantly started to talk,

"While I was angry at their being a boy in our camp, I understand why he was brought here, and believe that you did the right thing considering I was away." Zoe nodded slightly and gently lifted the boy up and laid him down gently on the blanket, "What do we do with him milady?" Just as she finished asking her question their was a flash of light and suddenly the air smelt of salt water and sea scents.

"Poseidon, why do you enter my camp?" Artemis said inquisitively. While she didn't like males in her camp, Poseidon was mainly respectful towards her and her hunters, and almost never entered their camp. Poseidon looked at her with sorrow filled eyes and sat down.

"Sorry for entering your camp without permission, under the circumstances I had to. I hadn't realised, I was drunk when I had met Sally and she probably was to, I didn't realise we had a son, I'd told Sally, his mother by the way," He said gesturing at the boy who was soundly sleeping by the fire, "I hadn't realised, if I had... You know I wouldn't have left him to a life like that, I didn't realise the man Sally married would do things like that, I didn't know." He muttered, confessing his sin. "The man, I killed him, I found Sally's body and I don't know what came over me." The hunters silently cheered at the thought of a stupid male out of the world. Artemis awkwardly patted her Uncle's back.

"I still don't understand while you are here, though I figure he is your son." She remarked.

Poseidon nodded, "I need a favour niece, I know you hate men, but he's five, you can teach him wrong from right, to be respectful and all the things you'd want the male community to be," He offered a small smile, but Artemis frowned, getting at were he was going. "Will you look after him? I don't want him going to camp when he's only five, and he wouldn't be brought up properly, and though Zeus' girl will most likely be the hero of the prophecy, he'll need to fight with her, he'll need to fight for Olympus when the time comes." Artemis sighed and glanced at the boy, innocently sleeping by the dying flames which were licking away at the remains of the wood gathered the previous day.

She nodded reluctantly, "Alright Uncle, 'til he's ten we will look over him, then we'll send him to camp." Poseidon smiled gratefully before walking over to his son. He picked him up and slowly rocked him in his arms, "I'm so sorry Perseus, I'm so sorry Percy." Percy blinked slowly and yawned, "Hello sir, who are you," he asked sleepily,

"I am your father son, I won't be able to see you much, your cousin is going to look after you for a bit, as I am to busy, I wish I could stay with you son, but if I did you'd be in greater danger and your life would be too hard if I did stay, I'll try and visit you once in a while if your cousin is ok with it." Artemis nodded gently, and Poseidon nodded thankfully before he continued, "I love you son."

"I love you to daddy." Percy exclaimed happily and hugged his dad. Poseidon put down his son,

"I have to go now Percy, I'll see you in a bit, ok?" he said sadly

"Ok daddy, I love you,"

"I love you to Percy." and with that Poseidon vanished into a puff of sea salt scented light.

Percy smiled slightly and waved at the vanishing light, he stood up and wobbled his way over to Artemis. "Tank you for letting me stay Lady Awty." He said with a toothy grin.

"No problem Perseus. Now let's set you up a tent, ok?" Percy nodded before frowning slightly,

"My names Pewcy Lady Awty." he said confused as to why she'd called him Perseus, everyone called him Percy.

"Kelsey, Harriet would you show Percy here how to set up a tent please." Two girls emerged from some tents and quickly went over to another larger tent, they came out with some materials before gesturing Percy to come over to them, Percy plodded over, wobbling a couple of times, but managing to keep his distance. The trio walked off to an area to set up the tent.

"Diane, Phoebe and Zoe will you please all come to my tent to discuss the recent matters, Millie, Sam and Grace would you please collect fire, the rest of you please find something for breakfast." The hunters all drowsily got out of their tents, they were tired because they'd all gone to sleep late as they'd been discussing the matter of Percy. Not all were fond with the idea of living with a boy. They all split up and ventured into the woods to do whatever they'd been requested to do. Artemis went into her tent, followed by her three oldest, and most trustworthy hunters.

Diane spoke up hesitantly, "What do we do with a boy of his age and maturity in our camp, we have sharp weapons and it could be really dangerous for him, especially when hunting monsters?"

"We have to keep him here though." Zoe protested, believing Diane was suggesting to abandon him, Diane immediately put her hands up in mock surrender, she smiled slightly, "I don't mean leave him, I was just wondering..." Zoe nodded and smiled apologetically to which Diane waved her hand dismissively.

"To address your question Diane, I don't know. We teach him to use weapons but I don't think he should fight until he is at least 7. We can train him in combat, but he won't actually fight in battles. We will have to leave him behind or keep him safe when we are hunting dangerous beasts, or he will be accompanied by one of you three." The girls grimaced but nodded respectfully, not wishing to anger their mistress, and also feeling sorry for the boy who'd obviously been badly abused.

"But milady, how do we train a five year old with swords?" Phoebe questioned

"You start easy, get harder, hand-to-hand combat, hand-to-weapon combat, we do it slowly, step by step." Artemis replied smiling slightly at the thought of creating a perfect man. Just then they heard a excited screech and giggles. They slowly, warily walked outside, surprised to find Percy being chased by a smiling hunter, who was mock shouting at him.

Artemis coughed slowly, and glared slightly at the hunters, but there was a smile tugging at her lips. "Excuse me, I thought I told you to make a tent." She said with a stern voice, laced with amusement.

Harriet bowed her head slightly, and had stopped running, so had Percy who was sitting on a log, giggling but panting, "Milady," Harriet began, "Percy has already set up his tent, he did it quite quickly, for a boy, and it is all ready." She bowed her head again.

"Well, ok then, well done you two, now where has Kelsey gone." Artemis said bemused, Harriet's eyes hardened, and she glared at the ground before slowly raising her eyes to meet Artemis'.

"Kelsey, didn't like that there was a boy in camp," She spat angrily, "She was shooting with her bow and arrow, aiming for a tree, while myself and Percy were setting up the tent, and she 'accidentally' nearly shot Percy. He's five for Gods sake, he's five. She could have killed him." Harriet snapped. Harriet barely got angry, she was a daughter of Hermes, goddess of the messengers and thieves, unlike most children of Hermes Harriet was peaceful, mischievous yes, but mainly peaceful, she'd break up fights and help others, but Harriet seemed very angry, she'd already grown protective of the young son of Poseidon, and wasn't going to let some foolish, bigoted hunter who was still stuck in her perfect world kill a five year old innocent yet abused boy.

Artemis growled slightly, "Where is Kelsey." She demanded, "Poseidon would have killed her if she'd touched his son, and then he would have made all of our lives a misery. Foolish. While I know some of you have had your troubles with men," She said quieter, but addressing the whole group of hunters, who'd all returned from their simple missions which Artemis had set them, "Though I know you have had your troubles, and have hated men, and I have encouraged this, but you can't allow this to let yourself become so bigoted that you try and kill a five year old. Now," she said quieter, "Where is Kelsey." A tall brunette walked out nervously, her face was red, part with anger, part with embarrassment. "Walk to my tent with me now." She ordered, her voice dangerously quiet.

The two walked off, and the hunters were silent. Before they all burst out into groups, chatting away furiously. Harriet, Phoebe and Zoe all walked over to where Percy was sitting shyly, scared that it was all his fault this trouble was caused. When he saw the trio walking towards him he involuntarily flinched as he expected some punishment for the mayhem his presence had cause. "I'm sorry, pwease don't huwt me." He said, his bottom lip quavering. Phoebe sat down slowly next to him, and gently put her arm around his shoulder. "We won't ever hurt you Percy, you can trust us, alright little man?" Percy nodded and wiped his eyes, shocked he wasn't being beaten, but still upset that he'd caused so much trouble.

"What will happen to the other girl, the one with the bow?" He asked nervously, scared he'd gotten her into trouble.

"Lady Artemis just wants to talk with her, don't worry you haven't done anything wrong Percy." Zoe said comfortingly.

Then Harriet spoke with a mischievous smile, "C'mon ye rascal, let's have a good old fashioned walk down thy plank young scallywag, this is what happens to thy stowaways." Percy giggled then ran from a smiling Harriet who chased him round the camp, trying to make the stowaway walk the plank.

 **Hope you liked. I probably won't always be able to update this fast, but its the holidays, so I have more time to write**

 **Thanks for reading**


	3. Weapons

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting guys, means a lot, plus it helps me write.**

 **If you want anything to be included then ask in a review or PM.**

Percy excitedly followed Zoe and Artemis over to the weapons tent, he would get a bow, quiver, sword and a hunting the first few days with the hunt Percy had been learning how to hunt and survive, he had been made to create a wooden sword for him and one other person so the could practice fighting and had made blunt arrows for now, when he got his bow.

It was Percy's second week in the hunt, and he had already grown quite close to Phoebe and Harriet. Phoebe was like his older sister and Harriet was like his best friend. Zoe had started ignoring Percy more later on in the first week of the hunt, Percy didn't know why but he carried on. Most of the hunters were fine with him, they didn't really want to associate with him, but they weren't mean or anything. Then there were a few hunters who out right hated Percy and wanted nothing to do with him. They continuously tried to hurt him, not badly but they'd trip him up or punch him in the arm, if no one else was around, which thankfully wasn't often. Kelsey was the ringleader of this group. After her chat with Artemis she'd became even more resentful towards Percy, though she'd publicly apologised, everyone knew that was only because Artemis had demanded her to. The rumour was that Kelsey was on her last chance, if she did anything wrong or dangerous, or threatened Percy or some one else she'd be kicked out of the hunt. She'd lose her immortality. Kelsey was around 80 years old and had spent around 70 years in the hunt, which for most hunters wasn't that long, some such as Diane, who was the oldest hunter, had spent around 4000 years in the hunt.

He followed Zoe and Artemis into the tent, which held around five swords, ten bows, around 50 silver-tipped spears, lots of daggers, and hundreds of arrows. First Percy tested out swords, the first one was so heavy for the five year old and he nearly dropped it onto Zoe's foot, luckily Artemis grabbed it just in time, so he didn't impale Zoe's foot, he doubted that would have helped with the friendship situation. The fourth sword was the one for him. It was smaller than all the others and was made of a mix of celestial bronze and stygian iron. It was called Anaskolopistí which in Greek meant impaler. It was still slightly too heavy but when Percy was stronger it would be the right weight. Artemis charmed it so it stayed in a ring form unless Percy pressed the silver gem on the ring, then it would turn into a sword. It would always return to Percy's finger, even if he tossed it into the River Lethe. The ring was an obsidian black with a silver crystal imbedded on, which grew or shrunk to fit Percy's finger. Next the got two daggers. Artemis found a hilt to put them in. One was made of imperial gold, the other was made of celestial bronze, with a silver tip, incase they ran into Lycaon's pack. Lycaon was the King of the Werewolves and was the cruelest werewolf around. All of his pack were immortal, unless killed by silver.

Next they found a bow, the bow was just a simple wooden bow with black engravings of wolves and hunters. When you pulled back the string an arrow would appear. Percy decided he didn't want a spear so just left with that, as he didn't need arrows as his bow was already stocked. Artemis brought Percy to a clearing in the woods. "Alright Percy I'm going to teach you archery. This can be very dangerous so I want you to be careful, ok?" She said sternly.

"Ok Lady Awty." He replied with an excited smile on his face, Artemis smiled slightly at the interpretation of her name and then proceeded to show him the proper stance and how to hold a bow. She snapped her fingers and five targets appeared. "Alright Percy, I want you to get into the right position, don't show until I tell you to." Percy nodded and went into the stance Artemis had taught him, he then took his bow off of his back and pulled the string back. Artemis slowly walked around him, making slight adjustments to his posture before allowing him to shoot. The first arrow met the top corner of the target and Artemis frowned, but Percy just smiled happily and pulled back the string again, before looking to Artemis, "Can I twy again pwease Lady Awty?" He asked, his eyes focussed on the target. "Alright Percy, just pull the string further back before releasing." She observed. Percy tugged the string back further and, seeing Artemis nod he fire the arrow. The arrow whistled through the air and punctured the target on the outer ring. Artemis frowned again, unsure of why he kept missing the bulls' eye. Then she sighed in realisation, most sons of Poseidon were generally bad at archery, she sighed and grimaced slightly before talking, "Before you take your next shot let me give you a half-blessing for archery alone." She said reluctantly, not really wanting to give a boy her blessing. Percy grinned toothily and replied enthusiastically, "Thank You Lady Awty." Artemis put her hand on his should and muttered in Greek something which Percy understood to mean "I offer my half blessing over archery." He thanked Artemis again and pulled back his string in a perfect stance and grip, then he fired the arrow and it hit the middle of the bulls' eye. He fire three more arrows, all hitting the bulls' eye. He beamed at the goddess who smiled slightly. "Well Percy, it seems that you have pretty much got the grips of archery, now we shall sword fight." Artemis commanded, and Percy grinned excited at the prospect of using swords.

He got out Anaskolopistí and immediately crouched into a stance. Artemis nodded and smiled with praise, then she retrieved a sword for herself, clicking her fingers so the targets vanished and told Percy to "Fight." She knew that if you start with the right stance, like he had, and he also had a perfect grip, that it was very likely for him to be good at sword fighting. Percy lunged at the goddess, who easily batted away the sword, Percy took a few steps back in retreat before hurling himself sword first at Artemis, he aimed for the right side but feinted to the left and attempted to impale. Artemis quietly said "Pause." While she put up a hand to signal 'stop'. Percy looked confused, and distressed, "Did I do something wrong Lady Awty." He asked resignedly.

"No, no nothing of the sort," Artemis said dismissively, "You are in fact very good for your age. Now I figure there is no point going on with that as of right now as night shall fall soon and I would like to see how you are with daggers." She said putting her sword away, she retrieved out to blunted daggers and gestured for Percy to retrieve his. He took out his daggers and dropped into an alright stance, Artemis made a few more changes to his stance and they began to fight slowly. Percy seemed strong with his right but very weak with his left. "Ok Percy, we shall go eat now, but here is some feedback. Keep practicing your sword play and archery, but they seem quite good, your right hand dagger movements are good and quite strong but could do with more variety and could be used to block incoming weapons. Your left hand is to weak to properly handle the dagger right now so you should work on making that stronger. You could also train sword play and hold your bow with your left hand as it would leave your right hand open to be able to hold a shield, or another weapon. Equally if your right hand gets injured you will need to be able to fight with your left hand." Artemis smiled, as Percy looked down, obviously unhappy at the thought he was bad at fighting. "You aren't bad at fighting Percy," The five year old looked up hopefully, and Artemis smile widened. "You are actually rather good, you just need to work on a few simple things."

"Thank you Lady Awty." Percy said truly grateful. The duo walked back to the main camp and had dinner with the hunters. Percy's training would need to intensify if he would be able to fight alongside the prophecy child, or possibly be the prophecy child.

 **Hope you liked this chapter,**

 **A lot of fighting/weaponry**

 **Next chapter should involve more Phoebe and Harriet, and maybe a small fight.**

 **Thanks**

 **RipSlayer**


	4. Battle of the Hunters

**Disclaimer: Don't Own**

 **Thanks to** GoldenRacehorse **I will make sure to check out your suggestion and try to remember what you said - chapters after this will be more about the things you said. So thanks to you and everyone else who reviewed, it makes my day when someone does review,**

 **Thanks for all the support guys. If I'm ever taking to long to update either check out my favourite authors/stories or check this list - these are all Percy Jackson Fanfictions**

 **Anaklusmous14 *To be honest all of his are amazing so any***

 **Pluto's Daughter 11 - (That Colour Silver and Son of Vesta**

 **TheseusLives (I'd recommend the Champion of Olympus Series and Divided Soul)**

 _ **Asteria Daughter of Koios - I haven't read all of hers but what I have read seems good, though she seems to be a good writer who no one knows of**_

 **luna_incendia14 (though warning some of hers are pretty sad)**

 **A year later**

"Ok Percy, you ready." Phoebe said smiling

"You bet I am." He replied competitively,

"Ok Three, Two, One... GO." Phoebe yelled, and her and her new brother raced down the obstacle course, dodging past the burning arrows, ducking under the tree branches, and continuously trying to trip the other up. "Hurry up Percy, your so slow." Phoebe taunted, but Percy yanked Phoebe's shirt back and raced on. Phoebe got up and dusted the mud off of her while racing to catch up, her competitive spirit causing her to sprint as fast as she could. "Good balance Phoebe." Harriet shouted from the sidelines. The obstacle course had become a popular part of the day. They stayed at each camp for about five days, (enough time to set up and obstacle course) less monsters had been roaming around at the moment, which meant it was good timing to help train Percy. While the obstacle course seemed innocent enough, it was actually good training and every hunter had used something of the sort to be trained. It helped your awareness, fitness and it was fun. "Heads." Percy yelled, attempting to distract his opponent. "Not going to work this time Percy." Phoebe growled playfully, Percy often tried to distract who ever he was racing against. Harriet, hearing this decided to shoot another arrow, aiming it to whiz just in front of Phoebe. Given that all hunters were very good with a bow, it missed Phoebe by a hairline, she glared at Harriet and kept running, "You meant to shoot the one in front Harriet, I knew I should have chosen a less biased shooter." Percy laughed and stopped still for a second and Phoebe hurled past him, or would have if he hadn't stuck his foot out, causing her to fall head first into the mud. Percy sprinted on and ran over the finishing line causing Harriet to cheer for him. Percy walked over to where Phoebe was lying in the mud and offered her a hand up, to which she glared at him and pulled herself up. She grudgingly shook the six year olds hand who then pushed her back down into the mud.

Over the past year Percy had grown more confident, he was stronger and was able to wield most weapons efficiently. He was very close with Harriet and Phoebe and him and Zoe were on and off friends. Most of the hunters were fine with Percy, Kelsey and a couple of others didn't like Percy still but he figured that the probably had past troubles with men, some men were jerks, Gabe was...

Percy still had nightmares about Gabe Ugliano's abuse, but his 'older sister' Phoebe and best friend Harriet helped him through it. He loved life in the hunt, the thrill of chasing the monsters, except when the threw you into mountains...

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Hurry Up Percy, do you want to kiil some monsters or not." Phoebe yelled as Percy was still in the tent._

 _"Eh I don't know, give me ten minutes." He said laughing._

 _"Alright I'll be off then, I'll see you when were back from ridding the world of monsters." She laughed tossing her head back and stomping her foot impatiently._

 _Percy ran out of the tent frantically, not wanting to miss out on yet another mission. This was going to be his first mission and first time to kill monsters and fight with his many sisters. "I'm here, I'm here don't leave without me." He said desperately._

 _Phoebe laughed, "C'mon bro lets go kick some monster butt." They ran to the woods, to the sound of fighting. Phoebe and Percy decided to go for the big cyclops who was wandering around aimlessly, occasionally picking a fight with a monster. Phoebe got out her bow and Percy retrieved his sword. Percy charged in as Phoebe shot the monster, who kept batting away the arrows. Percy stabbed his sword into the cyclops knee, who kicked his knee and threw Percy off into the side of a mountain. Percy tumbled down and started coughing. Phoebe ran over to him and started checking his vitals but Percy waved her off and charged at the unsuspecting cyclops, he plunged an arrow into its chest as Phoebe shot it in the eye. The monster evaporated into golden dust. Then they began to fight the other monsters, the dracanae looked fun..._

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

"C'mon Harriet, if I can beat good old Phoebe over here, beating you will be a walk in the park." He said with mock arrogance, then he frowned slightly, "Well a run in the obstacle course I guessed." He smiled slightly. "C'mon Harry, its time for you to be beaten by a master."

Harriet laughed mockingly, "As if you could beat me, ha, the idea is preposterous." She grinned and made her way to the starting line, and Phoebe smirked as she took out her bow and some blunt arrows Harriet had been using. She toyed with her bow string, "You ready for this girls." To which Percy protested half heartedly, before he got into a running stance, "Alright girls, 3... 2... 1... GO!" Harriet and Percy sprinted neck and neck, hurdling over obstacles and ducking underneath, dodging the ever incoming arrows, playfully shot by Phoebe. Harriet realised is she wanted to e better than Percy, she'd have to be like Peryc, on other words cheat. She shoulder barged into him, unsuspecting he was knocked right off his feet and flew into the mud, splattering a laughing Phoebe. He growled and got up, chasing Harriet, who now had a good head start. He sprinted as fast as he could, but his 6 year old body was no match for Harriet's experience or speed. They kept powering on and Harriet stayed in front, even when she tripped on a fallen branch, she regained her balance and kept going. She won causing Phoebe to boo her and Percy started mock sobbing, before congratulating his opponent. "Next time you're going down Harriet Broadman, you mark my words, you're going down." He joked. "No way in Olympus or Tartarus, in heaven or hell." She smirked before going over to hug her friend.

As they pulled away from the embrace there was a bright light with a sea salt scent. "Daddy." Percy shrieked excitedly, "How are you?"

"I'm good son, how's life been in the hunt since I last saw you." Poseidon asked with a small smile

"Good daddy, there all weally nice." The 6 year old said excitedly, even though he didn't normally speak with a lisp, whenever he was really excited there was always a bit of a lisp and more of a childish attitude.

"That's good Perce, so, what've you been doing?" Poseidon enquired, staring lovingly at his son.

"Well, I beat Phoebe at the obstacle couwse, but Hawwiet beat me." He sighed slightly, "How have you been doin' unda the sea." He giggled slightly, "How's Sebastien da Crab doin' and how 'bout Awiel the Mermaid." He asked happily.

"Well, Sebastien and Ariel are doing good, they're both very happy, and life under the sea is great, Atlantis is beautiful, one day I'll bring you there and you'll be Prince of the Oceans, father and son together in Atlantis." He said wistfully and Percy hugged the God. "Well it was nice seeing you Perce, I have to go now, hae to rule the oceans and save Ariel." He winked at his son, who hugged his son one more time before vanishing into a puff of sea scented smoke.

"Bye daddy." Percy whispered

 _ **AN/ I'll update faster if you review ;)**_

 _ **Reviews make my day so thank you to the people who have so far**_


	5. Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson - Rick Riordan does, I'm not rich because I'm an amazing author, I'm just another normal person AKA NO RICK RIORDAN**

 **Warning - not the happiest chapter involves Gabe's abuse**

 **Here are the hunters we've met so far**

 **Zoe**

 **Phoebe**

 **Harriet**

 **Kim**

 **Kelsey**

 **Diane**

 **Millie**

 **Sam(antha)**

 **and Grace.**

"Percy, Percy, Percy. Stupid boy. You, you got me into trouble with Artemis. You knew you'd have to pay someday," Kelsey threatened running her finger up and down the sharp part of the dagger she was holding, she sneered at him maliciously, "And now, the day has come."

"I'm sowwy- I'm sowwy Kelsey. I didn't mean to, I didn't wan' to." He whimpered cowering against the tree.

"You wanted to, insolent boy, you deserve to be turned into a jackelope pelt lying on the floor of my tent." She smirked slightly at the thought. She brought her knife to his face, and softly ran it down. "Never talk to me again, never do anything with me again. I don't want to see you, or I'll give you scars." She intimidated, "Oh and, if you tell anyone, boy, then you won't live to see another day," She glared at him and shoved his head against the tree before stomping off.

Percy stood up rubbing his head and walked back to camp. "Percy, where've you been." Phoebe admonished, "Its getting dark."

Percy laughed, "You sound like my mum did," His smile disappeared and Phoebe patted him on the back.

"Its okay buddy, you've got us now, your mum loved you, and you'll see her again, she'll be in Elysium waiting for you." Phoebe smiled reassuring and hugged him.

"Thanks Pheebs," He gave a short smile, still upset about his mothers death.

Phoebe briefly looked up and nodded slightly, "I'll see you in a minute Percy." Percy frowned but simply nodded and looked down in thought.

"Hello Percy." He looked up, surprised to see Zoe, who he was pretty sure was ignoring him,

"Oh hi, uh Zoe." He replied, still confused as to why she was here.

"Look Perseus - sorry Percy, well, yes." Percy smiled at her gesturing for her to go on, she continued, flustered. "Look Percy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I, I was kind of ignoring you the last few days, its just you reminded me of... Well, it was no excuse so I apologise." Zoe finished nervously.

"'Tis ok, I don't mind, I am just a boy after all,"He said bitterly, "Sorry, but who was it I reminded you of." He asked with anticipation

"Orion." Zoe admitted, "He was your brother-" Percy cut in quickly

"You mean the hunter Orion who was trying to uh, take advantage of one of the hunters." He asked scornfully, "How'd I remind you of someone like that."

"I'm sorry, I'm guessing Phoebe or Harriet told you about him."

"Well he came up once or twice." Percy snapped, still annoyed at being associated with the stupid idiot who did, what he did.

"You look like him ok, that's all, you have his eyes and hair, and you just remind me of him, ok? You're the first boy to be with the hunt since Orion and I don't know. Look I'm sorry." Zoe told him.

"Yeah I guess, sorry for snapping at you, its just, to me, he isn't my brother and, no I'm sorry."

Zoe laughed slightly, "You realise I was the one apologising?" She questioned with a relieved smile on her face.

"Yeah." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly then went over and hugged Zoe, "Just don't ignore me again." He demanded happily. Pleased he'd gotten his friend back. Zoe awkwardly hugged him back, patting him on his back before lifting the 6 year old up and taking him over to Phoebe and Harriet. "Hey," He started, "I'm six," He said holding up seven fingers, "I'm to old for that now," Laughing Phoebe put down one of his fingers, Percy looked down slightly embarrassed and blushed. "Whatever, still to old for that." The three other girls just laughed and carried on chatting with Percy.

OoOoO

Thunder crashed loudly as the thunderstorm rumbled out side, being in the woods made sure you'd hear it.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Percy was sitting on a window ledge next to cigar butts and broken beer bottles. He was crying in the corner, sniffing yet trying to be quiet, if Gabe heard him. Unfortunately for Percy, Gabe walked in with yet another beer bottle in his hand, "What you doing up boy," He yelled angrily, "Aw is the little brat crying, is he scared of the thunderstorm," He taunted maliciously. "You know what happens to crying brats like you don't you?" Percy whimpered in response to the threat and Gabe raised his now empty beer bottle and smashed it over his head. The glass crumbled on his head and fell down scraping his red face and leaving a deep cut into his cheek.  
_

 _"I'm sowwy Gabe, I'm sowwy." He cried apologetically._

 _Gabe smirked, "I know you are. Now run get me another beer, then clean up your dirty blood."_

 _Percy ran to the kitchen and took another beer bottle from the fridge, on his way back thunder crashed causing him to drop the bottle on his foot. "Hurry up brat." Gabe yelled and plodded into the room Percy was in, his foot was a bloody mess but Gabe didn't care. The alcohol seeped in to his open wounds causing Percy to scream at the burning sensation._

 _"Go get me another beer you useless bastard." He shouted unapologetically._

 _Percy limped through to the kitchen whimpering as he went. He returned with the beer bottle and handed it to Gabe, who snatched it from him and cracked the bottle open before taking a long drink, Percy looked up at him shaking with fear, "Well what are you waitin' for, clean up the mess you've created then, get in bed and shut the hell up. If I hear you crying like a stupid baby one more time, I swear I'll kill you." Percy nearly ran to the kitchen for things to clear up, as he was going Gabe yelled at him causing him to jump and turn frightened, "Hurry up you stupid bastard."_

 _ **End of Flashback**_


	6. A Sweet Fight

**Disclaimer: Guess What -**

 **What?**

 **I DONT OWN PERCY JACKSON.**

 **Oh and Percy is age 7 now**

 **Bwoo - Blue**

 **Wuv - Love**

 **'oo - You**

 **'ood - good**

 ** _Flashback_**

"Let's go to the sweet shop Percy." The woman said with a bright, wide smile set on her face.

A young boy, probably her son came running into the room with a smile matching hers, "Yay, I wuv you mommy, ca' we get bwoo sweeties." The woman chuckled and smiled, she put her hand around her sons shoulder and replied, "Of course we can."

Gabe walked into the room, "Hey guys," Percy involuntarily flinched, and his smile was replaced with a fake grin. Gabe picked up his stepson and twirled him around causing Sally to smile at the sight of what she thought was a loving father figure. "How are you today Perce, you going to get sweeties,"

Percy nodded, "I'm 'ood tank 'oo, we're gonna get bwoo sweeties!" He told Gabe excitedly, Gabe laughed and hugged Sally, he reached into his back pocket slowly and brought his hand up clenched in a fist, Percy flinched, but no one noticed.

"If your going to a sweety shop, this fiver might help." He said unraveling his hand to reveal a five dollar bill. Sally smiled and Percy grinned cautiously.

"Tank 'oo Gabe." Percy said shyly.

"No problem little man." Gabe said, crouching down to his height. He wrapped him into a hug, before shooing him away with mock urgency. Sally tossed back her head and laughed, before picking Percy up and walking out of the door, "Bye Gabe."

"Bye Sally." Gabe shouted.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Percy shook his head and went back to reality, "Hey Pheebs." He exclaimed happily as Phoebe peered her head into the tent.

"Wake up Perce, we've got some monster butt to kick." Phoebe told him before retreating her head out of the tent.

"No details, no anything just 'wake up' and 'monster butt'..." Percy said sadly, "Yeah! Lets kill some monsters!" He exclaimed loudly and jumped out of bed. Phoebe went back into the tent, "Talking to yourself I see, I'm not sure if its good to have crazy people in the hunt." She joked laughing.

"Get out, I'm trying to get dressed." Phoebe blushed slightly before hastily leaving.

Percy chuckled before quickly getting dressed, he grabbed his hilt and made sure his daggers and sword were there, then he put his bow on the back. "Tents?" He yelled, with a quick reply of "Yeah." He packed up his tent and put his rucksack on his back. "I'm ready."

"'Bout time Percy, what were you doing, fixing your make up or something." Phoebe wittered, before instantly hi fiving Harriet who was laughing at him.

"Alright girls let's go." Artemis yelled

"Girl I'm no girl, I'm a man." Percy replied

"But you wear make up." Harriet joked. "Your at least half way there." Percy mock growled and pulled his bow string back, then he released shooting a bird out of the sky. "Good shot Perce." Harriet said whistling in awe. He blushed slightly, "Thanks." he replied awkwardly, and quickly returned the bow to his back. Then they ran to catch up with the hunters who were jogging at a brisk pace.

"The demigods and satyr should be in around a five block radius of here, if any of you see any monsters, either follow them or kill them, they could lead you to the demigods." Artemis instructed she then told her hunters to split up into groups and scour the area, if they found the demigods or a large gathering of monsters, or were in danger they should pray to Artemis, who would then transport over and tell all the hunters to go to the area.

Percy was with Harriet, Zoe and Phoebe and they quickly and efficiently covered a large part of the area, only finding one empousa who they then shot down. Suddenly they heard a large rustling in the bushes, warily out came three demigods and a satyr, "Uh, who are you guys?" A punk looking girl with electric blue eyes and spiky, short, black hair with blue tips asked holding up a mace canister threateningly, next to her was a small girl, around Percy's age with blonde curls holding up a dagger, she had a scowl on her face which made Percy laugh despite the situation, then to the small girls side was a tall blonde boy with warm blue eyes who was frowning slightly. Behind the trio was a young satyr who didn't even have his horns yet, his goat legs were nervously tapping around and he kept glancing around, as if expecting Hades to jump out at him and yell 'boo' which would be funny but he'd more likely to get his furies to kill them.

"I'm Percy," Percy stepped forward, talking calmly and softly, "This is Phoebe, Harriet and Zoe, there my friends and we're here to kick monster butt." He finished excitedly, Zoe rolled her eyes and gently tugged him back,

"We are here by orders of Lord Zeus, your father, through to his other daughter, you half-sister, Artemis to save you." She told them

"Yeah we're hear to kick some monster butt, like I said." Percy cut in, confused as to why she had tugged him back. Phoebe lifted him up and held him, "We need to get you to camp," She said, "Zoe if you take curls, the satyr and male demigod," She sneered slightly at the male demigod, "Can walk." She waited for Zoe to pick up the blonde and then they started running. Harriet and Percy (from Phoebe's) arms, shot any monster which came even close, while the demigods held out their weapons anxiously. "Satyr, which way now?" Harriet asked as they reached a clearing. Phoebe put a scowling Percy down - he was scowling because he didn't need to be picked up - he was a big boy, he was 7. The Satyr froze before slowly opening his mouth, "Left, I think, no right, no enchiladas, no sorry straight on."

"You sure?" Zoe raised her eyebrows sceptically, the satyr grimaced before nodding. Then they ran on through the woods, with Grover occasionally yelling directions. Then the people at the front stopped suddenly and skidded slightly before crouching behind the bushes and quickly shushing the others. "I'll pray to Lady Artemis." Zoe hissed before closing her eyes and leaving the group in an agitated silence. They waited about a minute, luckily the monsters were distracted by all the odd smells around so didn't smell the heroes, then Lady Artemis appeared and quickly crouched down, the demigods and satyr immediately bowed to the goddess whereas Zoe quickly briefed her, "Two cyclopes, a manticore, five hell-hounds, three empousa, one minotaur and a dozen skeleton warriors as well as the fury, Tisiphone." She finished, her eyes alight with the prospect of a fight.

Artemis raised her eyebrows at the sheer amount of monsters gathered to kill the daughter of Zeus and her companions, "Alright then, here is the plan, I'll blow the hunting horn and as I am, hunters shoot the monsters, try and aim for the more dangerous ones, such as the manticore, then we will all charge and hopefully my hunters will arrive then the will join the fight. Try and work in pairs, it is safer." She said, ending her speech. The hunters present all got their bows ready. "Three... Two... One..." She blew the hunting horn and arrows flew into the air, immediately killing one cyclops, two hell-hounds and some skeleton warriors. They kept firing until Artemis gave the order. The daughter of Zeus brought down lightning and quickly killed the other hell hounds. "Charge." Artemis cried, and then the monsters had three demigods, one satyr, four hunters and one maiden goddess, (depending on whether you count Percy as a demigod or a hunter) Percy immediately went for the minotaur and yelled, "Over here beef burger, next time can I have cheese with my burger, beef burgers are just to plain and stupid you big oaf." Harriet let out a laugh despite the situation, "Beef burger, that's the best you could think of." Percy stuck his tongue out at her before returning to his 'beef burger', "So mincemeat, what did you have for breakfast, cause your breath smells like cow dung." The minotaur growled and his red eyes narrowed, he charged down the seven year old. Percy waited till the last second then dodge the minotaur causing it to run further then skid on the ground,it turned angrily and Percy smirked, "Over here beef brains, miss me buddy." He taunted, the minotaur started running towards him, Percy put his sword to the ground the kicked it, flicking up dust into the minotaur's eyes, Percy dodged the minotaur then plunged his sword into the beast's back, he ripped the sword out of his back, then put it in its scabbard, he retrieved his daggers and approached the wailing beast, "You really are just a pound of bull aren't you," he smiled then went to the front of the monster and shoved his daggers into its head. As the monster disintegrated one horn fell to the ground. "Spoil of war Perce, you might want to pick it up, then get your butt over here and help us," Zoe yelled and she gestured to herself and Phoebe, "With this manticore." Percy put the horn into his hilt then got his bow and fired three arrows, two at its eyes and one at its chest, he then shot down some skeleton warriors and ran to aid his fellow hunters, they worked together and Phoebe managed to decapitate the manticore's tail, who screamed in pain before charging at her, Zoe pushed her out of harm and stabbed her dagger into its head. Artemis fired an arrow at it and the manticore disintegrated into golden dust like the minotaur had. They then split up and finished off the remaining monsters, with help from the other hunters who were firing from the bushes. As the last monster was sent to Tartarus the other hunters revealed themselves, "Quick demigods, we shall now go to camp." Artemis ordered. We arrived at camp, only having to shoot a couple more monsters. As they arrived Artemis gestured for us to all follow her to camp, she told the demigods and satyr to go to big house before leading us to her cabin. As we walked through camp all of the demigods and satyrs, nymphs and dryads all watched and stared at the hunters, halting all of their activities. They stared at Percy whispering, "A boy, with the man-hating hunters." and "How did a boy land the hunters." and "Ah shit, the hunters are here, which cabins going up in flames this time." Percy frowned at the last one but followed Artemis into her cabin. A silver silk carpet and simple beds. The cabin was held up by large planks of wood and had a simple design, it looked a lot like a massive version of Artemis' tent when they were on the hunt.

They sat on the beds and slept, exhausted from the day they'd had. In the middle of the night they were woken up from a scream. Percy was sitting, curled up on his bed in a small ball. He was shaking and yelling, "Pwease no, don't huwt me Gabe, I'm sowwy, I'm so sowwy." Percy had seemed so carefree most of the hunters had forgotten about how he'd been abused. Phoebe sat by his head and awkwardly comforted her 'little brother' "Its ok Percy, wake up, its just a bad dream, Gabe will never hurt you again. Your ok, shh, shh your ok it'll be fine." but Percy kept screaming and started thrashing around, "Pwease don't huwt me, I'm sowwy Gabe pwease don't huwt me." Then he stayed still and seemed to be out of the nightmare, then suddenly he said, "I will never join you Kronos..."


	7. The Solstice

**Disclaimer: 'a statement that defies something, especially responsibility' - aka saying I DONT OWN PERCY JACKSON**

 **Hey - little fact about me, I Love Reviews! They make me update faster...**

 **Agh I found this chapter so hard to write so forgive me for how bad it is.**

 **Also after this chapter it'll be harder for me to update faster as big exams are coming up in school. So I'm sorry. I will try and write some chapters in advance but otherwise its either you get more short, bad chapters or longer better chapters. Your choice...**

"C'mon Perce, let's practice some archery... Please." Harriet moaned.

Percy laughed quietly, "Fine!" He gave in to his friends demand,

"Yes!" Harriet said triumphantly, "One-nil to Harriet."

They walked through the woods until the found the archery targets Artemis' put up in every camp.

"Whoever splits the most arrows wins." Harriet instructed as they made their way to the two closest targets.

"Fine, three... two... one... GO!" Percy yelled, with a slight hint of excitement in his voice. In the first ten seconds about twenty arrows had been fired, all hitting the bulls eyes, "How may split so far Harriet,"

"Uh uh, not telling, we have twenty seconds left, kay?" She told Percy, still firing numerous arrows at the target, About eighty arrows had been fired in the thirty seconds, "One, two, three, four..." Percy mumbled, counting up his split arrows.

"How many you got Perce?" Harriet asked intrigued,

"Nah, you first Harriet, how many you got?" He demanded

"Fine," She grumbled, "68," Percy whistled appreciatively, causing Harriet to blush proudly. "Well?' She looked expectantly at her companion who stared questioningly straight back, she rolled her eyes in exasperation and continued, "Well, how many did you get?" She demanded of her friend

Percy grinned impishly, "70." Harriet opened her mouth in a shell shocked expression. "Didn't realise you liked flies that much." He told her, causing her to close her mouth and smile sheepishly,

"Congratz Perce," She half-grumbled but most of her was really happy and proud of her friend, they two stumbled back to camp. It was the winter solstice so Artemis was away, leaving Zoe in charge. There was a large, roaring, bright amber fire with an eight year old girl tending it with a stick. Percy shyly went and sat next to Lady Hestia, "Why aren't you at the winter solstice Lady Hestia?" Percy asked kneeling into a bow. Hestia smiled at the boy,

"Hello Perseus, don't worry, no need to bow to me." She told him kindly, Percy frowned slightly when she called him 'Perseus' but didn't want to defy a goddess, even a kind, motherly goddess like Hestia. "Would you prefer for me to call you Percy?" The seven year old nodded, shocked that she knew what he was thinking. Hestia smiled at him as he nodded, "To refer back to your other question about the winter solstice, I am a goddess Percy, I can be in more than one place at once. Right now I am in so many places, where ever a fire is, I am. The main part of me is at the winter solstice, but part of me is here. Does that answer your question?" She asked him kindly.

"Yes, Lady Hestia." Percy nodded and replied. The flames soared into a warm, golden tinged orange. The day turned dark, the shortest day of the year turned to night.

"Percy come over here, and grab some marshmallows, we're doing the annual solstice celebration in five minutes so hurry up and get your butt over here." Phoebe yelled from the other side of the camp.

"I'm sorry milady, I must go." He told the goddess politely. Hestia gave him a warm smile and shooed him off to his sisters.

* * *

Winter Solstice ~ Olympus

* * *

"I still can't believe you fathered another child Zeus!" Hera yelled angrily, angry because, her backstabbing, no good, egotistical, power-hungry, chauvinist pig of a husband always went and fathered children with other woman. Just because it happened around ten years ago did not justify the action - so yes, of course she was still allowed to bring it up when she was angry with her husband. It is allowed.

"Alright, back to the point, to the issue." Zeus grumbled annoyed at his wife, annoyed because, she was whiny, could never let things go, nagged 24/7, she should respect him, she ignores him and never does what he wants, can't she see, she's lucky, she's married to the most powerful being in the universe, she's married to the King of the Gods. She should respect him, be in awe of him. Stupid women. "The stupid prophecy is just a prophecy-" He began before being interrupted by an angry Apollo.

"My Prophecies are not stupid, they are fact, just because they're a bit vague and your not clever enough to understand them doesn't mean you can degrade them." He glared at his father who rolled his eyes at his son.

"Yes, yes ok. That doesn't mean, father is rising. See listen to the prophecy, read it Apollo." Zeus ordered and Apollo closed his eyes and recited the prophecy.

'A Half Blood of the Eldest Gods,

Shall Reach Sixteen Against All Odds

And See the World in Endless Sleep

The Hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap

A single choice shall end his days

Olympus to preserve or raze.'

Zeus' nodded arrogantly, "Ah, see, no mention of, father." Zeus raised his eyebrow as if asking someone to threaten him.

Athena spoke up slightly nervous considering the mood of her father, "While there is no mention of the Titan King in this prophecy, is it that bad to be cautious of the possibility of the threat of your father. What would be the issue with maybe starting an army or guard, Hades' did say he has felt slight stirring in Tartarus and he has never felt this way before, what would be the risk in, updating weaponry, I'm sure Ares and Hephaestus could help, just in case." She informed Zeus politely, not wanting to be blasted by her father's bolt.

"Yeah, we could pull out the big guns, as in a nice Thompson M1921 Submachine Gun, or a FN F2000 Assault Rifle, oh what about a DSR-Precision DSR 50 Sniper Rifle." Ares exclaimed, nearly salivating at the thought of all the nice guns.

"No! We don't need guns, we don't need weapons, we don't need anything. Father is NOT -" Zeus yelled, exasperated.

"Brother." Poseidon interrupted calmly, knowing he had more power than his brother, and he could perhaps make in impact, because if he didn't listen. Olympus will fall. It will be the end of our reign. "What harm will it be?" He asked. Zeus stopped fuming for a minute, confused as he stared at his older brother.

"What?" He asked,

"What harm will investing in weapons be, will investing affect us at all? Whereas if we don't invest, and the five percent possibility that our father will rise, comes true. Imagine, we have nothing to defend us. We just need to take precautions. Even if father doesn't rise, let our children have better chance of survival against monsters. Please brother. Imagine your daughter is facing monsters, she won't be able to kill them with a sword as they are too big, and too many. Some of the weapons Ares mentioned, or some Hephaestus could create would save her life. Do you want your daughter to die Zeus? Do you want her to suffer, to not live past twenty, to not fall in love? I know you have more emotions than that. Just give it a chance brother." Poseidon reasoned.

"Fine. Never interrupt me again. Ares and Hephaestus make and invest in weapons, but we need no army. Weapons shall be sent to our demigods at Camp Half-Blood and the other camp," Zeus gave in, not wanting an army which could overthrow him, nor wanting to mention the other camp's name, it was the God's law to not talk about the other pantheon when they were in one specific form." The Gods nodded and smiled slightly, glad there point came across, Athena smiled slightly at her rival who had convinced Zeus to do the right thing. "Meeting Adjourned." Zeus stated and the Gods and Goddesses got off their thrones they all met and drank, eating grapes and listening to the Muses play. Their annual solstice celebration.

They will prepare for the war.


	8. Minus the Hunt

**Disclaimer: DONT OWN PJO**

 **Thanks for all the support guys, much appreciated. I'll post faster if I get reviews - won't post until I get one review ;)**

 _ **Camp Half-Blood**_

"Get your ass over here Luke." Thalia yelled at her best-friend, who raised his hands in surrender and jogged over,

"What's up Thals?" He asked

"Well, since my cabin holds the laurels, and your on my team, we need to discuss tactics, and so I have our resident genius over here," Thalia gestured at a now blushing Annabeth.

Capture the Flag was tonight, it was an epic clash between

Zeus leading Athena, Hermes, Dionysus and Demeter Verses Ares leading Aphrodite, Apollo and Hephaestus

They roughly had the same skill level range between the two teams. Ares matched up roughly to Hermes, Hephaestus to Athena (All tactics and crafts no proper sword fighting bar a few from each cabins.) Aphrodite were easily taken care of by their own make up and Zeus, Dionysus, some left over Hermes and Demeter would be able to take Apollo. It should be an interesting match.

"Well Annabeth," Luke said charmingly, "What's the brainiac got for tactics today?"

Annabeth blushed at Luke before squeaking out her ideas, "If we put our flag on the opposite side of the creek, it'll be harder for opponents to get across with out anyone noticing, it'll also slow our opponents down and make their clothes heavier, so it'll be harder for them to run. Half of Hermes, Castor and Pollux (the Dionysus' twins) and Demeter will defend the flag, Demeter can set up thick grass and vines to slow down and trip up our opponents, Castor and Pollux are wicked with throwing stones, they'll aim right at the head with amazing precision they can easily knock out opponents from at least forty feet away, we'll have them hidden up in trees with sacks of ready planted rocks and stones. Then we'll have the Hermes cabin and Demeter - after they've finished with their first job - will be standing guarding the flag in a circle formation. Thalia, you'll be by the river, if people are crossing the river you can electrocute them using the water. Just fire a small bolt of lighting at the river and, well they won't want to go on. If needed you'll go on attack, but it'd be better for the team if you were on defence." Thalia scowled but nodded as did Luke, both satisfied with the plan so far. "The rest of us will be on attack in groups of three, from there it should be easy. Ares cabin will be on attack, Aphrodite will be cleaning their make up, Apollo will be in tree tops defending, so make sure the attackers look out for that, Hephaestus will mostly have put traps in the ground so watch out for those as well, they'll probably be half on attack half on ground defence and patrol. I think we've got this." Annabeth finished, her voice slightly hoarse from her long speech, "Sound good?" She asked, desperate to please Luke, and in a way Thalia.

"Sounds good, I hate always being on defence though," Thalia whinged slightly but nodded her acceptance of the plan

"Yeah sounds great princess." Luke praised, giving the girl he considered a sister a half hug and a pat on a back causing her to blush. The conch horn rang signalling a well deserved - and necessary - dinner.

* * *

Olympus

* * *

"Attention Council, may the meeting start." All the Gods continued what they were doing but sat down on their thrones. Hermes sat on his phone checking his emails, half junk trying to get him to buy ambrosia from _AtAmbrosia_ , or a subscription to HephaestusTV, Ares was picking dried blood out of his nails with a knife, Aphrodite was continuously making adjustments to her make up. Apollo was reading Playboy with Hermes occasionally looking over his shoulder and whistling in appreciation, which would cause Artemis to look aver and scowl at the two men. Hephaestus was tinkering away morphing some scrap of metal into an unknown kind of robotic masterpiece. Demeter was reading a magazine called **_Nuts_** _for Cereal?_ whilst her sister, Hera was absentmindedly dusting her throne with a peacock feather - not that she enjoyed cleaning, no, that was a slave's job, but she was bored, and there is no plausible explanation for what people might do. Dionysus was peeling skins off of grapes then eating them. Athena was listening intently to her father's words whilst occasionally scowling at her rival, Poseidon who was leisurely lounging on his throne. Zeus sat on his throne, believing he had everyone's attention, "Are there any updates or issues the council needs to address?" Zeus asked the council with a smug smile set on his face.

"Well, there has been a slight increase in monster attacks, if you look at the two graphs I sketched one is from last year the other is from this year, as you can see, an increase" Athena informed the council pompously. Artemis nodded,

"Yes, there have been more problems for my hunters." Artemis added in.

"Ok, have our weapon upgrades helped in this situation. It has been a month, which should have been enough time for the campers to be comfortable with using the new fire-arms, your children have been teaching them, Ares, Hephaestus am I correct?" Zeus asked pompously, knowing that he was of course correct.

"Yes, the fire-arms have integrated as part of the camp's lessons. There are competitions to encourage people to practice with the guns in there own times, the main one we are trying to get demigods to use at the moment is a Glock, but for the more advanced demigods we are trying out the DSR-Precision DSR 50 Sniper Rifle and the Accuracy International AS50 Sniper Rifle. These are good guns and we have Hephaestus cabin continuously making celestial bronze, imperial gold and stygian iron bullets. These will be good for nearly all types, at the moment we are working on mixed bullets, as in a mixture of the three previously listed metals then they would be able to kill more monsters, I think it would be a good idea if we added some form of led or a metal that can affect mortals, incase needed." Ares grunted,

"Why would we need to kill mortals." Athena asked Ares distastefully, staring at the dried blood next to his throne.

"Just in case. If, **he** rises, then **he** will enlist mortals who just wish to right against the world. Then we will need to kill them, so we will need to have guns that will kill mortals, duh." Ares insisted.

Athena nodded skeptically but stayed silent, then Zeus spoke up, wanting to be in control of the meeting once again. "So we have three guns we are using. The Glock, Accuracy International AS50 Sniper Rifle and the DAR-Precision DAR 40 Sniper Rifle."

Ares glared at his father, "DSR-Precision DSR 50 Sniper Rifle."

"Yes yes, I can't help but feel we need another type of fire-arm we have two sniper rifles, we need another, non-sniper rifle." Zeus told the council, acting as though he knew all about guns.

Ares nodded, grinning at the thought of more guns. "Yeah, we could use the Smith & Wesson M&P Shield 9mm, that's a nice gun." Ares made it appear, spun it around and fired it numerous times at a target which appeared. He massacred the fake body hitting it in the head all the times. "Or we could use the Ruger LCP Pistol." He then proceeded to demonstrate the gun, in a fashion like he did with the Smith & Wesson. The Council nodded absentmindedly pretending they were listening.

"Yes, yes, get those incorporated into the system at the camps, this should be good." Zeus pompously

Ares grinned toothily and threw the knife he was using on his nails onto a new target, causing splinters to fire off. He clicked his fingers, "Done."

"Are there any other matters for the council address?" Zeus demanded,

"Can I have some wine," Dionysus whinged...

 **AN/ Sorry - a bit of a filler, please DM / review me with ideas**

 **How did you like this chapter - sorry for how long it will take to update - Sunday was the last day of hols for me.**


	9. Memories and Gifts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

 **Thanks lily016 for being very supportive and helpful.**

 **Sorry for taking so long to update - busy life... I hope you like this chapter - more of the hunt in this one**

Phoebe groaned, "I don't get all of this gun talk. Gun this, gun that, need to learn how to use guns. What about good ol' fashioned bows?" Phoebe whinged, annoyed that people were now using guns - which were easier and quicker to use than bows, which were of course the hunter's weapon of choice.

"Boys can't shoot boys." Zoe replied dismissively with a slight sense of humour present in her voice.

"Uh, hello? I can shoot boys, I seem to recall splitting your arrows just last week." Percy stated mock-annoyed at Zoe's comment.

"Who says your a boy." Harriet laughed and high-fived Phoebe as Zoe smirked.

"Umm, I'm a boy." Percy whined.

"Uh huh, keep telling yourself that 'cause right now your definitely not acting like one." Phoebe teased and all the girls burst out laughing at Percy who was scowling but the amusement in his eyes showed his true feelings.

"Lady Artemis wishes for us to learn about the guns so we can use them and treat wounds caused by them and other information that might become useful." Zoe stated, stopping the teasing towards the male of the hunt. Kelsey stomped in, "Lady Artemis wishes to see you Zoe, and Phoebe." Kelsey recited. The two elderly hunters walked to her camp. Kelsey soon stomped after, followed by Harriet who had promised to meet with Millie. Percy climbed a tree and sat for a while, swinging his legs and just going over his time with the hunt. He smiled as he thought of the time him and Harriet had put snails in Phoebe's bed, she screamed so loud (and very high-pitched), she'd been bad at the pranking duo for an hour, before getting retribution by putting worms in their quivers. Then there was the time him and Zoe had stayed up, they'd been located near a beautiful, large lake surrounded by mountains in forests in Canada. They'd laid down on the grass down by the lake and had watched the stars, before falling to sleep in the serenity of the area. He grimaced as he thought of all the scars and bruises he'd gotten from Kelsey. When she'd learnt he healed in water, one of Poseidon's nice powers passed down to Percy, she punched him as hard as she could in the ribs countless times, before roughly tossing him in the water and walking back to the hunter's campsite. He was broken out of the nightmare of the thought by a loud, deep voice calling his name from below. "Dad!" Percy exclaimed happily and jumped down, running to hug his godly father.

"Good to see you Perce." Poseidon chuckled at his son's enthusiasm. "How was your birthday munchkin?" He asked his son, staring adoringly at him.

Percy grinned, "It was great dad, me, Zoe, Phoebe and Harriet all went down to a lake and swam around then we had a picnic on the beach. Then at dinner there was a cake with a target drawn on it in icing and I threw the knife at it and hit the bullseye." Percy rambled excitedly

"I'm glad you had fun Percy." Poseidon said before reaching in to tickle his son. He smiled happily, he'd never been so close to any one of his children, and he loved the fatherly bond he felt. He truly loved and adored Percy, and while he missed Sally and wished she was still alive, he didn't regret impregnating her one bit, even if the action had caused her death, he knew she'd have felt the same. When he stopped tickling his son, after he'd though he begged for mercy enough he pulled out a big present, wrapped in sea green paper with little animated fish swimming around on it. After Percy stopped staring at the wrapping paper in fascination, he slowly and carefully took of the paper, preserving it as he loved it so much. Poseidon grinned at the thought of how much Percy would love his present - or how much he hoped Percy would love the present. Percy opened it to reveal a silver watch. The silver watch had little coloured buttons on. "The red one turns the watch into a sword, the blue one turns it into a shield and the green one turns it into armour. "Awesome." Percy exclaimed happily, "Thanks dad." He jumped in for a hug which Poseidon eagerly received, "You can't lose that watch, it will always return to you," Percy nodded thankfully, "I also got you some more normal presents." Poseidon said excitedly - he loved how happy Percy had been with the first present and couldn't wait to see how much he loved these. He clicked his fingers and more of the same kind of wrapped presents appeared. Percy immediately - but carefully - tore into the wrapping paper. He received a pair of flying green converses which matched the sea green hoodie. Some other items of clothing, a football which had animated waves on and a top of the model phone. "This phone is made specially so that monsters can't contact you, I got myself one so we could contact each other, my number's already in there." Poseidon told Percy who immediately embraced him.

"Thanks dad." The two conversed and played with the football for another two hours before Poseidon had to return to his kingdom, Atlantis and return to ruling the seas. Percy walked back to camp, all his stuff in an enchanted green backpack his father had got for him which could hold unlimited items. He felt something pinging in his backpack so opened it and called out "Phone." The Phone slowly made its way to Percy's outstretched hand and he smiled, 'Love you son xx' sent from Poseidon, Percy hastily typed a reply and headed into his tent. He'd eaten with Poseidon so decided to go to sleep, it had been a long day and he was tired - well at least him yawning every five minutes showed his body thought he was tired. He hazily got into his bed and entered Morpheus' realm.


	10. Hunters Meet the Campers

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

 **Tenth Chapter! :)**

 **Would love it if you could get me to thirty reviews, six more :)**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy,**

 **Also guess how old Percy is right now - remember he recently celebrated a birthday. Percy's age is...?**

 **Also pick out an animal for Percy to have - my favourite idea wins - ( No drakon/dragon/chimera/manticore/minotaur/chicken ;) )**

"Lady Artemis has been summoned to Olympus therefore," Phoebe groaned loudly but beckoned Zoe to finish. "We are going to camp Half-Blood. Now girls-"

"Stop calling me a girl." Percy whinged to the girl's - minus Kelsey and her small band of Percy haters - to snicker and smirk at the affronted boy.

"Fine," Zoe smiled mischievously, "Ladies, please, no destroying cabins please, and if you have to shoot the boys, one save it to capture the flag, two, if you can't wait shoot them in the balls - it'll hurt more." Zoe ordered with a big grin on her face. All the hunters chuckled, except Percy who winced at the thought.

Lady Artemis walked in, "I see Zoe's debriefed you, exactly what she said, I know that what she said can be trusted." Everyone smiled and Zoe looked up guiltily, Lady Artemis however didn't notice and continued, "I will teleport you to camp in five minutes, go pack your stuff girls." The hunters giggled again and Percy glared at them all. Artemis frowned before walking out of the main campsite area.

"Yes girls lets go pack." Harriet laughed which caused all the others to laugh like a chain of dominoes. The hunters (which includes Percy) walked off to their respective camping tents. Within five minutes all of them had gathered back in the area, Lady Artemis walked over, "Hold hands." The connected in a big chain, with Percy at the end. The hunters all closed their eyes as Artemis teleported them to just outside the camp border. They walked in full of anticipation. As they walked through camp many of the boys winced and held their hands over certain areas protectively while glaring at hunters. Some looked at Percy with surprise while the others whispered to them the gossip about the male of the hunt. Lady Artemis walked with them to Cabin Seven, a simple wooden cabin with a silver bow and arrow on the front and two dark wood wolf statues at the front, with silver collars and names engraved on them; Toxo and Velos, which Percy quickly translated to mean Bow and Arrow. Lady Artemis teleported to Olympus leaving the hunters in the cabin. The cabin had silver silk carpet and simple dark wood beds with silver bedding. On the walls were vines leading up to the second floor which was simple, a campfire area which Percy remembered from last time was protected and wouldn't burn anything over intended. On the floor was grass green carpet and the ceiling had stars matching the constellations and a bright silver moon. They dumped their stuff and Percy walked over to a separate area Artemis had made for him. Then, led by Zoe they walked into camp. They walked over to Big House and Zoe left the hunters outside, taking Diane with her to go see Chiron. As they waited for Zoe and Diane to return, the hunters all started chatting and messing around with their bows - seriously scaring most boys. Some Apollo kids were playing basketball against a mix of Hermes and Dionysus. When the ball was flying through the air (sent by an Apollo kid) heading for the goal, three arrows quickly became imbedded in it, puncturing, deflating and pushing the ball to the other side of the court. Millie, Sam and Grace who were all casually pulling their bow strings, staring with mock innocence at the sky, "Hey what you do that -" One boy started yelling, before realising who'd sent the arrows. "Uh sorry." He stammered and ran off to his laughing - yet terrified cabin mates and other friends. All the hunters snickered at the frightened looks plastered on to the boys faces. Ten minutes later Zoe and Diane walked out happily conversing. "All fine, though he said he'd prefer no broken bones or burning buildings. Oh and girls," She smirked deviously at Percy, "We've got our annual campers VS hunters match tonight at five. We'll talk tactics at the cabin." Zoe finished. The hunters walked back to their cabin, glaring at all the boys who looked their way. The hunters made a silent, mutual decision to talk upstairs. Harriet - ever a thief, pulled out a large bag of marshmallows, and Sam, another daughter of Hermes, pulled out sticks to put them on. Diane quickly lit a fire using flint and steel which was by the stocked up wood. "Alright, tactics," Zoe started, smiling with anticipation.

* * *

The hunters ate dinner in hushed whispers, a lot like the campers who were snidely talking about them behind their backs, thinking they hadn't noticed, or wouldn't notice. Percy readily ordered blue coke and a big cheese burger, with piles of ketchup the size of Mount Everest and thick crunchy fries. He smiled wistfully at the memory of blue food. When Sally had first met Gabe a few weeks later they had their first argument. Percy'd asked his mom whether he could have blue coke.

 _ **Flashback - Percy's POV**_

 _ **Bweive - Believe**_

 _"Mommy cwan I ha'e bwue coke pwease?" I asked_

 _"Of course you can Percy." My mommy smiled down at me with a happy smile,_

 _"You can't have blue food." Gabe said incredulously slightly angry at how silly the idea was. His face went a light shade of red._

 _"Why cwan't I ha'e bwue fwood?" I asked a team blossoming in my eye._

 _Gabe rolled his eyes as Sally quickly replied, "Of course you can have blue food Percy, Gabriel just doesn't believe in things like magic and santa." She shot a quick warning glare at Gabe who simply stared right back through his squinting pig-eyes._

 _"Who don't bweive in San'a Cwause!" I cried looking at Gabe with a bewildered expression spread all over my face._

 _"I don't and blue food doesn't exist." Gabe demanded, Sally shot him another Gabe,_

 _"Bwue Fwood don't exwist?" I asked, tears running down my tanned face._

 _"Of course it does, Gabe's just jealous you though of it first, and I can prove it exists, and until Gabriel acknowledges its existence, he may not have any blue food." Sally stated, smirking at Gabe who just stared back, red-faced, with a cocky look on his face, as if there was zero percent possibility that blue food was real."_

"Owkay Mommy. San'a Cwause does exwist don't he?" I asked innocently

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

 ** _3RD PERSON POV._**

"So, are we all ready, everyone knows there positions and tactics." The people surrounding the obvious ringleader nodded, "Have you got all the, for lack of better words, special items." The small crowd nodded again, "Then take positions, take cover, and aim for the boys' special places."


	11. Capture the Win

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

 **THANKS GUYS, I'm now on 32 reviews which is better than what I asked for so thanks for your support**

 **To be honest I didn't think I'd get to chapter five, let alone chapter eleven, so thanks guys, because if you hadn't fav,followed,reviewed or read I would have probably quit this story**

 **Oh and the animal suggestions so far are a:**

 **Narwhal (1 vote)**

 **and a Wolf (1 vote)**

 **keep voting for what Percy's animal should be or if he should have more then one - also start reviewing names, I thought maybe, Fengari which means moon in Greek, but keep piling me with ideas.**

 **Now for the story:**

 **Capture the Flag**

While the number of the hunters was well lower than the campers, the campers were a side of around a hundred while the hunters had thirty members, so that is odds of roughly one hunter:three campers but for some hunters they have to take four campers, but then again the hunters had an advantage. They'd been blessed by Artemis so were stealthy, quick and quiet. Their skills with their bows easily outmatched the best Apollo campers, and they had a secret weapon, one who goes by the name of Percy.

The plan was simple, Percy, Diane and Phoebe were on defence - trust me they didn't need more then that. Kelsey, Millie, Grace and some of the others were 'middlers' they stuck to the middle, taking down campers and defending or attacking when and where they were needed, the wild cards. Zoe was on attack with a couple other hunters including Harriet, their job was easy, get the flag, hurt campers, demoralise the campers. Easy.

Percy was sat in the tree with Phoebe who had her bow out ready. Diane was on the ground with her bow out - baiting the campers. Diane and Phoebe would shoot the campers with one of their many special arrows and Percy would wash them away with a wave of water. All hunters were equipped with seven different kinds of arrows (not including the normal, boring one) - they really had to win this game, for pride's sake. There was the fart bomb arrow, which gave off a odorous smell, the hunters all had a spell put on them by Millie, their resident daughter of Hecate so they couldn't smell them, they also couldn't be affected by the sonic boom or light arrows. The sonic boom made a loud, very unpleasant noise while the light arrows blinded you for a couple of seconds, they made it be as though you were looking into the sun. There were the ice arrows, made by Percy and Grace - a daughter of Khione - they would make you so cold that it would be hard to move and your fingers would go numb, there were the exploding arrows, which was pretty obvious, they exploded things. There was a dark arrow which obviously made it so dark you couldn't see then there was the Hephaestus arrow, if you remember the good old days when there was a bit more actual rebelling on Olympus you'll remember when Hephaestus made a net that no god or goddess could get out of and imprisoned (he'd imprisoned three gods by the way, Hera for the plain reason of her stating he was disgusting and then encouraging, ok forcing, Zeus to throw him of Olympus - which by the way is why mortals believe Hera threw him off, it was Zeus but Hera made him and Zeus not wanting to look bad said Hera did it, and who'd disobey the king of the gods, to be honest I don't get why he didn't cover up the affairs, but anyhow, - he also caught Ares and Aphrodite doing interesting things which required nudity, back to the point...) the arrow would capture the target in a net like the ones Hephaestus had made, the victim wouldn't be able to escape.

Percy looked up after hearing quick successive whizzing of arrows cutting though the air like a knife through butter. He saw Phoebe and Diane furiously firing at the campers. As Percy turned to look at his opponents he whistled in awe at the amount. There was around thirty all charging three. Percy closed his eyes and concentrated, focussing on his powers. Suddenly a huge wave towering around four metres tall swept through the forest and charged the demigods. When the water subsided all the demigods were on the floor, still being pelted by arrows, coughing up water and wheezing for breath. Percy closed his eyes and concentrated again. The water which was lying on the floor in a large puddle suddenly froze encasing around half of the demigods feet in it as well. The water in their clothes, hair and dripping down their skin all suddenly froze. Phoebe and Diane looked at the source in awe, Percy was sitting still beads of sweat flowing down his face. "Arrows." He panted, Diane nodded and started firing again, Phoebe quickly taking her lead. Soon all the thirty demigods were captured or immobile, either unconscious or so scared they couldn't move, or literally couldn't move because they were incased in nets and, or nets. Phoebe grinned and high five a still concentrating Percy. Once he realised the water was unnecessary he sighed deeply and released his control. The ice quickly returned to its natural water state. "That was amazing Percy, your powers over water have grown immensely." Phoebe gushed and Diane agreed, though in a slightly less fan-girlish way.

"Thanks, I've practiced loads with dad." Percy blushed from the praise as he replied modestly. Phoebe ruffled his hair and they smiled happily, then pumped their fist up in the air and cheered loudly as they heard shouting from within the forest - mainly Harriet chanting 'We are the Champions.' The three laughed and jumped down from where they perched. They ignored the bitter campers and didn't bother helping them as they jogged past to where the other hunters celebrated. As they reached the area Phoebe immediately went up to Zoe and Harriet and enthusiastically praised Percy who modestly and awkwardly stood back, ignoring their looks of awe out of embarrassment not rudeness. "Well," the centaur sighed unhappily, "That's another win to the hunters, well done to you. The score rests at-" He began before being happily intervened by a hyper Harriet, who piped up "Seventy-one to none." She sang gayly like a baby bird in the morning. The campers groaned and stomped off angrily moaning at each other for their fault in the loss. The hunters stayed celebrating in the middle of the forest for another half an hour, amidst the lively nature they were so used to when hunting. "Alright girls, to the cabin." Zoe ordered causing Percy to groan, Zoe just smirked and led her hunters to the cabin. They all sat around the roaring flames, roasting marshmallows on the pre-prepared sticks. They were all lively celebrating their victory exuberantly praising another and awkwardly receiving others' exuberant praise. Towards the end of the celebration Zoe raised up a marshmallow cooked to perfection, she waited for a quickly accepted silence. "To the hunt!" She cheered and the hunters laughed before repeating her chant and swallowing their marshmallows whole.

 **I'm sorry for how short it is - I have a sports free weekend which won't be writing free as I hope to get at least one if not two chapters updated. Thank you and please review. (Thanks for the ninety odd people who have followed and the fifty odd who've favourited this story as well as a big cheers to the reviewers and a thanks to the readers.)**


	12. Bows and Guns

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson - an amazing person called Rick Riordan does.**

 **The Kelsey idea was given to me by** **bigmike589**

 **Sorry for not updating last weekend - turned out I had a tennis fixture which took up the whole of Sunday and then Saturday was full of revision for my exams - first one is on Monday, and ... yeah. I'll try and update during this week but I probably won't be able to. This half-term will be a lot of revision but I'll try and fit in some writing as well (aiming for around five chapters this half-term) then I won't update until around two weeks after half term as I have loads of exams but then I have nothing so I'll hopefully update at least 10 chapters before September though I'm aiming to maybe finish the story!**

 **Enjoy:**

"Please... Please don't get any closer..." A familiar voice cried out, "Help me someone help me!" The voice screamed out, "My mistress, Lady Artemis will kill you." Percy gasped - it was a hunter.

"Unfortunately your mistress is busy, and she'll never hear of this - unless you want this to become a regular occurrence." A deep male voice taunted,

"Don't get any closer please." The voice was angry but very nervous which the captor took obviously took advantage.

"How do I do anything without being closer." The voice teased.

"Don't you dare get any closer or I will castrate you then kill you then bring you back alive so I can do it all again." The female voice yelled getting back some confidence for a few seconds, but when the girl responded this time Percy suddenly remembered something, "Kelsey." He whispered, his sea-green eyes wide wide with astonishment. His tormentor, his abuser, and now the tormented. He turned his back and took a few paces away from the scene. Around five metres away from where he was originally standing he stopped. He sighed deeply and turned around, guilt present in his face. He went and crouched behind the tree, he got out a bow and notched an arrow before peeping out from his hiding spot. Three male campers were with Kelsey. Two were holding her down while the other - the obvious ringleader - was standing around taunting her about how she would fall from the grace of the maiden goddess, by no longer being a maiden. Percy scowled, if there was one thing he learned from the Gabe situation, it was how he hated how people took advantage of others. The hunters got it wrong when they said that the only people constantly in the wrong were males, (though they had become more lenient towards the opposite gender - well some of them) the hunters didn't realise that females could be and have been just as bad as males, that was their main flaw. Percy held the bow up, the arrow gently brushing his face, he pulled back his right hand until it reached past the ear, he quickly released the string, piercing the ringleaders male parts, causing Percy to wince even though we was the perpetrator. The ringleader let out a blood curdling scream as his genitals were cut in to, but his screams were drowned out by the anguished shouts of his companions as they now both shared matching dilemmas. Percy pulled his black hood over his face, shielding it from the possible sight of the three wounded campers. He quickly ran over to Kelsey and gave her a hand up, immediately shushing her as she recognised him. The duo quickly ran back to the empty Artemis cabin (the other hunters were out smashing Apollo's best in archery). They stood in the cabin in an awkward silence. The tormentor, became the tormented, then saved by the one she tormented. Percy gave out a deep sigh at the silence then proceeded to make his way out of the cabin. Just as he reached his hand out and had placed it on the door knob, Kelsey whispered two words, nearly inaudible to ears other than Percy's enhanced via the half blessing of Artemis, "I'm sorry." Kelsey sat on the bed crying silently, her body shaking as she realised how near she'd come to losing her maidenhood. Percy, in a passing moment of compassion walked, slowly and hesitantly over to her. He cautiously put an arm over her shoulder in an attempt to comfort the broken hunter. He let out a small relieved smile which quickly faded into a casual non emotion showing look. Kelsey wiped away her tears and fragilely stood, "I'm so sorry." She mumbled,

"It's ok," Percy hushed awkwardly, trying his best in the new, uncomfortable situation. Kelsey sat back down, "Thank you Perseus." Percy nodded, his face red, "Anyone would have." He embarrassedly stated, walking out of the door leaving a crying, distraught, guilt-ridden hunter. He glanced a remorseful look back at her, feeling slightly guilty but knowing inside it wasn't his fault.

When Percy was out of the cabin he sat down next to one of the wolf statues, he rested his head in his hands and sat, thinking about the day he'd already had. "Woah mate, I don't recognise you so you must be know, but a little tip would be to not sit outside the Artemis cabin, gods do the hunters hate us men." A calm, friendly voice informed Percy, obviously not recognising him as the male of the hunt. The boy was of a big build. He was tanned and muscular and had grease stains on his shirt. His hair was a mess - a lot like Percy's was constantly - and his eyes were a dark brown with a fiery forge red hint. A son of Hephaestus if Percy guessed correctly

"Ah, thanks for the warning I guess, but I kind of live with the hunt." Percy told the boy whose eyes' widened in shock and disbelief.

"Oh." He stated dumbly. "Well then..." There was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes, "Are you any good with a bow?" Percy grinned at the boy's question and attempt to make conversation. Percy slung the bow off of his shoulder and quickly pierced a bulls eye of a target being used by an amateur archer around thirty five metres away from where the two were talking. The archer turned around in astonishment, looking for the suspect. His eyes darted around, not considering Percy as a potential suspect considering how far away he seemed. "Yep, I think your quite good with a bow!" The boy gasped, amazed at the younger boy's skill. "But are you any good with guns?" The boy asked with a smirk, assuming the hunters only really trained with the conventional ways, he led Percy to the shooting practice area, answering the question.

"Well, we've trained a bit with guns, but I prefer bows - easier and more effective." Percy told the boy, then, as they reached the practice area, he proceeded to demonstrate, casually shooting three arrows in one pull of the string, one hitting the lower parts, where it hurts the most, one impaling where the heart would be and the other penetrating the forehead of the body target, "Its a lot easier to do that with a gun then a bow, well I don't think its possible to shoot multiple bullets at the exact same time with a gun." Percy said to the boy, thinking carefully about the matter.

"Not at the exact same time with these guns, but it is easier to reload and shoot, you just pull the trigger." The boy stated confident that guns were better (maybe he was a bit annoyed at his lack of skill with a bow)

"Ok, lets have a contest," Percy began saying diplomatically, "I, with a bow, you with a gun, one minute the most times you hit the target, which gun are you going to use?" Percy asked,

"The Ruger LCP Pistol." The boy told Percy, eagerly awaiting the prospect of a competition - albeit an unfair competition but at least it would be one he'd win, guns are obviously better than bows in his esteemed opinion.

"Ok then, I've got a watch which will beep when the minute starts and beep when the minute ends. So get your stuff prepared and when your ready tell me and we'll start." A few minutes later the two were ready and in position. Percy had five arrows notched in his bow ready to fire and the boy, Charlie Beckendorf had his gun ready. Percy already liked the older boy, he seemed to be friendly and confident - but not cocky in any way, - he seemed like the kind of guy who'd risk his life for his friends and was very loyal. "Ok 3...2...1...GO!" Percy yelled excitedly, smiling slightly at the boy as they began firing arrows and bullets. By ten seconds they were starting to sweat, twenty gone and they'd already had to either reload so many times you couldn't count or have to use a new quiver of arrows, thirty and sweat was dripping down the sides of their face, forty and they were shaking slightly at the intensity. Fifty and the sweat could have filled a bucket and sixty they were on the floor, laughing, but secretly crying inside at how hot, and hurt they were. They staggered to their feet and shook their clammy hands. They slowly walked over to their targets, going with Beck's target. The target had a small number in it - part of the gift from Ares, so you'd know how many had, or would have hit the targets. A staggering 202 started making Percy worried. "You realise that's about three and a few a second. That's crazy man." Percy gushed in awe, Beckendorf sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "Who are you? The best shooter in camp." Beck shook his head even though the statement was true. "Lets go over to yours," A blushing Beck beckoned Percy over to his target, his eyes wide as he looked at the score. "How the hell do you shoot five arrows a second, I get three with a gun, which is a lot easier to use, 314, gees mate do you have any down time."

"Not much, though when I had this competition with Harriet and Phoebe - my best friends in the hunt - and Phoebe got two hundred and ninety one and Harriet got two hundred and seventy four - I got two hundred and one but they are both like hundreds of years older than me." Beckendorf's eyebrows raised until surpassing his hair line as the sentence went on.

"Good match though man, I still think guns are better, your just bloody amazing with a bow." Beck said, it was now his time to gush.

"Yeah, you were pretty dam good with that gun. I hope I see you some time soon, the hunts leaving tomorrow morning, but next time we're here lets have another competition. Yeah?" Percy asked hopefully, and slightly sadly realising that he wouldn't see his new friend for around another two years - the hunters rarely came to the male infested hunt, for reasons like what nearly occurred involving Kelsey.

"Yeah." Beck nodded, "Hopefully I'll see you later mate." Beck hopefully said, realising that he'd made a friend in the nine year old. Beck walked off mumbling something about 'How the hell does a male become best friends with male-hating huntresses.'

Percy grinned at the disappearing form of his new friend, his stomach grumbled noisily causing him to blush, luckily no one was around but then the dinner bell sounded, almost as if in response to Percy's stomach. Percy jogged over to the Artemis' table, silently shaking with laughter as he saw three boys protectively covering their injured genitals.


	13. Heracles' Pelt

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or some of the ideas offered to me by** **dizzydaisy37,** **Luminous Crystal,** **LazyFanGirl** **and** **BigMike589**

 **Thanks for all your input and advise (and some great ideas) I can't believe I have forty reviews and over sixty favourites - And Over A HUNDRED follows**

 **(Wasn't sure the spellings of empousa or dracanae - and didn't have time to check them up - review if they're right - thanks)**

 **Here is the story**

"Perce grab your bow - we're under attack!" Harriet yelled through the tent. Percy quickly woke and jumped out of bed, he grabbed his bow and slung it over his shoulder, then grabbed his sword, still in pyjamas he ran outside into the battle area. "How nice of you to join us." Harriet snarked sarcastically, a small smile on her face which disappeared as a dracanea lunged at her with an stygian iron dagger, Percy quickly decapitated its head causing Harriet to smile in thanks. "Pyjamas?" She asked, one eyebrow raised as she quickly picked off a group of three hell hounds attacking Millie - who was already dealing with a couple empousa. Percy smiled sheepishly then looked down at his PJs which were sea green with animated fish swimming around, he blushed slightly and Harriet smirked at his embarrassed expression. Percy quickly notched five arrows, he turned his bow horizontal and took out five monsters at once. "Nice one." Harriet laughed slightly, before copying his action, also impaling five.

There were less and less monsters still alive, and more and more gold dust sitting on the floor. Artemis was at a meeting in Olympus so she was no help, the hunters had taken on and killed about sixty monsters (who were quite dumb and there forth simple to kill) so far, and there were still more to kill. Then a Nemean Lion walked in, it stood almost baiting the hunters, its eyes slowly resting on each person tauntingly, as if to say 'You dare try and kill me'. The Nemean lion stood flaunting its power, egging the hunt on in hopes for a juicy, sweet smelling demigod, or at least some fresh meat. All the hunters had arrows notched facing the Nemean lion, all the other monsters had been sorted out (as in killed, and sent to the, oh so wonderful place called Tartarus - aka Hell.) the Nemean lion stood there and cocked his head to the side, confused why we'd even try and kill it. While most monsters were wary of the hunt, when the hunt was minus the goddess the hunt didn't seem so powerful. The Nemean lion roared and charged down one of the younger hunters, (if you count fifty years as young), the hunter, Grace, immediately released her arrow, only for it to bounce of the Nemean lion's impenetrable coat. The arrow only made the Nemean Lion, it hesitated slightly in its tracks then charged again. All the hunters released their arrows at the lion who only growled and slowed slightly as the arrows merely dropped to the floor next to the beast. Grace had quickly scaled the nearest tree and was pounding the lion with arrows from her unreachable spot. "The mouth." Grace yelled, after seeing the pink vulnerable tongue of the lion. "The mouth isn't protected." The hunters immediately trained their arrows to the mouth, but the lion, almost as if understanding what they were saying, stopped roaring and shut its mouth. The Nemean Lion decided instead to try and charge down the girls, maybe at least lessen the hunters' numbers, if he went to Tartarus there'd be a hell of a fight to get him there. "Hey," Percy yelled, trying to get it angry, "Uh, how's it been since Heracles kicked your ass?" Zoe's eyes hardened slightly at the mention of the now minor god, but she understood Percy's idea.

"Hey, fluffy, your just a little cat aren't you." Zoe sneered at the beast, not really knowing how else to insult the Nemean Lion without mentioning, _his_ name, the rest of the hunt getting the gist of what to do, started hurling insults at the now enraged Nemean lion, "Heracles didn't even need a weapon to defeat you, scaredy cat." One hunter yelled, that seemed to push the Nemean Lion's boundaries and it let out a deafening, ferocious roar, "NOW!" Zoe yelled and the hunt all pierced the pink tongue of the Nemean lion with their silver-tipped arrows. The monster let out a bone chilling wail as it transformed into golden dust. The hunt was about to walk away (Grace had quickly climbed back down the tree) when out of the corner of the eye there was a golden pelt. The hunt simultaneously gasped, "Heracles' pelt!" One whispered in awe. Zoe scowled at the pelt and continued, angrily, walking back to the campsite.

When Zoe was well out of hearing range, Percy whispered, confused at Zoe's behaviour, "DOes she have something against Heracles or something?" Phpebe turned to address the male of the hunt, "She met Heracles once upon a time, on one of his labours for Hera, she trusted him, only for the 'hero'," Ohoebe said the word 'hero' with sarcasm, scoffing at the fact he was considered by most a hero, just because of his father. "Only for the 'hero' to betray that trust and abandoned her like last year's garbage. He's the reason Zoe became a hunter." Percy slowly nodded at the explanation,

"The real Heracles sounds like a git." The hunt laughed slightly at his description of the egotistical, annoying son of Zeus. "What do we do with it?" Percy asked, causing a few confused looks, "We can't just leave the pelt here, what if a mortal or a monster finds it?" The once confused people slowly nodded in understanding,

"Who's idea was it to fire in the mouth," Diane asked taking control.

"It was Grace's" Harriet quickly piped up, Grace blushed sheepishly,

"Then Grace gets the pelt." Diane stated.

Grace shook her head, "No, if our lieutenant feels this strongly about it, none of us should be in possession of it." Again the hunt nodded in agreement and understanding of her lack of desire for the pelt.

"Well, what DO we do with it?" Diane asked, the only response being silence. After around a minute Percy spoke up shyly,

"Well we could, what do you call it, send it to the Gods, like a prayer... What's it called..?" Percy asked at a lack for words,

"A sacrifice?" Percy nodded, "Yes, that's a good idea, someone light a fire!" She ordered, the hunt quickly got a fire around, as Zoe peeked behind a tree, her presence unknown to the hunt.

Grace threw the pelt in the fire, "To the gods!" She yelled dramatically causing a couple of grins at her behaviour,

"Or to anyone who will castrate Heracles." Percy butted in causing a few laughs. Zoe blushed slightly, her heart warmed at the hunt's response to her encounter with Heracles all those years ago, while she hated Heracles for what he did, in a way she was glad, because without that egotistical, arrogant, and lack for better words, man, she wouldn't be with her only true family in the hunt, so in some weird way she was thankful for that git Heracles.

* * *

 **Later that Night**

 **Morpheus' Realm**

The dream - that's what it had started out as - had begun in a green, plush field, Percy was sitting on a picnic mat holding hands with someone whose face was blurred out, he stood up pulling her with her and they began walking through the forest next to the field, Percy was doing all the talking, when he next turned round the girl he was with, well it certainly wasn't a girl anymore, nor was it someone he ever wanted to touch, let alone be holding hands with. Gabe Ugliano was glaring at Percy with his small, beady eyes. He raised his hand to punch Percy. Percy tried to run but Gabe's grip was too strong, he couldn't move Gabe's fist connected to Percy's face, and when it withdrew it had blood splattered on it. Percy's lip had split open, and blood was spilling out. Then a knife appeared out of Gabe's back pocket, he tauntingly ran it down Percy's face, tracing an old scar. "Time for your punishment, brat." Gabe grinned maliciously, laughing at the pain he would inflict upon his step-son. Gabe lifted the knife, gripping it in his clenched fist. He brought down it quickly, intending it to pierce Percy's face. Time slowed, literally. Gabe's hand looked as though it was wading through thick jello. A man, dressed in a white chiton with purple outlining and a sash of gold. He had sandals on and looked as though he'd been snatched from the times of the Ancient Greeks. He had a short, well-trimmed white beard and shared some resemblance to the elder gods. On his head he had a gold crown, in his right hand he held a scythe, his left hand was occupied with a golden, expensive-looking pocket watch. The man pushed Gabe over, plunging his scythe into the fear filled man. Gabe let out a loud, ear-breaking scream, which was quickly cut off as the life left his body and he disappeared back to where ever he came from.

"It isn't time yet." The man said, his voice radiated power, and authority, "Not yet grandson." The man - Kronos - smiled at Percy, in faux niceness.

"K-Kronos." Percy stuttered, fearful of the Titan king in front of him.

"Yes grandson. Have you decided yet?" He asked, in mock grandfatherly tones.

"You know what I'm going to say, so why are you asking?" Percy asked getting a small dose of confidence.

"I need to hear you say it, then when I kill you it'll be so much easier, you'll beg me, and maybe I'll be nice, maybe I won't but you will remember this. Me, being nice, offering you a different way, a way in which you won't die when your sixteen." Kronos' explained patiently,

Percy sighed confused, "I don't get you, I'm not even the prophecy child. I'm not the oldest child of the elder gods, so why do you act as though I am?" He asked bewildered.

"You will become the eldest child, I can sense that. Either they will die or be trapped in time, one of my specialities," Kronos paused in thought. "I'm not going to make you decide yet, you are young now, foolish. I don't expect a god influenced child to immediately go to the side of the Titans. I would be foolish myself if I suspected that. I promise you that if you join my side I shall shower you in riches, make you in charge of many things, you of course will be below me, but below no one else other than me. I shall give you power, the power of your father, your father's friends, and your father's enemies. You will get to choose your friends to save, and bring back the dead. Don't you wish to see your mother again? Don't be selfish, I'm sure she'd wish to see you again? You could do whatever." Kronos said, smiling at Percy. "Together we could rule the world."

"How do you expect me to believe you, just earlier today monsters attacked camp, they could have killed my friends, and you were most likely behind this attack." Percy demanded, but Kronos responded as if talking to a boy who didn't understand that he had to go to school,

"I swear it on the Styx Perseus. Wouldn't you like to kill the God who betrayed your friend Zoe, doesn't Heracles deserve punishment. I would let you kill and torture Gabe. You could be second only to me. You could control Atlas and Hyperion, if you join me. If you don't then, I'm afraid your sixteenth birthday, will also be your day of death. I promise you that." Kronos told his grandson.

"The demigods, the ones I didn't save, and the mortals, they would die, correct?" Percy asked,

"Not necessarily," Kronos began, before losing his trail of thoughts.

"Swear it. Swear it on the Styx no one would get harmed and then I'd possibly, maybe consider joining." Percy ordered the Titan King.

"You know I can't do that." Kronos sighed agitated.

"Until you do, me, joining you," Percy gestured as he spoke, pointing to the respective people he spoke about. "Isn't even a possibility." He informed Kronos whose face went red and he angrily flashed out, coincidentally waking Percy from his less then peaceful slumber. Once he woke he immediately went to the make shift sink, washing off the dried blood which Gabe had caused him. Slowly and tiredly he went to bed, begging Morpheus for a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Mount Olympus**

 **Meeting of the Gods**

The Gods and Goddesses of the Olympian council all casually walked around, chatting to their friends in the gods and glaring at their rivals. Zeus sat on his throne demanding unreceived attention. His face grew red with anger, "SILENCE!" He yelled furious at their lack of respect and awe towards him. The Gods and Goddesses reluctantly returned to their seats. Most merely pretending to listen to Zeus droning on about the lack of respect from demigods. Athena coughed, not very subtly, "Lord Zeus, may we address the matter of the gathering of monsters." The rest of the council turned their heads, glad for an actual conversation for once, instead of Zeus ranting on about some small problem - or Dionysus whinging about his wine and nymph restrictions. Zeus stopped, he glared at his daughter, the Goddess of wisdom, but smirked internally, - finally some attention. "Is it really that big a problem? I haven't noticed."

"Actually, _father_ ," Artemis said father very bitterly - causing Poseidon to smirk at the lack of respect for his egotistical brother. "It is. More and more monsters have been attacking, see I think he has something to do with it."

"Foolish girl, my father is not alive." Which started a lengthy discussion (if you could call arguing a mere discussion) in Greek. "Enough." Zeus yelled. "The Titan King is not rising, that is final, council dismissed." The other council members all groaned (minus Dionysus who was to busy reading wine magazines). All of the other Olympians had realised long ago that something was amiss with the natural order of things, and had all come to the conclusion of Kronos. If only the arrogant king of the gods could see through his 'all seeing' eyes long enough to sense this. Then they could at least have a chance against the king of the Titans.

 **Here it is - little longer then normal, please review**

 **Hope you liked it**


	14. A New Mission

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Percy Jackson**

 **Mowe - More**

 **Thanks for all the reviews (and favs+follows) they meant me updating faster, now its half term I aim to update a couple this week (maybe Wednesday and Saturday ?), though I do have to revise. I'll try my best - no promises! Not really happy with this chap so might make adjustments. Depends what YOu think**

At Olympus the Gods and Goddesses were yelling - nothing new. The main cause of the fighting was Zeus' downright refusal to realise that Kronos was in fact rising. Poseidon and Artemis were the main people protesting against Zeus while, Zeus' only representatives was an old, fat drunk (who didn't even understand what was happening, and an arrogant, idiotic jerk - himself.

"Pateras tha afxanetai alazoniki malakas. Akrivos epeidi eisak o vasilias ton theon den simainei oti boreite na thatpsei to kefali sas sta maxilaria kai na xechasoume to provlima!" Poseidon yelled angrily, the rough translation being;

Father is rising you arrogant jerk. Just because you are the king of the gods does not mean you can bury your head in your pillows and forget about the problem

As you could expect Zeus took great offence to this, and being the immature, theatrical jerk he is he didn't decide to reply politely:

"Kai mono epeidi zilevei sas gia. Ména den simaínei óti boreíte na prospoiitheíte patéra afxánetai. Sas aplós prospatheí na epanastatísei enantíon mou, kai den prókeitai na leitourgísei Boreíte ilíthio , ilíthio , ilíthio ilíthios."

Translating to Zeus saying that he controls all gods and Poseidon is just a 'jealous stupid, stupid, stupid idiot.'

That was pretty much how the fight was going with other gods occasionally butting in and Artemis continuously saying: Typiko paradeigma enos arsenikou - typical example of a male. Which to be honest was a typical example of Artemis. The main problem on Olympus was Zeus' refusal to believe that Kronos was uprising. Zeus let his power driven emotions get the best of him which meant he was insecure of the fact Poseidon was most likely more powerful then him and (in Zeus' mind) would overthrow him.

"Silence!" Zeus shouted angrily, "Stop Talking now!" The Gods and Goddesses looked up and Zeus' abrupt change in emotion. "You all seem to be stuck with the idea that the Titan King is rising. He is not, but as you are all so fixed upon this idea I have decided, to compromise!"

"What is your compromise brother?" Poseidon asked, calming down slightly.

"As we have armed the demigods, we create an elite group of fighters for Camp Half Blood. Just five or something. The best sword man in camp, which I believe is your son, Luke," Zeus glanced at the proud looking God, Hermes. "Shall lead this group, I suggest that we have a child of Ares, my daughter Thalia, a Hephaestus child and a child of Apollo or Athena. Then we have brains, aerial, ground fighting and general skill. This way the can fend off monsters." The other deities nodded slowly, coming to grips with the idea of an elite group. "Hermes, you will break this news after the meeting is finished. Which I believe it is unless anyone else has anything to discuss?"

The Olympian deities shook their heads, and thus the meeting was concluded. After it finished the Gods milled around talking to each other, gossiping or discussing domains. "Oh Aph, I love what you've done with your hair!" A nymph gushed, trying to get in the goddess of love's good books so maybe that cute satyr would notice her. 'Aph' just smiled with her pearl perfect teeth and twirled her hair in mock embarrassment.

"Its a look reserved for only the most beautiful in Olympus." She smiled slightly, "Me then."

"Yes. You are the most beautiful goddess." The nymph praised.

"Excuse me, her, the most beautiful goddess, what about me?" Hera demanded angrily,

"Well obviously Maple," Aphrodite said, making up a name.

"Its Jasmine," the nymph butted in shyly

"Whatever, your Maple now, obviously Maple has great taste, and can see who's more beautiful - ME!" Aphrodite exclaimed, calmly and cockily.

"While you might be more beautiful then Hera, I am obviously the prettiest, and I have brains as well." Athena cut in, she'd heard the whole conversation and thought it was disastrous how blinded some people could be.

"You, more beautiful than me." Aphrodite raised her eyebrows in disbelief, "Me, the goddess of beauty!" Staring at the, in her opinion, completely misguided goddess.

"Ladies, it is obvious that I am too stunning to even be involved." Hera snidely interrupted, thinking the other two were completely wrong, she was the Queen of the Gods, chosen by the most powerful of the Gods (that git Zeus by the way).

"Lets not forget about are last little, disagreement, Paris chose ME, not you, and certainly not you, sweetie, ME." Aphrodite told them condescendingly. Athena and Hera now both showed matching faces of anger, and humiliation at the thought of that competition.

"You cheated!" Hera accused,

"Yes, you bribed him with Helen." Athena yelled. All the other Gods and Goddesses ceased their conversations and looked over, sighing at the mess that would occur.

"All is fair in love and war. Oh and don't think Paris didn't mention to me that you bribed him also, so I guess it really is fair - I guess I'm more clever, and better, and obviously prettier because I won, I beat the goddess of wisdom, and the Queen of the gods. Plus with mine, it wasn't a bribe, it was a little gift, see he'd have chosen me anyway, I am the most beautiful after all!" Aphrodite smirked, a look surprisingly unpleasant on her.

The two offended goddesses lunged at Aphrodite, only to stop in confusion as the lights flickered. The whole room shivered in cold, and the shadows grew.

"Hello siblings, nieces, nephews, nymphs and other unimportant members, having a fun little family discussion." The man who walked out of the shadows asked bitterly,

"Hades, you are forbidden from Olympus, you may not be here." Zeus warned,

"Yes and you shouldn't be lying about the uprising of Kronos, I know things about Tartarus, I know the gossip. Yes, father is rising." Hades rose his hand as Zeus opened his mouth. "No, no, I don't want an argument - I just need to talk to your daughter, oh brother of mine." Hades told Zeus. "Artemis would you gift me with your presence." He asked with mock sincerity, but his eyes gave away his begging. Artemis sighed, hesitated and reluctantly nodded. They walked out of the main room and the other Gods and Goddesses all, still silent, sat down in shock. Hades, in Olympus, wanting to see Artemis of all people, and the man-hating goddess agreeing to this.

 **Outside the throne room**

"So what do you want Uncle?" Artemis asked confused, Hades looked around,

"Not here, do you happen to know a safe place?" He asked in return. Artemis nodded, she rested a finger on Hades' shoulder and they disappeared to another place. It was on the edge of a cliff with a beautiful, diamond blue, glistening sea beneath them. The moon was in the night sky, the stars lay beside it like its blanket. The area they stood on was a green, lush field of green grass, with a dark green forest behind them.

"So what do you want?" Artemis demanded of her Uncle, the Lord of the Dead.

"Years ago, long before the oath, well ok a couple of years before the oath, I met a woman." Hades paused, sorrow filled his eyes, and a tear welled up. He shook his head angrily, angry he had let go of his emotions, but Artemis had seen the moment of compassion, from the normally compassionless god. "She was lovely, her name was Maria, Maria Di Angelo. We had children, two, one Bianca, the oldest by a year, and the second was Nico, the youngest. Zeus found out about them and threatened their extinction unless I took Nico and Bianca to Camp Half-Blood, but I couldn't let that happen, Zeus would kill them anyway. At this point Bianca was six, Nico four, nearly five. I offered Maria safety, with the children in my palace, Persephone didn't have to know. But Maria said all would be fine and Zeus wouldn't. I was with them and Maria had finally agreed, she ran upstairs to get a necklace from her late father to take with her when there was a massive explosion." Hades choked back an involuntary tear. "Zeus had decided their time was up, he didn't know I was there. I was with Nico and Bianca at the time, holding them in my arms. When I heard the explosion I immediately protected them in a cocoon of darkness. But I didn't save Maria in time. She, she died." Hades said a tear leaking down the side of his face. He rested his head in his hands. "I put the children in the Lotus Casino, to protect them from Zeus, they didn't remember me, or Maria, I had their memories wiped so they'd be protected. Last year, they were attacked so I tried to take them out. I put Bianca in an all girls school, but I couldn't find Nico. He wasn't there. I'm still not sure where my son is, I don't know." Hades quickly collected himself, then he stared at Artemis, begging her, "Please, please help me. I need to bring Bianca to camp, or maybe to join your hunters. Could you-" He stopped himself, "Please niece, please, help her, she is at 'Manhattan School for Young Ladies', please, please. Will you help her?" He asked desperately. Artemis ran through all possible conclusions. Nothing bad could come off of this. If she helped then Bianca could join her hunt if she wanted, or if Bianca didn't want to, or didn't suit the hunt she could go to camp, or to her father.

She nodded slowly, "Ok, I need two weeks, and some security and promises, and you'll owe me." Hades rapidly nodded,

"Of course, I just can't lose her to. Whatever you need niece, you have access to my realm, whenever you need." He said gratefully.

Artemis nodded her farewell and disappeared to her hunters, "Please save her, don't let my daughter die." Hades whispered, before finally letting himself grieve for a death which happened nearly seventy years ago.

 **Hunter's Camp**

"Girls gather round. Zoe told me about your recent fight - well done, I am proud of you all, good, quick thinking Grace, I heard you truly excelled." Grace blushed, "We have a mission from Hades, we won't be going straight away, in one day. We are to save his daughter, a girl named Bianca, her details should be sent over soon, she is at 'Manhattan School for Young Ladies' we will be going under guise of a dangerous old school, a fire or something, I am not sure, we want to be there for at least a week before making a move. Yes? Perseus?" She asked confused as to why Percy had raised his hand.

"What, What about me?" He asked. Artemis stopped, she hadn't thought about this. "I can't exactly go to an all girls school."

"Yes, uh." Artemis stopped at a loss for words, which was a new experience for the goddess. "I have promised Hades completion of this mission, so I must complete this. Would you be fine with going to camp for a while, you could train your powers easier, and get to know the campers, I know you've already made a few friends."

Percy nodded sadly, "Of course, thats fine." He said sadly. Sometimes he wished he could fit in, maybe even wanted to be a girl, just so he could fit in. Gabe made sure he would never be normal, because he wasn't, he was a 'freak' in Gabe's sick, messed up head.

 _Flashback_

 _"So brat, look at this knife, there dangerous things boy, even for a freak like you, I can make it so you'll never feel fine, never be ok, never fit in, even if you find more freaks like you." Gabe mumbled, smirking at the torture he could inflict upon the brat. He growled at Percy making him flinch in fear. Gabe quickly brought the knife up to Percy's face, he ran it down his face, at fires not drawing blood, just gently touching the soft skin on the brat he abused. In a moment of anger he pierced the freak's skin and quickly slashed a long cut down his face. Percy screamed in anguish,_

 _"Pwease, no mowe, no mowe." The young boy, of around five whimpered._

 _"Why would I care if I hurt you, or if you didn't want it." Gabe asked rhetorically, he picked up his half empty beer bottle and took a long gulp of the intoxicating liquid, he was already drunk, why did it matter how drunk he was. Gabe finished of the bottle and smashed it on the wall, right next to Percy's head. The 'brat' flinched again, "Your a stupid coward. Its just a bit of glass. Its just a bit of blood. Honestly, your just a whimpering brat." Gabe paused and listened to Percy's silent crying, not caring how much noise he was making his face grew purple, "SHUT UP YOU BRAT!" He yelled furious, and drunk. He clutched his head, which was burning with pain, he already had a hangover from earlier._

 _"Sowwy." Percy cowered into a little ball,_

 _"You can't even talk properly, but what did I tell you, you bastard." Gabe punched Percy in the stomach causing the young boy to double over and clutch the wounded area in pain. "SHUT UP!" Gabe raised his fist again, and began constantly pounding the innocent, young boy, his stepson, with his fist, before passing out unconscious, one hand holding a different beer bottle._


	15. The Beginning of Things

**(Oh and by the way reviews are like petrol, they fuel the car or the writer in my case)**

 **AziAchillesJackson - Thank this guy I updated**

 **For pairings I was thinking:**

 **Percy X Bianca**

 **Nico X Thalia**

 **Do you want the Romans in here or not, because if yes, then**

 **Jason X Annabeth**

 **Hazel X Leo**

 **What do you think? They aren't set in stone but I won't have**

 **Percy X Annabeth/Artemis/Zoe/Goddess/Rachel .**

 **Review your thoughts and here is the story**

"Honestly, its fine, go for Hades - or Hades' daughter's sake!" Percy exclaimed a smile tugging on the edge of his lips, ah how he loved the hunt,

"You sure you'll be ok?" Phoebe teased, pretending he was a little boy staying at home with out his mother for the first time.

"I'm a big boy," Percy rolled his eye jokingly, "No, seriously, get going before I tell some of the nice Ares kids your looking for a date, or would you prefer Apollo, or Hermes? Honestly I have no -"

"Shut up!" Phoebe rolled her eyes and Harriet giggled at Percy's teasing. "Alright - your coming with me." Phoebe tugged Harriet's bow, pulling Harriet over, she growled with mock anger. Her and Harriet ran down the hill swiftly passing a few farewell looks as they ran.

"Take care Percy." Zoe said in an almost reprimanding tone, probably remembering the last time they left Percy alone and he ended up freezing a cyclops.

"I will," He rolled his eyes and went to hug his big sister of the hunt, "See you soon Zoe." He said, waving her goodbye and making the short trek down the hill into the campsite.

"Hi." A girl asked, "Who are you? A new camper? Do you know your godly parent?"

"Yes, yes, and Perseus Jackson - Percy - at your service." Percy told her, subtly rolling his eyes at her inquisitive behaviour, definitely a daughter of Athena this one.

"Well?" She demanded, "Who?"

"Who what?" Percy returned, completely taken aback by the bossiness of this girl,

"Your Godly Parent dummy!" She said, now it was her turn to roll her eyes at the obliviousness of the new boy, Perseus Jackson.

"Why'd I tell you, daughter of Athena?" He asked, smirking as her eyes widened.

She grimaced, "I only just met you and I already hate you."

"Hate is a big word miss daughter of Athena, what is your name?"

"Annabeth." She stated quickly.

"Nice enough name, Anna-beth. I'm going to big house, I'll be staying in cabin 8 I think, its by far my favourite," Percy grinned at her astonishment, walking off before she could say a word. As he was walking to big house he noticed a big, buff boy walking towards him, wiping the grease off of his hands, "Beck!" Percy exclaimed happily, he ran over and gave his friend a manly hug,

"Perce?" He asked, "What you doing here, and where are your man-hating buddies?"

Percy's face dropped slightly, but he quickly put on a strained grin, "There going on a mission to an all girls school, got to pick up a demigod, but as it is an all girls school I can't come."

"Too bad," Beck said, patting his friend on the back, "But at least we can have another competition right?"

Percy nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, definitely."

"Hey, I made you a little something, with the help of a cyclops who's staying here - Poseidon's kid, a good guy, Tyson. Anyway, I've got it here some where," Beck paused rummaging around in his pockets, "Here it is." He brought out a polished ball point pen.

Percy frowned slightly, accepting the pen and rising his left eye brow confused. Beck laughed, "Uncap the pen, no, no not so close to me." Percy un capped the pen, bewildered until he dropped it in surprise.

"Gees, a little warning would have been nice, but thanks, this is amazing." He said in awe,

"Eh, its ok, put the cap to the sword," Percy's eyes widened in shock,

"This is so damn cool," He whispered amazed,

"Hehe, yeah, um, throw the pen as far as you can," Percy stared at him as if he was a man man, before tossing the pen, trusting that Beck wouldn't make him destroy or lose his gift. Percy looked at Beckendorf questioningly,

"Just wait a second." Beck said calmly, "Now check your pocket or something which holds stuff. Percy quickly patted his pockets, before reaching into one and pulling out a polished ball point. "It is called Anaklusmous." He stated,

"Riptide," Percy mumbled, staring at the pen as though it was a winning lottery ticket. "Thanks so much Beck, I need to find my, my brother I guess and thank him." Percy muttered gratefully,

"Your brother?" Beck asked,

"Didn't I tell you?" Percy returned, "Poseidon's my dad." Beck's eyes widened,

"Thalia Grace is going to want to fight you now, she's been looking for a cousin to fight, apparently Tyson doesn't count."

"Thalia Grace, as in the daughter of Zeus?" Percy asked, wondering if it was the girl they had saved long ago.

"Yep, exactly," Beck said, popping his 'p'. "Wait? Do you know her?"

"Um, maybe, we saved - we as in the hunt - a daughter of Zeus long ago, black spiky hair, lightning blue eyes, quite pale skin colour." Beck nodded at the description, "Oh and she came with a boy, blonde, blue eyes, quite lean, looked like a runner, and a girl, small, curly blonde, grey eyes, wait was that, no, that wasn't Annabeth?"

Beck nodded, "Yeah, when they arrived all they could talk about was the hunt saving them, Grover, the satyr was stoked, if Thalia had died, he wouldn't be where he is now, a licensed searcher."

"Searching for..?"

"Pan of course, the Lord of the Wild, but he's been lost for ages, some believe he's faded." Beck said, looking at Percy concerned as he clutched his head,

"Um, I'm gonna lie down, my head hurts, I'll see you later, tell Chiron I'm here if you have time, thanks for Riptide." Percy said, before jogging off to his cabin, gently massaging his burning fore head. He lay down on his bed, closing his eyes, grimacing the entire time

* * *

 **Hunters**

 **Manhattan School for Young Ladies**

"Hi, I'm Zoe," Zoe stretched out her hand to shake the girl's next to her. She had dark skin, black hair and obsidian dark eyes, "Bianca, nice to finally meet someone who isn't a posh snob." She whispered the last part causing Zoe to laugh, "I'm starving" Zoe said, her stomach grumbled, "See, my stomach agrees with me, do you want to grab some food, I'm sure my friends would love to meet you, - unless you wish to hang out with some posh rich snobs?" Bianca laughed and nodded, happy she'd finally found a friend amidst the swarms of posh girls. She laughed and ran after Zoe who'd gone to talk to a friend while Bianca had spaced out. "Hi, I'm Luna, Luna Artemis Moon, I think my parents were obsessed with the moon for some weird reason." 'Luna' or Artemis said, shaking Bianca's hand and looking at Zoe appraisingly, astonished she had managed to find the girl within the first morning, 'This shouldn't be too hard, I don't think I'd mind Bianca joining the hunt at all, though it is a bit surprising Hades has such a nice demigod daughter' Artemis shook her head, clearing her thoughts and walked to the cafeteria with Zoe and Bianca, not looking forward to school lunches.

 **Not a good chapter, but at least it is a chapter**

 **REVIEW**


	16. The Claiming

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson - Rick Riordan does**

 **To A Guest: I'm sorry I don't have Wattpad but thanks for reviewing - I'm trying to get this out quickly because ALL OF YOU GUYS REVIEWED, thanks for your input, I get that their are some mixed feelings about the pairing, the actual pairings probably won't actually happen uhstil a lot later and won't really influence the story to much. (I'm not the best at writing romance, but I'll try if thats what you guys want - its all about the readers :) I hope you like this chap)**

 _ **POLL ALERT: POLL PAIRINGS OPTIONS**_

 _ **Bianca X Percy**_

 _ **Thalia X Percy**_

 ** _Other_**

 _ **THE POLL WILL BE UP FOR 2 CHAPTERS**_

 _ **PUT YOUR ANSWER.**_

 ** _IF YOU CHOOSE OTHER, YOUR PAIRING CANNOT BE_**

 ** _PERTEMIS_**

 ** _PERCABETH_**

 ** _PERCY X RACHEL OR_**

 ** _PERZOE (UNLESS EVERYONE WANTS PERZOE BUT DEFINITELY NOT THE OTHERS)_**

 ** _Oh and Also - DO YOU WANT LUKE TO BE THE BAD GUY?_**

 ** _NOW ..._** **ON WITH THE STORY**

"Ok, so Percy your by the creek, defending the flag, Hermes cabin, your on attack, Athena is mixed between attack and defence - you know your spots, Aphrodite your with Percy, and Hephaestus your on secondary defence, I'm on attack," Thalia ordered, we all knew it was Annabeth's plan, Thalia didn't try to hide that, she knew she wasn't the master strategist, Annabeth, or actually any Athena kids were. Thalia subtly smiled at Luke, who everyone knew she liked. He charmingly smiled back then looked at us, "Positions."

Luke Castellan was the leader of the elite group, oi fylakes - the guardians. He was a master swordsman at camp, and was also the cabin counselor of the gigantic Hermes cabin, he was a nice guy as well, but had always had a dark side to him. He was roughly five years older then Percy, so was sixteen or seventeen, as Percy was now eleven, but very nearly twelve.

"Ok then, we've got this." Thalia encouraged, "Lets Go!" She ordered. The campers scattered to our respective places. Annabeth playing a strange game, using strange tactics, she had seen what the daughter of Ares had done, or tried to do, and she had her suspicions about Percy's godly parent, she did it for pay back, Percy had been very rude - in her esteemed opinion - to her, but also because of her curiosity, because of two days ago, Percy's second day

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Aw look, its the new mess, Prissy I think his name is, isn't that right Prissy?" She taunted dumbly, and by her, that means Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, the war god, also the demented god who's obsessed with blood, death in battle, battle, anti-peace, he was the kind of person who liked and admired Hitler - not because of his beliefs, but because of what he did to the world, the havoc he caused and participated in._

 _"Nice to meet you, old mess I guess, unfortunately for you your are wrong, my name is Percy." Percy calmly stated, not caring for the girl's attitude._

 _"Old mess, old mess. You are calling me a mess, you deserve punishment PRISSY." She yelled, her face red at the simplest of insults._

 _"I think you've lost a few brain cells, or you probably just wasn't born with them, its not as if Ares is the cleverest, just say it with me Per- cy. It isn't that hard, Per-cy, Percy, if its to hard call me Perce, Jackson if you must, Perseus will do, Theseus, my middle name, honestly, just not prissy - it isn't my name." Percy casually told her, enjoying the colour display on her face, a light red, to a dangerous red, to a furious purple._

 _"You - PRISSY-" Clarisse began threateningly, interrupted by Percy holding up his hand,_

 _"Honestly it isn't that hard, Percy, ok, good, now continue," He nodded his head and gestured for her to continue, Clarisse's eyes narrowed, she bared her teeth, "Gees do you a disease or something, bitten by a wolf?" Percy asked with mock concern, "Do you want me to call over an Apollo kid, I can get them to check your head, see if your sane while they're at it." Percy added, smiling brightly, "Oh, your face is a wonderful purple at the moment, its like fireworks on the fourth of the July, except colour changing!" Percy said happily, before his look turned to that of a boy getting coal at Christmas, "No, I don't like that colour as much - change it back!" He demanded._

 _"PRISSY!" She screamed angrily,_

 _"For Gods sake its Percy, its really annoying me." Percy said with mock frustration._

 _"YOU ARE COMING WITH ME." She yelled angrily, a couple of her male siblings walked over and followed her, jeering at Percy as he was tugged to the toilets by his hair, and trust me Clarisse wasn't being gentle. "Your going to pay PRISSY."_

 _"Stop. NOW! MY name Is PERCY, PERCY. GET it right you dumb war child." Percy said, angry, but not intimidated in the slightest. Clarisse punched him repetitively, causing Percy to bare his fists threateningly, but not yet hitting her, the hunt had made him learn to keep his cool._

 _"You bastard," She screamed raising her fist to punch him. Percy's head whipped up, almost surprised not to see Gabe with a beer bottle, hitting him over the head. He involuntarily flinched, before reminding himself that Gabe wasn't here. Clarisse punched him in the stomach, causing him to double over. She got ready to hit him again, her fist coming down to Percy, ready to connect with his fist. Percy tiredly dodged the punch, letting Clarisse's fist connect with the side of the toilet walls, breaking the plaster. Clarisse yelled, in anguish, pain and frustration. "Your going to pay you brat." Percy swiftly intercepted her next punch and landed one of his own into her stomach. She fell backwards but one of her brothers kept her up and took her place. "I might not care for her, but I care for our reputation." Out of the corner of his eye Percy saw Clarisse flinch, and sadness filled her eye. Her brother, who was much older and stronger quickly punched Percy, his fist splitting Percy's lip open causing blood to spill out, he pounded him a couple more times, before Clarisse took over again, "Dunking time." One of the brothers, who was leaning against the back wall, casually smiling at the pain being inflicted against the little runt in front of him, he suggested the idea playfully, as though it was a better alternative to be dunked into the dirty water of the toilets, "Find the dirtiest one." Another demanded._

 _Once they'd found what they deemed the worst one, and made it worse by emptying some odorous stuff into it they pulled a bleeding and battered Percy over. Percy caught a glimpse of Annabeth hiding, spying at the torture, looking regretful, and almost guilty she couldn't stop it. She sighed, and looked away. She mouthed 'sorry' not thinking Percy would see it. Filled with a new sense of determination, Percy woefully struggled against the wrath of half the Ares cabin. Eventually they got him on the floor in front of the toilet, "Dunk... DUNK DUNK DUNK!" The brothers chanted, grinning maliciously Clarisse slowly pushed Percy's head forwards. Percy closed his eyes and concentrated on a tugging sensation in his stomach. He heard a quiet hissing and smiled, "Have fun," He mumbled for only Clarisse to see, who raised an eyebrow and ignored it, continuing to force him into the water. Percy quickly dodged to the side, easily avoiding the torrent of water and, other not so pleasant stuff. The mixture of all of people's waste and some less than clean toilet water quickly flooded the bathrooms, the Ares kids squealed, which they'd later be teased for by other campers, but to be honest who wouldn't have done when you were knee deep in that horrible sewer stuff, the only person in the toilets unscathed was Percy who seemed to be encased in a bubble of clean water, which pushed the dirty stuff away from him. He grinned at the punishment of the camp tormentors, that grin disappearing as he realised that there would be consequences for this bit of fun._

 **End Of Flashback**

So this is how Percy ended up, facing the whole Ares cabin on his own - the Aphrodite cabin ran off to go have some kind of 'love goddess kids' only type of fun. Percy didn't mind not going with them. He didn't really want to know what they were doing, but equally he didn't want to have to face these enraged Ares kids. He shook his head, almost giving up to the beating. He couldn't face fifteen odd Ares kid, the whole cabin had come, hoping to punish them, they didn't care for each other, but they cared for their reputation. "This one, is going to pay." The obvious leader threatened, "Slow and evil is the way we like it, and I'm sure our father blesses this punishment." The nineteen year old kid looked to the sky, smirking as his sword was shrouded in red mist. "Yes it seems Lord Ares, does bless this, lesson." His smirk turned evil, with a sadistic look in his eyes he ordered a couple kids to charge me. After Percy was quickly disarmed, its not as if he was powerful enough to take on three, Ares blessed, master of swords, enraged kids, all older than him by the way. The ringleader pushed Percy to the floor, he whipped out a pocket knife and slowly traced down the side of Percy's face, who involuntarily shivered, at the blatant reminder of Gabe. "Stop" Percy whispered. "Stop now, and my father will spare you."

The Ares cabin laughed sinisterly, "Your father, would never beat our father. He's probably just a random minor god of the sewage or something." The Ares cabin began to take it in turns to taunt him and throw punches at him. It got to Clarisse's turn. "Time to pay for humiliating me, Prissy." Percy rolled his eyes.

"My name is Percy." Clarisse didn't respond, she just smirked and got out a electric spear with red mist around it, "Given to me by my father." She stated, "Your my first test subject." She prodded Percy with the spear, causing him to shake, his hairs stood on ends as electricity coursed through his arm.

"Nice weapon." Percy smiled weakly. Clarisse just continued to prod him as her brother's cheered her on, pleased at the torture of the boy who'd embarrassed them.

"The flag, its over there." Percy pointed in a random direction.

"We don't care about the flag, we care about the boy who humiliated our cabin." A boy yelled. Clarisse poked him harder, "Chiron said no maiming." Percy mumbled as she drew blood,

"He wont care about one unclaimed demigod." She gave him a big electric shock with her spear,

"Put him in the water, then electrify him. Electricity don't go well." A boy sneered, Clarisse pushed a weakened, tired Percy into the water, who smirked as he felt regenerated. Clarisse raised her spear ready to prod him, but instead Percy tackled her, his wounds healed, and no longer weak and tired, now strong and energized, Percy quickly thrust her own spear into the spear owner's sibling, before snapping it and taking on the cabin. All left was Clarisse, and the cabin leader. The cabin leader charged, and put up a good fight, pushing Percy into the water, Ares nor his kids didn't have a single brain cell it seemed, Percy re-energized once again began to par with the boy, until a loud cheer from near by halted him.

"We've won," Percy muttered, hoping to exit the fight he was losing. "The game is over."

"I don't care." The cabin leader said, his voice raising angrily. "Your dead. Your dead." He repeated furious.

From the clearing emerged a celebrating team of blue plumed helmets.

"Its over Zak, get away from him." Luke ordered, holding up a red flag triumphantly. Zak lunged at Percy only for the boy who embarrassed his cabin to duck and push him into the water, the currents quickly taking him down the river. Then a hunting horn sounded. But not like the ones Artemis' hunt used, like the one Chiron used. "DUCK PERCY!" Luke yelled. Percy ducked and uncapped Riptide as he did. Surprised to see a black, three headed dog jump over his head, baring his teeth and froth dripping down. His red, beady eyes trained on Percy who charged him, feinting to the left before impaling one of the hound's many eyes. The hound growled, but Percy this time plunged his sword into the Hell Hound's chest. The hell hound disappeared into golden dust, and Percy fell back into the river, exhausted. Immediately people rushed over, going to get him out, but he stood.

No one else stood anymore, they all crouched into a bow, some smiling at Percy's confused look, "Look up." Luke whispered calmly. Above Percy's head was a sea green trident, made from mist. "All hail, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, God of the Sea, Shaker of the Earth and Tamer of Horses." A deep gruff voice belonging to a familiar centaur yelled, Percy looked around, smirking slightly at the awoken children of Ares bowing down to him. The trident disappeared, and the campers rose.

"We need a quest!" A new voice yelled, breaking the silence, "Perseus Jackson will lead a quest to find the Lightning Thief!" The unfamiliar voice sounded.


	17. Oh, By The Way, Your A DemiGod

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

 **Poll is still open - please vote**

 **AT the moment the poll goes like this:**

 **1\. Percy X Thalia (Option B) with 42% of the votes (3 people)**

 **2\. Percy X Bianca (Option A) and Percy X Other (Option C) with 28% (2 people each)**

 **Make sure you vote so that your ideal pairing has a chance!**

 **Enjoy - oh and thanks for all the reviews - you guys are the best! (I read everyone of them and they definitely help me write)**

"Hey, cousin." A girl's voice said hesitantly,

"Hey cuz," Percy replied with a smile tugging at his face, he slung his arm around the punk rocker daughter of Zeus.

"So your a, uh, a son of Poseidon." She asked, trying to make conversation.

"Well duh." Percy said, grinning crookedly at his friend, who playfully pushed him, still finding it awkward to hang out with the son of Poseidon, as she didn't know him.

"A quest hey, your lucky, I didn't get a quest 'till last year, and it wasn't a big one, it was Luke's actually, going to get some golden apples, fight Ladon." Thalia's carefree attitude vanished instantly. "Me and Luke, we were, the only ones..." She faltered, "We were the only ones who survived." She got out, biting back a tear before shaking her head at her supposed weakness, she was probably one of those people who thought crying was for weaklings.

"Hey, its ok." Percy said, drawing his cousin into a comforting hug. He patted her back, "If you want you can come with me?" Percy asked her,

Thalia looked up, hope in her eyes, "Really?" She asked, Percy smiled, and laughed slightly, he rested his head on her shoulder,

"Course you can." He said, and Thalia hugged her cousin back, before pushing him away,

"Enough soppy stuff, a race?" She asked, egging him on, begging him for a challenge, a competition.

"What kind of race?" Percy asked suspiciously, Thalia's eyes lit up enthusiastically,

"Lava Climbing Wall, race you there." She yelled, already legging it half way across the dining pavilion, Percy sighed, but grinned and ran after her. "I'll win Grace, I'll win." Thalia shot a glare over her shoulder, but kept running, she wanted to prove her worth as a daughter of Zeus, basically, she wanted to beat her younger cousin.

* * *

 **Manhattan School For Young Ladies**

 **(The Hunters Mission)**

"You want to hit the cafeteria?" Bianca asked, well more like begged, the food in this place was in the smallest quantities (and not the best quality either), and they were all growing girls, just some had been growing for a few millennia more then the others.

"Fine." Zoe agreed. The two girls walked down the white plastered corridor, quickly making their way through the bustling crowds of adolescent rich, snobby girls.

"Oh look, lunch seems to be lovely today, green mush, with more mush, or we can have soggy bread with even more mush." Bianca snarked sarcastically, imitating one of the posher girls in their class' accents. Zoe let out a giggle before grabbing an orange and a bottle of water, waiting for Bianca to pick up her choice from the cold food bar, the hot stuff, wasn't really the nice stuff at this school. Bianca quickly followed Zoe to a table, holding a sandwich and a diet coke, "Hey Luna, Phoebe, Harriet!" She said, listing off the girls, of course I doubt you could count 'Luna' or Artemis a girl, more like a maiden goddess.

"Hey Bianca, hey Zoe," The listed girls chorused back, Bianca and Zoe sat down, only to immediately stand up, along with Luna, Phoebe, Harriet, and all the hunters really, actually most of the people in the room stood up when they heard a bone chilling scream coming from just outside the cafeteria. Bianca reluctantly, and hesitantly followed her new friends as they raced out of the cafeteria to meet the threat. What shocked her wasn't that her friends all held bows and were firing at the threat, but more that the threat was a frickin' giant with one eye. A cyclops if Bianca remembered correctly from her brother's myth-o-magic game, her brother, Nico. Bianca bit back a tear at the thought of him, he, he, was lost. Probably dead, he could barely cope in that damn casino without Bianca. A tear welled in her eye and slipped down her face. She shook her head, trying to forget that momentarily lapse of weakness, she turned to the threat and promptly ran back into the chaos-filled cafeteria. She immediately went to the food bar, grabbing a tray of mush and as many knives and forks as she could muster, shoving them in her pockets, her tray, her hair.

She smirked at the look of surprise and shock from her friends as she ran back in to the corridor, she grabbed her plate and used one of the many knives to scoop off the mushed peas and soggy bread. She flung the cafeteria food into the cyclops' lone eye, causing the cyclops to roar in anguish as it clutched its eye, it angrily, blindly charged down the girls, but it was bombarded with silver arrows and blunt knives and forks pushing it back. Luna pierced its already battered eye, and it disappeared, like literally, the cyclops disappeared, and left some gold dust. That was when the entire school seemed to decide to burst in and 'help', not that they did, they expelled all the girls involved, for disturbing the school feel, and hurting someone - they thought they caused the scream, didn't they realise they were in the flipping cafeteria at the time, dumb mortals. So they all packed their bags, and Bianca was getting ready to say farewell when they pulled her aside, and explained. Explained everything.

It was simple, Luna confronted her, well Luna, or is it really Artemis, "Ok Bianca, I'm going to put it bluntly then, the Greek Gods, yeah, they're real, I'm one of them, and so is your father."

"No, no, my father is dead!" Bianca had exclaimed,

"Well sure, he is the God of the Dead, Hades, but he's immortal, a God who can't die, you get it so far?" Luna or Artemis asked, Bianca nodded dumbly, "I am Lady Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, Maidens, Childbirth." Bianca began to bow, but Artemis quickly beckoned her to stop, "No need to bow, we are friends are we not," Bianca slowly nodded again, still bewildered about this whole situation, and just waiting to wake up. "Alright, don't interrupt ok?" Bianca nodded again, it seemed to be all she was doing lately, "These are my hunters," Artemis gestured to the girls around her, Zoe, Harriet, Phoebe, all of them, about twenty. "I saw your skills against the cyclops, you were great under pressure and improvised without a weapon. Normally a demigod would be sent to Camp Half-Blood a safe haven for all demigods, but I've seen your skills, and don't want them to go to waste. Will you join the hunt?" Artemis asked, Bianca nodded yet again,

"Yes, I'd love to." She simply stated. Artemis smiled, and asked her to recite an oath, to swear of men, to become a forever maiden, immortal until she fell in battle. Artemis travelled her over to a campsite, her and the other hunters of course, her sisters now. She had family again. Not that she'd ever forget Nico, she'd always remember Nico. Always.

They fitted her with a bow, taught her how to use it and gave her two daggers, one silver, to attack werewolves who had a vendetta against Artemis' hunt for some reason, and a stygian iron one, which was apparently a gift from her father, it had engravings off a skeleton head, and wolves, to show her allegiances and relations with the Hunt, and her father, Hades. It had a leather handle, and was perfectly balanced. What a day, starts off with PE, then you fight a cyclops, then you become an immortal, and now you have weapons, and will fight till your death. This was the life of a demigod apparently. This was the life of all demigods. This was her life.


	18. Bianca's Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

 **Thanks For Reviewing**

 **Check out the POLL which is on my Bio, and vote, I'll try and add in some of the guest reviewers votes as well, no more than one though. This is the Bianca you should be thinking of when you review, because this is the Bianca whom Percy would be with.**

 **As of right now it is COMPLETELY even, with three people voting for each, so I need at least one more person to vote, unless you want Percy to end up with a skeleton.**

 **I was wondering if you want a different POV - review your advice**

 **Read, and hopefully enjoy:**

 **Oh and by the way, while you are waiting for me to update, why don't you go bombard Anaklusmous14, TheseusLives, and Pluto's Daughter 11 with loads of reviews, because they are some of the best Percy Jackson fanfiction writers on - Ooh, Question**

 **1) should Percy be blessed,**

 **2) Who's your fav god/goddess deity,**

 **3) Guys - ROMANS OR NO ROMANS? (answer this one cause its important)**

 **4) WHO SHOULD PERCY's QUEST** **MATE BE - POLL UP AND RUNNING YOU HAVE ONE CHAPTER TO CHOOSE - VOTE NOW**

 **Sorry if you find this chapter a bit boring and short - it isn't my best work - I was rushing to get it out and give you something, I tried to add a little action at the end to make it more interesting, I also wanted you to understand my interpretation of Bianca, and I hope you like her, because even if she ends up not dating Percy, she will either be his girlfriend or his sister/friend, so she will still be a part of this story, so yeah, I guess, that's all my notes**

 **\- sorry for length**

 **\- sorry for quality (...)**

 **\- Sorry for the Ultimate filler chapter**

 **\- Check out the new poll because you don't have long to choose...**

 **and... Enjoy!**

Bianca was new to this hunt thing. The idea of missions to hunt monsters - wasn't that just chasing trouble? But no, it was exhilarating, interesting, exciting, though this didn't quench the feeling that demigods should be running away from monsters, instead of running into their arms and saying "What's the time? Killing time!" With a big fake smile set on their faces.

The weapons were fun, they were really fun. It seemed like the first time that Bianca was allowed to do something without someone telling her not to, or Nico, her baby brother, being in the way. She loved Nico, she really did, and she missed him dearly, but it was nice to be able to, you know, spread your wings and fly, not that Bianca would be trying that any time soon. Ever since she found out about the Gods (like eight hours ago) her fear for heights had seemed to increase immensely, probably the knowledge that a jealous, zealous god was going to throw down lightning, and 'bam' all that would be left of her would be a little Bianca cream pie, with the cream being 'dyed' red.

She wasn't sure about this maidenhood thing, yes, yes she was what, thirteen, only just a teenager, so as of right now, she didn't care that much about boys, but in the future, she wasn't sure. When she was younger she'd had things she knew for certain were going to happen, and if she stayed in the hunt, they wouldn't. A young Bianca had decided she had to:

1) Go to a good university

2) Get a cool job and an awesome, super cool and expensive house, well more like a mansion with a swimming pool, well two or three, one inside, two outside, a couple of other things, like tennis courts, badminton, basketball, squash. Basically, live in a nice house.

3) Get married and have kids

and while yes, some of it had been, quite ambitious, and just a tad ambitious, it was a goal, nice house, nice job, nice university - and a family, which was the most important part. All her life it had been a struggle, she basically had to raise Nico herself, which was fine, apart from the fact she was just two years older than him. She had never felt complete, she wanted a father figure, a mother figure, an aunt or an uncle, or maybe a grandparent. Now she had a father figure, who was a gloomy god of death, a jealous annoyed step-mother, who blamed Hades' kids for him cheating on her (great!) and an uncle who wished to kill her, another uncle who didn't give a toss, she hoped at least, one aunt had a history for disliking, no despising, demigods, and the other two seemed nice, one was cereal obsessed and the other was a hearth goddess, but honestly, goddesses, they were busy enough as it it, and most of them didn't even properly understand the definition of family.

Ok, so what the heck was wrong with some of these people, out of the Olympian's, Hades and Hestia (who Bianca personally though should both be on the council, and that isn't just her biased opinion towards her father - who she partially blamed for never being there, and damning Nico and Maria, her mother to death). But out of all of them, just four of them didn't knock up mortals, Hestia, Artemis, Hera and Athena. Out of those, Artemis killed any men who she wanted to, Athena dumped her kids like garbage on men she loved - and a lot of them barely knew of her existence and had families, hadn't had affairs, or knocked up mortals, so probably wouldn't treat them like their kids, and Hera killed Zeus' kids, for the same reason as Persephone. Hestia was the only good goddess. The rest of the Olympians went around willy-nilly knocking up mortals, or being impregnated and ditching their children with them, not once visiting, not once helping out, give a little money, or protect them from mortals - yes, yes the ancient laws, well screw the ancient rules, - family was family!

"Ok Bianca, we're going to camp to pick up a member of our hunt!" Phoebe yelled, before quietening as she walked into Bianca's tent, glancing apologetically for bursting her eardrums.

"Haha," Bianca giggled slightly, "Camp? Oh the camp I could have gone to! Who's the member and why aren't they here?" Bianca asked inquisitively, trying to begin to understand her new family, because, this is what the hunt was, Artemis was like their fun aunt, and the girls were their siblings and cousins, just all girls and no boys.

"Yes, the camp you could have, and fortunately didn't choose to go to." Phoebe answered, offering the newest member a small, sweet smile, which was quickly returned by an eager Bianca, "The other member," Phoebe looked up to the sky, as if homesick, or, yes that was it, as though she missed someone - probably this member. "You'd like him-" Bianca held up her hand, pausing Phoebe's speech,

"Him, there's a male hunter? I thought the whole point of the hunt was all-girls, man-haters, and occasionally some monster-killing." Bianca interrupted, not angry, more happy that she'd get a brother, not meaning to replace Nico or anything, just to feel that kind of love, and who knows, maybe she'd get a boyfriend out of it. She stopped her train of thoughts, she was an eternal maiden, and this boy was probably sworn off of girls or something, was probably a jerk anyway and who says he'd like her.

"Yep." Phoebe simply stated, popping her 'p's, she examined Bianca carefully, "You'd like him, he's like my best friend and brother packed in one. He's been here since he was five." She trailed off, deep in thought about Percy, she missed him, yes, obviously, looking back on things, she realised just how much he had changed this, the hunt, the bond, and the sappy stuff as well. He was very influential, she'd made most hunters realise that not all men are bad, they can be good, and to not judge a human by its genitals - well some of them. He'd made them all lighten up a little, let them see each others' real selves, without meaning to. As she continued to think about it she realised something else.

They'd changed him. When he had first arrived, he'd been happy on the outside, yes, but in reality he was reclusive, shy, under confident, (pretty bad with a bow) and different, not able to make a joke, or properly understand the way of life, about family, comfort, friendship, hurt. He hadn't known what to do in certain situations, and the hunt had taught him, just like he had taught her, suddenly her thoughts went haywire, "Hello, Earth to Phoebe." Bianca said, impatiently, not one of her common traits waving her hand in front of Phoebe's face. "I've packed in the time you've been day dreaming," Bianca teased lightly, not that she had much to pack, she hadn't even unpacked, she just put her weapons carefully in her bag, and been ready.

"Yes, yes ok, I'm alive and all." Phoebe retorted with mock annoyance, but a grin crept its way onto her face. Bianca laughed, and cautiously put her arm over Phoebe's shoulder. She tensed slightly, nervously awaiting the huntress' reaction. Phoebe just smiled even more, string her own arm over her smaller friend's shoulder. Phoebe tensed, she quickly withdrew her arm, ignoring Bianca's upset, confused, concerned frown. Phoebe cautiously got out her bow, and Bianca followed her actions, trusting her new friend. Phoebe notched an arrow and listened to the air brushing through the trees, waiting for more clues, some evidence, monsters. Being a hunter for so long had taught Phoebe not to underestimate the ability of a human's 'six sense'. Phoebe released her arrow into what seemed like a simple, innocent bush. Bianca looked at her bewildered at the waste of the arrow. However it wasn't a waste, gold dust scattered over the lime green leaves of the bush, signalling the duo of the attack, they stood back to back, instincts controlling their body, the other hunter's were at the meeting point, around a three minute walk from the campsite, but Phoebe and Bianca couldn't shout, and alert the monsters who'd simply attack them quicker and potentially injure and kill them. While Phoebe was an experienced fighter, Bianca was not, she had great battle instincts, but sometimes even those don't make a difference.

They just had to hope the hunt could come in time, otherwise, there might not be much left of them...


	19. The Battle of The Hunt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

 **I'm feeling nice, that's why I'm updating so soon, you can review me in thanks ;)**

 **Check my profile for the POLL**

 **Reviews are awesome**

 **Here it is...**

 **Last Time**

 _Bianca laughed, and cautiously put her arm over Phoebe's shoulder. She tensed slightly, nervously awaiting the huntress' reaction. Phoebe just smiled even more, string her own arm over her smaller friend's shoulder. Phoebe tensed, she quickly withdrew her arm, ignoring Bianca's upset, confused, concerned frown. Phoebe cautiously got out her bow, and Bianca followed her actions, trusting her new friend. Phoebe notched an arrow and listened to the air brushing through the trees, waiting for more clues, some evidence, monsters. Being a hunter for so long had taught Phoebe not to underestimate the ability of a human's 'six sense'. Phoebe released her arrow into what seemed like a simple, innocent bush. Bianca looked at her bewildered at the waste of the arrow. However it wasn't a waste, gold dust scattered over the lime green leaves of the bush, signalling the duo of the attack, they stood back to back, instincts controlling their body, the other hunter's were at the meeting point, around a three minute walk from the campsite, but Phoebe and Bianca couldn't shout, and alert the monsters who'd simply attack them quicker and potentially injure and kill them. While Phoebe was an experienced fighter, Bianca was not, she had great battle instincts, but sometimes even those don't make a difference._

 _They just had to hope the hunt could come in time, otherwise, there might not be much left of them..._

 **Present Time**

"Ok. This is ok." Bianca reassured herself,

"Ok? How the in the bloody hell cave of Tartarus is this ok?" Phoebe hissed back, agitated,

"I don't know!" Bianca exclaimed, frightened at the prospect of this, what there must be at least ten monsters, and had she ever fought monsters, yes, once maybe.

"Sorry." Phoebe muttered, annoyed at herself for letting go so quickly, "You're right this is ok, because we are two hunters of Artemis, blessed by the Goddess as well, we are also excellent fighters." Phoebe took her turn in reassuring herself.

Bianca smirked, "Ok? How in the bloody hell cave of Tartarus is this ok?" She mimicked, a smile touching her lips. Phoebe chuckled slightly despite the tense situation.

"We got this gurl." Phoebe said rolling her 'r's with mock sass. Bianca let out a snicker,

"Lets kick some," She stopped and hesitated, before speaking again in a fake British accent, "Monsters' Arse." She said, her tone going posher and a notch higher. Phoebe chuckled yet again,

"Stop making me laugh, we're in a laugh or death situation," Phoebe stopped herself and face planter, causing Bianca to laugh, "We're in a LIFE." She enunciated 'life' precisely, "A LIFE, or death situation." She said, and despite the sombre implication of her speech, her and Bianca couldn't help but miss the funny side of it, they both quickly hastened to stop themselves,

"SIRI-us mode." Bianca droned impersonating SIRI from a phone she'd tested when she'd gone into an Apple store once upon a time, when her school had been given a 'free day at the mall' Bianca hadn't brought the phone, god no she wasn't nearly rich enough, but she had played on the phones - who doesn't - and she had accidentally held the 'home' button for a bit to long, nearly jumping out of her seat when Siri had started talking.

Phoebe frowned, "Siri?" She asked causing Bianca to splutter in disbelief,

"Yeah, SIRI from iPhones? Apple? Phones? Technology?" She continued to ask as Phoebe raised her eyebrow in question, "Oh Hades, you hunters have no life." She moaned, Phoebe glared at her slightly, before realising the tone it was intended in and relaxing her look, still very confused about the Ifon thing, Ifon, ephon, ephone, oh that was it iPhone, and apple, what was apple? Apple as in the fruit, but how did Apple relate to this iPhone and technology thing - ok she knew vaguely what technology was, but the rest, not in a millennia - which was roughly how long she'd been alive actually, well one or two - you lose count after fifty years in the hunt. 'This is not the time to allow wandering minds,' she chided herself, concentrating by twirling her dagger. She notched an arrow in her bow again, and fired, Bianca turned around at the noise of the silver tipped arrow splitting through the air, only to see more gold dust fire up in the air like a firework display. Phoebe hissed and Bianca's eyes hardened, only now appreciating the situation. She herself notched her own arrow and blindly fired it, only looking to see the consequences of more gold dust. She was confused, as was Phoebe, who never in her millennia or however long she had been in the hunt, had she seen something like this, the monsters just waited, and waited, and waited, and holy Hades.

She had notched three arrows and fired it into the charging empousas eyes, quickly reloading and firing again, she turned very speedily to see Bianca just about holding off the lesser stream of monsters heading her way, she fired two arrows before returning to her own share of ugly beasts. She kept firing, but for everyone she took down two seemed to appear. How many monsters were there? Oh and why were they all here,? Yes and - oh so many questions! 'Not the time,' Phoebe told her self annoyed at how quickly her mind wandered from the task. Just as she was about to be overwhelmed, and Bianca to was on the verge of monsters overcoming her, a new silver tipped arrow entered the area, and another, and three more, and tons and tons, piling on the monsters, she saw someone come and stand next to her and smiled at Zoe on her left, and Harriet on her right, both, although focussed on the task, took a brief moment to smile back, before killing a couple more monsters, soon what seemed to be the endless trail of monsters slowly faded out, leaving a clearing of silver dust.

"You ok?" Zoe asked concerned,

"Yeah, I am," Phoebe replied, looking over her shoulder to see Bianca, who was talking to Kelsey, who ever since around one year ago **(they don't know about the attempted rape)** maybe two years ago, had become a lot nice, which was odd, after seven hundred years of snide comments over her shoulder, she suddenly changes, something must have happened, but what, well that's Kelsey's secret isn't it.

"That's lucky, there must have been way over fifty monsters here!" Harriet exclaimed, sounding, almost amazed about that fact.

"Yeah," Phoebe replied quietly, she was tired, and all the questions racing through her head were giving her a headache, "You guys saved us." She added on, smiling gratefully at them. There was silence for a minute or so, "Wasn't it a bit, a bit odd?" Phoebe blurted out, causing the other two girls to lift their heads and look over at her, confused. "Well so many monsters, in one place? So organised? They waited for nearly five minutes before actually trying to kill us!" Phoebe said, getting louder and louder as she went on, almost getting more confidence as she listed out her points, "I think it was planned." She concluded, "I think we were attacked on purpose, and isn't it a bit fishy?" She asked only to have blank, bewildered stares replied back at her, "Oh come on, tell me you don't see it to?" Zoe and Harriet shook their heads simultaneously perplexed. "Think of it, who could have known we were both here, both right here and we were alone? And earlier this year, we were attacked when Artemis wasn't here, and again-" She paused as Zoe raised her hand, all confidence quickly draining out of her,

"Are you implying-" She stopped as Phoebe slowly nodded,

"You think there's a-" Harriet exclaimed, halting as Phoebe nodded more fervently.

"A spy." Phoebe proclaimed, whispering quitely so that just the other two could hear it, "A hunter, working for Kronos," She looked at the two expectantly,

"I don't know Pheebs, I mean one of them," Harriet gestured to her fellow hunters, her friends, her sisters, her family. "I can't imagine one of them betraying us - there are family." She protested, not sure about her argument, and the general idea of the spy slowly becoming more viable in her mind.

"Lets wait it out. That's a theory Phoebe, but if one of them gets word of it, then the hunt will be in turmoil. For know we wait, tomorrow we wait, a week from now, we will still be waiting, waiting for the spy, if there is one, to make a move." Zoe half told, half ordered the two, who slowly, reluctantly nodded their acceptance. Phoebe sighed and turned away, she saw her sisters milling around, talking, laughing, they were her sisters, how could they be betraying her to Kronos?


	20. Flashbacks and Battles

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

 **So, as this is chapter 20 (which I'm pretty proud of by the way) I expect at least three reviews (please, pretty please)**

 **This is a special chapter, so flashbacks etc, a bit of action and slightly longer**

 **Twentieth Chapter Special**

 **I hope you enjoy**

 **Comments please, is it long enough? Is it good enough? Do you like Phoebe's idea? Or not?**

 **I'd love it if you reviewed**

 **CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR THE POLL - honestly vote or he'll go with Kelli the empousa and she'll exchange her donkey leg for his arm. (I dunno just VOTE)**

 **Oh - Please Review and Vote on the Poll! (yup I said it again)**

 **4,405 words!**

 **Series of Flashbacks:**

 _"Hey, what's your name." A black haired, sea green eyed man sat down next to the woman, who was sitting at the bar alone._

 _"I'm Sally." She responded, offering a weak smile,_

 _"Poseidon." The man told her, giving her a crooked smile,_

 _"Like the Greek God?" Sally asked, amused, why on earth was anyone in the twentieth century America, was named after a Greek god._

 _"Exactly," Poseidon said edging closer, as though telling his new acquaintance a secret, "My mom was called Rhea, after the Titan Queen, and my father Kronos, after the Titan King, so they thought it'd be hilarious if me and my siblings were named after their children, so my eldest sister is called Hestia, my elder brother Hades, my other sisters, Hera and Demeter, and my little brother is called Zeus, the old Greek Gods kind of match our personality, see Zeus is a theatric jerk, Hades, a reclusive man, and Demi is obsessed with cereal, Hera well, Hera's Hera, and Hestia," The man's face lit up slightly, "Hestia's an amazing sister, she's sweet, peaceful, beautiful, she teaches fifth grade." Poseidon said, his voice filled with love._

 _"Your lucky." Sally looked up wistfully, "I wish I had a sibling, my parents," She faltered, unsure what made her immediately feel the need to confide in a man she had just met, but there was something about him, you probably wouldn't understand, she just trusted him with her life already, she swallowed, forcing the tear welling in her eye to disappear, "My parents are unfortunately dead, they were involved in a place crash, a faulty engine or something, I was only three," She hesitated and took a deep breath, before shakily continuing, "So I was sent to live with my uncle, he was nice enough, but he didn't need or want to take care of a child, so I never felt a good deal of compassion from him," A tear ran down her face and Poseidon wrapped an arm around her comfortingly, she sighed and started speaking again, "He payed for my education up until the end of high school, I got a job, saved up money and had enough to pay for college, so I applied and got in to Stanford, which I was ecstatic about, so I accepted and start my first year there. It was amazing, but during my second trimester my uncle got cancer, and I had to leave to take care of him. So i dropped out of university, and my uncle passed on, but he had no money, or anything to offer, because he'd spent all of it gambling and drinking. So with the only money I had, I, I brought a small flat here, and I started working at a cute little sweet shop down the road." Sally mumbled, shakily reassuring herself to no avail. Poseidon drew her into a tight comforting hug. "And not everything even works, my sinks bust and the air conditioning is non existence," Poseidon stopped her kindly,_

 _"I'm good with water, why don't you take me to your flat and I'll see what I can do about your sink, yeah?" Poseidon sympathized, causing Sally's tears to start streaming down her face at the sudden kindness of the man in front of her._

 ** _Next Flashback_**

 _Sally let a tear of joy slide down her face as she rocked her son, Perseus, who was calmly sleeping in her arms, Poseidon leaned his head over and pecked his newborn son on the head. His son woke, and reached out an arm, gurgling happily, Poseidon's heart melted and he gently held his son's small outreached hand. Poseidon smiled as his son closed his eyes again, and rested against his mother's arm. Quietly sleeping. Poseidon guided Sally to a seat in her new apartment, Poseidon had insisted upon this even before she'd found out she was pregnant, while reluctant about the charity, Sally understood, she just pretended he was doing it completely for his son, and he was partially, but he also loved Sally, from the moment he'd met her he'd felt a connection, and she had to. She admitted it, she loved Poseidon, and yes she did now know he was the actual Greek god, he had informed her of his true identity when he realised she was having his son._

 _He felt that she needed to know_

 _a) who her son was_

 _b) who her son's father was_

 _and c) why the hell a one eyed giant would be outside their apartment, - he'd found out that Sally could see through the mist._

 _So, Perseus was a demigod, they had chosen to name him Perseus after the son of Zeus (which Poseidon had originally been slightly irritated about it, until he saw how perfectly it matched his son), Sally wanted him to be named Perseus, after the only demigod with a happy (ish) ending, or if he was a girl, his or her name would have been Luna, yes, yes not very Greek but it was after Artemis, one of Sally's favourite goddess, as Luna was Spanish for moon, and Sally's grandfather had been from Spain._

 _Percy opened his eyes a little bit, wondering what was happened, but stayed still and quiet._

 _"Sally, I love you, you know that right?" Sally nodded, noticing the concerned look in his eyes she stayed quiet, she would let him talk, "My brother, a long time ago arranged a marriage, a truce marriage, I don't love Amphitrite, but she has threatened your death, and Percy's." Poseidon shivered at a thought. "I can't let that happen, if you died," He shuddered again, "I couldn't cope, I just, if," Sally decided to stop him there, she gently rested one of her hands on top of his, and smiled warmly at him,_

 _"I understand, its ok," She hushed him slightly as the all mighty god let out whimper at the thought of losing his son, and the woman he loved. "Don't worry, its ok, go back to Atlantis," She comforted, before smiling again, "You have a kingdom to rule, oh mighty god of the sea." Poseidon gave her a small smile for her troubles before standing up,_

 _"I have tomorrow with you, and then I must go. Please, stay safe Sally, keep Perseus safe and tell him I love him. He can't know of his heritage, or his life suddenly becomes a whole lot harder. When he is twelve he must go to a place, Camp Half-Blood, he will be safe there, and while I'm forced to leave you," He spat the last past bitterly, "I will work on a divorce with Amphitrite, then I can get down to marrying the woman I really love." Poseidon shot an award-winning smile at her, causing her to blush slightly and hug him._

 _"I love you," She mumbled, Poseidon smiled, and brought her in further,_

 _"I love you to," He mumbled back, quickly pecking her on the cheek._

 ** _Next Flashback_**

 _Sally was at the bar again. It was a one off, she went once a year on the day she and Poseidon had met, to the same bar on Montauk beach. Sally had hired their next door neighbour's fifteen year old daughter to babysit Percy and had gone down to the bar. She'd ordered herself a beer and slowly sipped it, taking in the cold taste and wiping off the froth on her face. "Hey, how are you?" A fat man with a beer in his hand and an odorous stench asked, immediately disgusted by the man as he eyed her up, she began turning her back on him, before suddenly she remembered something Poseidon had told her, **'Demigods have a scent, and this scent attracts monsters, if Percy knows of his heritage his scent will become more noticeable and will attract more monsters, there are few ways to stop it, one is by the presence of a god or goddess, and the other, is if a person has a pungent odour which would mask Percy's scent.'** She turned back around, offering the man a winning smile, "Hey, I'm ok, but your company would make me feel better," She gave him a flirtatious wink and rested her hand on his chubby thigh, before quickly ordering him another drink, the man smirked slightly **'How hot am I'**_

 ** _Next Flashback_**

 _"Hey Percy." The fat man, Gabe his name was, said to the boy, who shied away from him, despising the smell of alcohol on his tongue, and the smell of the sweat dripping down his back. Sally walked through and stifled a laugh at another failed attempt by Gabe to get Percy's adoration, not realising he never would (and that he actually hadn't got Sally's adoration either) She passed Gabe a packet of doritos and a seven-layer bean dip which he loved, and gorged himself on. Gabe sulked away from Percy's cot and retired to the old worn sofa, switching on the TV and tearing open the doritos, spilling them across the sofa, but ignoring this fact and picked up a one of the crisps and scooped some dip up, before crunching it in his mouth. "Ya know w'at we shud do?" Gabe asked rhetorically - unlikely that he knew what the word meant, Sally turned from Percy's crib where she was playing with her son and raised an eyebrow, turning as Gabe opened his dorito filled mouth and began talking again._

 _"We shud ge' ma'ed!" Gabe proclaimed,_

 _"Pardon, say it again darling," Sally paled a little, getting the gist of what he was saying, though almost afraid of what was coming, she stuck to staying calm and continued acting innocent as though she had no idea of what he was proposing._

 _Gabe waited a second, taking a moment to clear his throat, using the bean dip to slide it down his chunky, fat throat. "We should get married." He told her, not asking her, just stating the fact which to him seemed very obvious. Sally paled to the colour of a ghost, but turned around, flirtatiously swinging her hips as she walked to him, hoping to distract him from his 'wonderful' idea._

 _"Oh, you know what we should do..?" She raised her eyebrow suggestively, she didn't care what she was implying, but Gabe's reaction was instantaneous, Sally hadn't let him yet, he didn't realise this was because she didn't like him in the slightest, but Sally would do anything to prevent marriage between them, she did not want to become Ms Ugliano, she didn't want to be his, and she didn't what him to be Percy's step father. She reached the couch, and Gabe lustfully attempted to pull her down into a kiss. Sally quickly withdrew from his arms, sighing slightly, not liking how this night was going, and not knowing how she could stop this from occurring._

 _"Not with Percy in the flat." She whispered, finding that to be a very good excuse, but Gabe just shook his head, muttering something vehemently under his breath, which Sally was glad she didn't hear,_

 _"He won't notice," Gabe told her, once again trying to pull her into a kiss. Sally refused to, and Gabe realising her reasoning hissed, before forcefully tugging her into their bedroom, "I don't care. We are getting married, and I will choose what we do." He said, forcing a tacky plastic ring onto her finger, and slamming the bedroom door behind him._

 ** _Next Flashback_**

 _"Percy dear," Sally quietly called the young child from his bedroom where he was hiding, from Gabe his stepfather. "Gabriel's gone sweetie." She sweetly told her son._

 _After a couple of seconds Percy had left his bedroom, slowly walking out to his mother. Though very young, he was maturer then most, he had been abused, and something inside of him told him his mother had to. "Percy darling," Sally comforted bending on her knees and hugging her distraught son. "Its ok," She hushed Percy holding him in her arms as he sobbed weakly._

 _"Why does," Percy faltered, "Why does Uggyano huwt us?" He asked innocently, not wanting to refer to him as Gabe, but not really knowing how to pronounce his sir name, Sally let out a weak smile at her son's interpretation at 'Ugliano' but thought it fit the overweight man quite well,_

 _"He's troubled Percy, he doesn't understand the world properly." She attempted to explain to him,_

 _"Twoubled? Why doesn' he un'erstan' the wowld pwoperwy?" He asked, and Sally smiled again, he was so innocent and sweet, not knowing the true motive._

 _"He's lost Percy. Lost the reasons why to live." Sally explained in the only way you really could to a four year old._

 _"I weally wish daddy was hewe." Percy mumbled, Sally brought him in closer,_

 _"Me to Percy, me to." Sally comforted, begging someone, somewhere to take pity on her and her son, knowing deep inside that this was her life now, there was no escape, for her, or her son._

 ** _End of Flashbacks_**

 _T_ he hunters sat in silence. They were in Apollo's sun chariot, which for their purposes had been made into 'Sun School's' minibus. "Hey ladies, hows life, yeah having fun in the hunt, I could make it more fun for you." Apollo informed them suggestively.

"For Titans' sake, shut the hell up, or I'll castrate you." Artemis threatened angrily.

"Gees, sorry little sis, see I thought I was doing you a favour? Yeah, um, see I'm taking time out of my schedule to help you, at least pay me a little respect lil sis." Apollo told her, cockily brushing his hand through his golden hair.

"Men, so dam typical." The hunters laughed at Artemis words, but Apollo just groaned,

"Just 'cause you can't take our awesomeness, doesn't mean you don't love us Arty, admit it lil sis, we are awesome, better, and a lot more attractive." Apollo arrogantly stated. The hunters just groaned again, and Artemis started toying with her bow, notching an arrows and piercing it in the seat, just missing Apollo's manhood,

Apollo gasped and opened his mouth, which was soon covered by Artemis' hand, "Listen to me, I don't care if your my brother, and if we share the same mother, I don't care, see what I do feel strongly about, is arrogant males, like you, and seem next egotistical, narcissistic comment, that arrow, doesn't miss." The hunters jeered fearlessly at a paling sun god, who wisely kept his trap shut and carefully drove the angered man haters to camp half-blood, praying his awesome sons don't get on the wrong side of the girls.

Apollo cooly drove his car to a halt on the non-camp side of the river. "Here you go ladies." He winked at the hunters, obviously forgetting the earlier threats. As Artemis walked out she hit Apollo on the side of his head causing him to whine angrily at his sister. "Hey!" He wailed affronted, before shaking his head and placing a confident, complacent smirk on his face, grinning as he stared at the hunters as they walked out of his bus. He grinned more when he turned his minibus back into his orange lamborghini aventador. "Yeah baby." He called, patting his car's side and putting on shades, before revving up his engine and flying up in the air.

"Ugh boys." Phoebe groaned,

"Ugh Apollo!" Harriet replied, causing the stern hunters to stifle a laugh.

The hunters quickly waltzed through the trees, stepping on stones to avoid getting wet from the flowing river. The walked through a small section of maple trees, chatting normally, but they all stopped when they heard the sounds. Of swords clanging, arrows slicing through the air, of people screaming and yelling, in pain and in victory. It sounded like a fight, like a big fight. They carefully walked further, avoiding stepping on twigs or making too much noise. They had all notched arrows in their bows, and were amping themselves up for a big fight, whilst being wary of the impending danger.

They stopped at the outskirts of the trees, peering through the thick branches, shocked by what they were seeing. A large horde of monsters were fighting the lesser numbers of campers. Apollo cabin were acting as medics and archers at the same time, ferrying wounded, and unfortunately dead to a clearing where no monsters were. They rest of the campers were fighting, swords clashing made echoing noises around the camp. "Bows to the ready." Artemis quietly called, the hunters all simultaneously brought their bows to the ready and pulled back the string. They all stood in line, aiming at the next wave of monsters waiting to attack. "And fire." A string of silver arrows penetrated the monsters' hides, causing gold dust to fly in the air. The campers continued fighting the now distracted monsters, who were all wondering where the arrows had come from, "Fire." Artemis called again, causing another line of destruction, "Fire." She called for the third time, and more monsters dropped to the floor dead. "Fire at will." She yelled, Artemis got out two identical silver daggers and charged down the monsters, a couple hunters followed her while the majority stayed hidden amongst the trees, some climbing to reach better vantage points.

Zoe watched the battle field, purposely not firing at the silver whirlpool also known as Lady Artemis. She picked on bigger monsters fighting innocent demigods who couldn't protect themselves, going for the eyes or the genitals usually ended in golden dust and pain for the monsters. Zoe was perched on top of a tall pine tree, she was wearing her hunter suit which had blended into the tree colours. The new hunter suit was designed by Hephaestus, repaying a favour he owed to Artemis. The changed to fit with your surroundings, which was very useful in situations like this.

Zoe notched two arrows and pulled back her bow string, quickly releasing the string and impaling two monsters. She quickly scaled down the tree with the ease and grace that only a huntress could match. She decided to use her daggers, she was one of the best in the hunt at close combat and was dying for a chance to use her skills. She smirked as she plunged her dagger into a telekhine's causing all males who witnessed this to cringe and shiver slightly at the huntress' look of amusement.

"I'm Stheno, sister of Medusa and Euryale, would you like a potato slice, with some paprika-" The gorgon never got to finish what she was saying as Zoe decapitated her, causing the plate to jump up in the air, Zoe carefully caught it on the tip of her knife, the blade piercing it slightly. She walked up to a weak small empousa, mimicking the deceased gorgon's voice she called out, way to cheerfully, "I'm Zoe, sister of the Hunt, would you like to die." She grinned and smacked the screeching empousa over the head, knocking it to the floor. She pulled the plate off of her knife and smacked the empousa in the face again before hurling it like a frisby into an oblivious cyclops fighting a demigod, instantly blinding the monster. She used her knife to finish off the bruised monster who wailed the whole way until her death.

She then went and charged down the blinded cyclops, using the demigod who had been backed into a corner and was now cowering in a small ball begging that the cyclops wouldn't find him. She leapt of the demigod's back onto the shoulders of the now no-eyed beast. "Bu-bye." She whispered into the cyclops ear before slashing its chest, before puncturing its heart. She gracefully jumped back off before it disappeared into gold dust landing on the floor in a crouch, before standing up affronted, "Gross, monster dust in my hair - I really need a shower now!" She exclaimed annoyed. The demigod she'd used as a vault stared up at her in disbelief, she smirked slightly at his face and he ran off to join in more fighting, she giggled which shocked the huntress - she never giggled, - she had way too much adrenaline, which maybe was ok, if she used it efficiently. She quickly raced to join Artemis who was decimating monsters. The goddess of the moon drilled her dagger into one monster, careful no to kill it, she then crouched as a different monster charged at her, she used her dagger as a lever, tossing the impaled monster into the charging one, causing them to collide, she simultaneously thrusted her silver daggers into the monsters hearts and ducked instinctively as a different monster attacked her, Zoe, wanting to join in the fight threw her dagger into the monsters forehead, she ran towards her dagger which was now flying in midair with gold dust sprinkled like cake icing on it, she jumped over Artemis, caught her dagger by the handle and turned ninety degrees to the right crouching as another monster attempted to kill her, she leapt up as it had just ran slightly past her, she pushed it from behind then sprinted over its body, the beast grunting in pain at every step, she moved herself onto the next nearest monster, casually kicking the monsters head as she did, turning in a full circle and stabbing the next brute in the chest, squatting as Artemis tossed a dagger, which cut threw the air and reached another monster which had been charging Zoe.

The Goddess and Lieutenant of the hunt worked in unison, their thousands of year experience showing, as the dodged their partners daggers before thrusting their own, working together, lost in a blur of silver blades. Finally the seemingly endless stream of monsters died down, panting Zoe tossed her dagger half-heartedly into the last monster which was approaching them warily, knowing its fate. The monster turned to dust and Zoe walked over to retrieve her dagger, after placing her dagger in her hilt she wearily trudged through the piles of gold dust until she reached Artemis, who was standing up tall, swelled with pride at her hunter, and also feeling pretty good about her own accomplishments. "What a fight." She heaved, proving that even Gods and Goddesses can get tired.

"Yeah." Zoe replied yawning much to the amusement of her companion. Artemis slowly clicked her fingers together, making nectar and ambrosia appear, she gestured for Zoe to indulge herself, eat as much as she needed and not a gram more, unless she wanted to burst up in flames. Zoe eagerly and very ungracefully shoved some Ambrosia into her mouth, she dipped her fore finger in the second pot of nectar - Artemis sipping delicately from the first - Zoe tensely applied the nectar to her wounds, smiling as the closed and healed before her eyes. Her and Artemis, once they'd finished replenishing traipsed over to the growing group of hunters, who were all eagerly talking about their accomplishments, two were being healed by Amelia and Millie, the daughters of Apollo, but nothing looked too serious. When they reached the group Artemis instantly hurried over to the wounded, giving the Apollo sisters nectar and ambrosia, while clicking her fingers in the direction of the other hunters, making a large tray of the food of the gods appear. Everyone quickly recharged, and when everyone was healed to the extent of being able to wander over to the campers they ambled over. Artemis beelined over to Chiron, with the hunters following her, not particularly wanting to converse with arrogant boys. Artemis summoned even more nectar and ambrosia for the campers to use and began interrogating Chiron on what had occurred.

"When did they arrive?" She demanded.

"An hour ago milady." Chiron hurried to reply respectively,

"Estimates of how many?" She ordered,

"Over seven hundred, how much over I am unsure of milady." Chiron responded. Artemis asked him a few more questions before bidding farewell to her hunters, "I'm extremely sorry for leaving you here, but I must inform my father of what happened here. It is a sure sign of uprising, and dare I say it, the Titan Lord." The hunters gasped, even the supposed spy must have, though no one who knew of Phoebe's accusation knew who the spy was. The hunters groaned at their lady's revelation before most of them retired to their cabin, hoping for a good night's sleep in Morpheus' Realm, praying that he thought they deserved either dreamless or a pleasant dream filled sleep. Zoe, Phoebe and Harriet all stayed a little longer nonchalantly conversing, dark undertones relayed in their speech. While not specifically mentioning a spy, the idea was implied as they talked. They tiredly finished talking, starting to depart from the camp, before Phoebe asked suddenly, "Where's Percy?" The three groaned, - how had they forgotten - their brother had been in the fight, and there had been casualties. "He would have come over?" Harriet ventured, scared off the answer. Zoe and Phoebe looked at each other concerned and nodded. They worriedly approached Chiron and immediately confronted him: "Where is Percy Jackson," Zoe asked, "Where is my brother?" She demanded


	21. Demigods Of Poseidon

**Disclaimer; I don't own Percy Jackson**

 **I know, I know, I know its really short, but I started writing it and I didn't know properly where to go with it and I got to a certain point and, well it worked well to stop!**

 **It might seem a bit disjointed as Its been written as parts,**

 **I don't think I really like this chapter at all, oh well. Sorry!**

 **Blame my sister for getting me involved with Netflix... Time consumer**

 **{Please Review - I don't care what you say - just say something please, constructive criticism (CONSTRUCTIVE being a key word there) is gratefully received, enjoy}**

 **Oh and watch out for a familiar name - please tell me: ROMANS OR NO ROMANS! - I NEED TO KNOW NOW!**

 _ **Voila!**_

"I'm sorry, I just don't really understand what your saying." Artemis began, she ran her hand through her silky auburn hair in a flustered manner,

Chiron, who was gently pacing around, rapping his fingers on his tidy, neatly polished desk, sighed, "Young Perseus is not at camp"

"Yes, yes I understand that part," Artemis moaned impatiently, gesturing for him to hurry up.

Chiron gave her a soothing look, one which immediately, immensely calmed down the goddess, the elder son of Kronos' immortality, his wisdom, showing through, "You must know about the master bolt?" Chiron didn't bother asking for a response, "Well, being a son of Poseidon, Perseus was immediately accused by Zeus, as Gods can't steal other Gods' symbols of power, so a demigod was an obvious choice." He calmly kept talking, "Before the summer solstice the bolt must be returned, or-" Artemis rolled her eyes again, this she knew, she knew he'd been accused and the threat from Zeus, and the incoming war despite the fact of Kronos, obviously arising, clear to everyone who knew anything, with the exception of Zeus, just proof men shouldn't be rulers, women are more level-headed, clear-minded. Men, are egotistical, insensitive jerks, well most of them anyway, Percy had greatly improved her view on men, she realised that she shouldn't stereotype as much, and that not all men are bad, Percy being a perfect example of this, with his unselfish actions and loyalty towards his friends, his family - the Hunt.

Poseidon probably had the best demigods. They were normally less arrogant, more faithful, or loyal, better leaders, confident, but not arrogant, and normally quite powerful, due to his small amount of them, he could give more power to each. Orion, was an exception to this. There always has to be one person, who ruins everything for everyone, he defeats the stats and ideas built up around Poseidon's children, by being a chauvinist pig, rapist and believing women to be inferior, while tricking Artemis to allow him into her Hunt, as a friend mainly, maybe there was, a long time this is ago, maybe there was a small section of her heart, unwillingly devoted to the black-haired, sea-green eyes son of Poseidon, but her mind defeated that possibility.

The problem with Greek history is the misinterpretation with the whole Orion debacle. He was put down in history as a hero, a good man with an unfortunate fault. What mainly annoyed Artemis was the continuous reference to him being the only male for the maiden goddess to have as a friend, some even hinting at more. They also got wrong the fact about his death. They told the entire world that Apollo had tricked Artemis into killing him, no way, that portrays Artemis as a dimwit who will, exactly like a dog, follow what another says like a sheep. The actual cause of his death was a competition between the twins. Artemis had, earlier that same day, found out the true story about Orion, a tearful hunter had explained to her what Orion did, his boasting about capturing her heart, how 'loyal' and 'nice' he actually was. Artemis had told Apollo, and the two livid deities (Apollo mainly livid at the fact a man, other than him, could talk to Artemis without being transformed into a jackelope), anyway, the two angered Olympians had devised a plan, a competition, because while he was a rapist and an asshole he was still the first son of Poseidon in two hundred years. They made it look like an accident, Apollo tricking Artemis (because Apollo and Poseidon got on pretty well and Apollo 'didn't know it was Orion') to shoot Orion. Which Poseidon was originally fine at, but then he found out the truth, the entire truth about his son. A vexed Poseidon immediately disowned his son, wanting no relation towards a rapist, he blessed the huntress attacked with a power, the power of shape shifting. The huntress left the hunt due to pregnancy, and she ended up finding a man in China, called Xio Zhang.

Poseidon had immediately apologised to Artemis, which had surprised the goddess, who'd thought he'd be irritated at the least, towards her and her brother, but instead he was emphatic, sympathetic, and apologetic, but more than those, very resentful towards his son. This was when Artemis had began to accept the idea of 'better men' - men who still, weren't good enough, Poseidon had cheated on Amphitrite on the first place of course, but when something went wrong, instead of ignoring the matter and sweeping it under the rug, Poseidon confronted it, and admitted a fault.

"Chiron, just tell me where he is?" Artemis ordered, irritated and annoyed at the centaur, for she came here to find her hunter, and all Chiron could do was send her some backstory talk, which generally didn't matter to her, because she was aware of it already.

Chiron sighed, "Percy is," He shrugged slightly, almost as if scared, and steeling his nerves, but in reality, probably just unsure, and unwilling to lose another hero, "He's on a quest." He simply stated.

Artemis slowly nodded, her eyes alert, panning the room, for something, a distraction. Quests were dangerous, especially for demigods, and, as much as it pained her to admit, she did like Percy, he was a good addition to her hunt, mainly, she didn't want him to die on a pointless quest, which was all just a show of Zeus' stupidity - who had asked him how he actually lost the master bolt in the first place. Also how dumb was the King of the Gods, Percy had never been on Olympus, - then again, Zeus didn't know that, he didn't even really know of Perseus too much. He didn't know about his inclusion in the hunt, if he did, who knows what would happen,the main question, its simple; How does a measly demigod, steal the King of the God's, symbol of power?


	22. The Snip of a Thread

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does, and I'm not Rick Riordan, just a huge fan of his work.**_

 _ **I'm sorry - its been a while, but life's been busy**_

 _ **Last week I was away on a school trip to Paris (which was amazing by the way),**_

 _ **Then as soon as I got back I had hockey, then the following day I had tennis, then the day after I had cricket in Cornwall - which is ages away from where I live and the drive took ages, so that ended up being my entire day, I had school on Monday & Tuesday, and on Wednesday (yesterday) I was lucky enough to go to Wimbledon, **_

_**So now, I'm finally attempting to update, though as I'm writing this quite late on Thursday, I probably won't finish it tonight, and I'm not sure whether I will be able to later on this week or even early next week, so hopefully I'm posting this before Tuesday at least, preferably Friday though...**_

 _ **Thanks for all the support: 94 Reviews (which I think is pretty good), 100 Favourites (which I think is even better) and something like 116 Follows, which is equally awesome, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited or followed, the one hundredth reviews gains a shout out for being utterly awesome, please try and make it a hundred reviews before chapter 23, cause that'd be crazy awesome.**_

 ** _Well for me the School Term is over, and the lengthy summer hols begin, (with surprisingly nice weather for once), basically what'd you'd be interested in - well more interested in - is that the Summer Holidays means that I will write more, because I'll have more free time, hence I'll update more, therefore you'll get more chapters to this story!_**

 ** _The Poll for Percy's third quest mate ruled in favour of Annabeth, (sorry for the three who voted otherwise), this will be a Percy chapter, which I'm pleased about because I've missed writing about him, and because I read a load of Fanfics as well as writing I feel as though there is more ways in which I can develop his character within my story._**

 ** _If I end up taking way to long to update check out these amazing writers - who are tons better than mine, and one of them coincidentally has a 'Percy with the Hunt' kind of Fanfiction, so if you like this one you should like that one as well;_**

 ** _Anaklusmous14: Any of his_**

 ** _Pluto's Daughter 11: Any of hers_**

 ** _Theseus Lives: Any of his_**

 ** _Lmb111514: Her best is (in my opinion) Athlon, Chaos' Commander of the Universe, but 'Zayden Blaze' looks as though it should be quite good,_**

 ** _If you want any more recommendations - I know some really good Harry Potter authors as well - just PM or request via review and I'll give you some more, or check out my Fav Story/Author lists._**

 ** _Here's the story - Finally!_**

 ** _PERCY IS BACKKKKKKK_**

It was quite awkward sitting in the back of the van with two, kind of strangers. When he thought about it he realised that in reality he really didn't know either of the two girls that way, and for the young son of Poseidon, talking to girls still wasn't that easy, despite living with a bunch of man-hating, immortal girls for as long as he could remember. He was ok, in some ways, he could start a conversation, but he never felt that comfort you do when your at ease when talking to someone, if that makes any sense at all, which it probably doesn't, but oh well.

Annabeth was noisily munching on a rosy red apple, much to the annoyance of her two companions, who were not so subtly glaring at her, for her obnoxiousness, at how she didn't realise how frustrating it was, as she loudly chomped down onto the apple. Percy and Thalia shared an exasperated look, before sighing contently as she threw the bare core onto the lush green fields. However, what had seemed like a small victory, was short lived, interrupted by the daughter of Athena absent-mindedly tapping her foot on the camp van's floor. A couple of Argus' - the many eyed man who was driving them to their destination - eyes shot irritating looks towards Wisdom's daughter, who still didn't notice how maddening she was being. She fidgeted in her seat, and Percy sighed loudly causing the brainy blonde to look at the son of Poseidon, glaring at him, infuriated for how annoying he was being, did he have to be so loud.

Thalia stifled a giggle at the miniature commotion, the daughter of the smart goddess, wasn't always the brightest, though she could be ninety eight percent of the time, on certain occasions she acted like an immature six year old, asking, 'When will we get there?' in an annoying whiny voice. Though she didn't say those words, she acted the part of the six year old perfectly, she'd definitely get a standing ovation from any crowd. Percy sent her an exasperated look to which she responded in even more giggles, causing Annabeth to begin glaring at her instead, setting her off again, this time Percy was coming with her.

Finally realising there had been an inside joke of sorts, Annabeth stopped glaring, instead replacing the harsh look with confused, bewildered expression, silently asking for an explanation, not that one would be given to her too soon, Percy and Thalia were a bit too busy chuckling their heads off at the perplexed look, set on her face like stone. She continued asking them her question, her eyes narrowing slightly as she began to believe they were mocking her with her laughter. Argus' eyes - the few which weren't facing the road - sent a confused look at the three demigods, shaking his head slightly at the three he continued to drive, not really wanting to ask what the commotion was about.

Percy finally collected himself, carefully not allowing himself to be set off again by a still giggling daughter of Zeus, he shook his head, taking the smile of his face, replacing it with a slightly bored look, as he started to explain to Annabeth, "Well uh, you were, um," Percy sent a glare at Thalia who was laughing at his loss for words, Percy blushed a bright red, shaking his head slightly, "Never mind, I'm so sorry for disturbing you," He politely continued, lacing his tone with subtle sarcasm. Thalia, who had eventually stopped laughing, immediately clutched her stomach and began chortling again as Percy snidely commented on Annabeth's actions, not in a harsh way, just in a irked fashion, she had of course been irritating the both of them - and probably Argus as well, only the fact Argus was too polite and oblivious, and was concentrating on the road, had stopped him from being in a similar state to the other two occupants, the two who weren't fidgeting that is.

Annabeth huffed, exasperated at Percy's poor idea of an answer, a response, she turned her back as much as she could in the moving vehicle, and began rapping her fingers against the side off the van, causing Thalia, who'd just recovered from her last fit, to fall to the ground, clutching her sides as she chuckled like a mad man

* * *

Percy yawned tiredly, stretching his arms as he reluctantly exited the Camp Van in which he'd been resting ever since Annabeth had fallen asleep, hence making no noise, until she started snoring softly, luckily for Percy, he didn't mind the sound, as he was used to not having complete silence when he slept. Thalia followed him out the van, copying his actions as she stretched, her eyes still closed, hesitant to open and face the glaring, harsh illuminated light. Annabeth was already on the pavement, chirpily walking towards the bus station. Percy waved a goodbye to Argus, nodding his head in way of thanks, Thalia repeating his motion again.

The duo slowly made their way over to where Annabeth was impatiently waiting for them, beside the ticket master. Percy heaved his rucksack off his back, opening the front compartment and retrieving three identical tickets for the coach, which was meant to take them to their first destination. After a small wait they finally headed onto the bus, immediately groaning as they felt the sweltering heat from inside the stuffy vehicle. Subtly pinching their noses to hide from the unpleasant, distinctive scent of travel. They made their way to the slightly more private back of the bus, stealing a three seater, and sitting down on the stiff, yet worn out seats.

Annabeth shuffled down besides the window, while Percy and Thalia shifted in besides her, Percy taking the aisle, to keep him more alert. Annabeth lazily rested her head against her old friend's shoulder, Thalia stiffened slightly before loosening up, and allowing the blonde daughter of Athena to sleep. She turned away from the resting girl and faced Percy, who sent her an amused look, finding her situation quite funny, considering the consequences of having a loud snorer, sleeping on your shoulder, yes, Percy was pleased of his choice, despite having to sit across from a large, overweight, walrus of a man, who was already sweating buckets. He sent a small hesitant smile towards the son of Poseidon, looking slightly apologetic, for reasons unknown to the male of the hunt.

Thinking of the hunt sent Percy down a whole different train of thoughts, he missed his sisters, Phoebe's motherly instincts and playful teasing, Harriet's constant joking and pranking, he missed talking with Zoe, being able to feel completely complacent, and trusting of someone. Yes, Thalia was nice, and she was definitely now his friend, and also his cousin, but, to be honest, he didn't really know her, what did he actually know? He knew she was called Thalia, that one is quite obvious. He knew she was a daughter of Zeus, a powerful one of that. He knew she ran away from home, her mother was dead, though he didn't know how she had gone. That was pretty much the extent to his knowledge, of course he knew she was around two years older than him, maybe more, maybe less, he equally knew she was a sarcastic, snide commenting, yet eccentric, punk-looking girl, something he liked about her - she didn't care - or didn't show she cared - what people thought about her, her looks, her clothes, her personality. She was strong and stubborn, a lot like Percy could be - not that he'd admit either, he was too modest to call him self strong, and too embarrassed, too stubborn to call himself, stubborn.

Okay, so he knew a bit, but a bit wasn't a lot, and it wasn't near as much he knew about his sisters in the Hunt, they were family, without the fighting (well most of the time). They played together, teased each other, practiced with each other, confided in each other and comforted each other, it was a different kind of bond. Zoe, Phoebe, Harriet, they were his competitors, his friends, but, mainly his sisters. Thalia, she wasn't his sister, he didn't know her enough and they didn't have that same kind of bond, they were friends, definitely, and probably would soon be best friends, though, a bit of fighting was insured between the two, they just occasionally needed to relieve some tension. Occasionally.

"So Percy," Thalia smirked slightly, her past encounters with the Hunters had told her all she needed to know, or all she thought she needed to know, "How's it like being with the hunters, being a male with the hunters?" She clarified, her sky-blue eyes flashed with lightening, playfully dancing around as they focused onto Percy.

In return Percy merely smiled wistfully, "Its great, they're awesome." Thalia's eyes widened in shock, "They're my sisters you know? My best friends!" He grinned looking forward, as though enchanted by a memory, Thalia's eyes widened even further, if possible, her eyebrow nearly reaching her hairline, but she couldn't seem to squash the horrible feeling rising in her gut. She let out a breath she was holding in, blushing sheepishly as a medium sized bolt of lightning speeded down through the sky, cutting through the wind like butter, whistling slightly as it went, it stroked past the Greyhound bus, smacking ferociously against the concrete road.

Percy looked at her questioningly, opening his mouth to speak when the bus skidded to a halt, the occupants of the coach unwillingly lurched forwards, as it came to its sharp stop, one man angrily stood up, cussing at the bus driver and holding his head, where a purple bruise was already beginning to form. The front door creaked open, "Everyone out!" The bus driver ordered, a slight nervous tone present in his voice. "Now!" He hissed, he stood up himself, reaching the doors and yanking it more open, it noisily groaned before complying with the anxious, and annoyed driver and the passengers began to lazily stand and pile out of the bus.

Percy, Thalia and Annabeth were the last to get out, Thalia having to violently wake Annabeth from her deep slumber in Morpheus' Realm. They immediately sighed in unison as they got out of the bus, having not realised just how hot it was in there. The cool air brushed against their faces, relieving them of some tensions. The three sat on a curb, the curb being surprisingly more comfy than the bus seats, that was when Percy noticed them.

All three were staring at him serenely, they probably didn't intend to be so god damn creepy, but that was sure the way Percy saw it. The old lady on the far right got an overly large pair of fabric scissors, and snatched a sock one of her sisters was knitting. It was a light brown colour, with golden streaks and a couple of seaweed green circles too. Annabeth followed his gaze, paling immensely when she saw the three Fates. "Inside, now." She ordered, in a scared, but commanding tone, which Percy and Thalia seemed obliged to follow immediately. They quickly reached the safety of the bus, Annabeth went in first, slowly, but urgently followed by Thalia, as Percy was climbing in he stopped. Frozen in fear. The snip of the thread could be heard through the bus' wailing, and the passengers groaning, even the ongoing traffic didn't stop Percy from hearing it.

Snip.

Annabeth looked at him, her California tanned face, as pale and lifeless as a ghost. Percy swallowed, ignoring the lump in his throat. His breath caught in his throat.

Snip.

A small area laid, left there to be snipped, everyone froze, the passengers seemed to be in a trance, and all the cars stopped moving. Time froze.

Snip.

Percy ran inside, ignoring the blistering heat, and the sweat dripping down his face, the sweat wasn't solely from the heat, in fact it wasn't mainly from the heat.

The snip. The snip of the thread. The thread which symboled a life. The Fates had been looking at him, they'd been looking at HIM. His thread. His life. His death.


	23. Some More Old Woman Join The Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does**

 **Its not long, but I wanted to update today, because I can't tomorrow or the day after,**

 **To The Guest Who Asked: I try and Update as often as possible in the summer I aim to update once a week, I go away on holiday for 11 days in two weeks so I will update extra before and after to make up for it, Thanks for the advice, I hope this chapter incorporated it.**

 **Two More Reviews Guys, lets hit a hundred.**

And that was the end of Percy Jackson's life. One snip of a thread.

Even though his life just ended he still sat on that coach. Just sat there, waiting, and waiting, and waiting.

His eyelids drooped, and he yawned, struggling to stay awake. "Hey kelp head," Thalia began but was immediately cut off by an affronted Percy,

"Kelp head? Did you just call me, Kelp H-" Percy began to say, a dangerous edge to his voice,

Thalia took her turn to interrupt, "Well duh, your not deaf, so you heard me say it, Kelp Head, Fish Face, Tuna Brains, Salmon breath, see I can keep on going all day." Thalia smirked cockily, teasing her younger friend, and cousin.

Percy mock growled, trying to keep the grin off his face he lunged forward, but the daughter of Zeus didn't even flinch, calmly dodging out of the way Percy, still going with the momentum of his action, face planted into Annabeth's shoulder, awakening the high-strung daughter of Athena.

"Hey!" She squealed annoyed. She lifted Percy's head, pulling him by his ear, causing him to yelp and half-heartedly slap her hands. She yanked his ear, tugging it for the last time, before pushing his head away from her, and returning to her previous position, attempting to go back to sleep.

"None of you even care." Percy muttered with fake anger present in his tone as he gently nursed his reddening ear.

"Sorry, I didn't hear what you said, Shark Face?" Percy looked at her oddly, but repeated what he said, loud and clear,

"None of you care!" Percy exclaimed,

Thalia rolled her eyes and his dramatic words, ignoring the few people turning to look at the loud pair, Thalia asked the question that Percy was practically begging her to ask, "Alright, what don't we care about?" She asked, not even turning to listen to his response, just cleaning the dirt from her finger nails.

Percy leaned into her, and looked around, "None of you care that I'm about to die." He murmured, and turned away, reaching a hand to his face as if to wipe away a tear. Thalia stopped what she was doing and turned around,

"Hey Perce, its ok buddy, your not going to die, I won't let you!" She told him reassuringly. She gently pulled him around and gently pulled his hands away from his face, he immediately outstretched a hand, and pulled her nose,

"I got your nose, I got your nose!" He laughed maniacally, a hysterical smile set on his face. He tauntingly held 'her nose' above her head, she stopped comforting immediately, grinning maliciously she quickly schemed a way to pay him back for his little trick. Her thoughts were interrupted by the coach revving back to life, and the last few passengers piled in, followed by a sweaty, but smiling coach driver, "All fixed." He yelled, waving around his oily hands. The coach cheered and he began driving down the long concrete road. The trio sat in silence for a bit, Annabeth closing her eyes in an attempt to get to sleep, but every single time she was close the coach seemed to hit a pot hole and everyone jumped up about a foot. This, maybe wasn't a bad thing, because, as the Van ride had shown them, Annabeth was quite a loud snorer. Percy and Thalia were silently playing Rock, Paper, Scissors, not caring, or even paying attention to what they were doing. Percy held out his fist, 'Rock', turning to the game and moaning slightly, as Thalia encased his hand with 'Paper'. Thalia held her hand around Percy's hand, blushing slightly as she realised she hadn't let go. She turned away embarrassed at her actions. Percy sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck before reaching his hand into his pocket to feel the familiar cold metal of his pen.

He nervously twiddled Riptide in his hand. Aching to lift the cap off and feel the sword handle, to twirl it in his hand and fight with it. Unfortunately, his wish was soon granted. Three elderly woman, in sync began to make their way to the back of the van, walking steadily, robotically, not jumping, falling, or even moving as the bus jumped over a bump in the road. They continued walking until they reached the three demigods.

They were like the fates, but harsher, and weirder. They seemed odd, there was something off about the three. Not just their robotic tendencies. "Perseus Jackson." The rasped in unison. Percy involuntarily shivered and nodded, the two girls staring worriedly at him. "Give us the bolt!" They demanded, and there forms began to morph into something else. Something stranger. Something scarier. Quickly moving Annabeth grabbed a NY hat from her bag and shoved it in Percy's hand,

"Put it on." She hissed, causing Percy to quickly fix the cap to his head. He uncapped his sword and looked down. Nearly falling over in surprise, because of what he saw, or what he didn't see more to the point. Nothing. No leg, chest, arms. He patted where his stomach should be, relieved when he felt something. He shrugged at the abnormality of the situation, three old woman, monster bat things, and a cap which turns you invisible, all in one coach. Even though he was invisible he was still blocked by the three, things for lack of better words.

He took a closer look and cursed under his breath. "The Furies." He groaned. Fate seemed to be on his side, despite the thread cutting incident earlier this same day, as the coach hit another pot hole, a bigger one, the biggest one. Even the Furies fell to the floor, taking the opportunity, Percy army crawled past the disgruntled furies. He heard Annabeth say something about, 'They want you, not us, we'll distract them' or something of the sorts, probably in a slightly more intellectual manner.

Percy sprinted past the lazy passengers to the front of the bus, he began to pull on the door, but turned, Annabeth and Thalia were struggling to fend off the fates. He sighed angrily, no one hurts his friends, no one hurts them. He grabbed the wheel and began to have a tug of war with the bus driver, hurling the coach from right to left, braking randomly and lurching forwards unexpectedly. He span his sword in his hand, and ran forward, charging down the furies, impaling it with Riptide before anyone could do anything about it.

The fury disappeared into fine golden sprinkles, and he turned on another fury, who was angrily wailing at the sight of her sister's demise. He grinned slightly, 'Payback' was the only thought running through his head as he easily took on the fury, blinded by sadness and anger. Only one now remained. Alecto, presumed the scariest, and most vicious of the furies. He shook his head and concentrated, beginning to fight the fury, dodging her thrusts before returning them with his own. They continued going at it, neither making any progress, Percy was sweating now, his concentration lapsing momentarily, just as Alecto was about to making a deadly lunge she fell to the slide, a celestial bronze spear, cackling with electricity was quickly removed from her pile of golden dust, and soon returned to Thalia's hands. The three quickly made their way out of the bus, Percy, at the last second swung his backpack over his shoulder, it wouldn't have been a good idea to lose that.

He returned to the waiting girls and they ran deep into the woods. As far away from the mortals, the coach, the furies as possible. Percy groaned nervously anticipating the interpretation the mortals would have received. Something like 'Three Teens Kill Three Elderly', 'Homicidal Youth Strikes Again', 'Three Dead, Three Killers'. He involuntarily giggled at the next headliner, one for the Demigod Paper, 'Three Grannies Nearly Kill Questers'. Thalia and Annabeth looked at him strangely as they continued to walk through the forest, the day had turned to night long ago, and the sun had given way, hiding behind the moon, allowing a cold chill to circle the location the were in. "Lets stop?" Percy half asked, half demanded, his tired, aching legs speaking for him. He yawned and the girls copied him, before nodding. The quickly set up camp by a bunch of enclosed trees, well hidden from roads, paths and animals. Percy grabbed the thin tacky blanket which had been provided by camp from his backpack and threw it to the girls who reluctantly took it, feeling guilty for 'Stealing the Warmth' nodding their thanks they huddled together by a thick oak, Percy using his backpack as a pillow against a smaller pine opposite. He yawned once more before succumbing to Morpheus' demands of sleep.


	24. Garden Gnomes and Gorgons

**And here is Chapter 24, I've tried to make it slightly longer than normal in response to getting over 100 reviews. Please enjoy**

 **Disclaimer; I don't Own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does, and he's like the master of Greek Myth and Egyptian Myth and Norse Myth and Roman Myth and yah... Nor do I own coke or Hershey Bars (cookies and creme)**

 **The Hunt idea has been used before and some things I write might be influenced by that writing for which I apologise If it was yours, which I doubt but still.**

 **ThANKs SO MuCH, 106 Reviews, Wow. Thanks so much, you may not be the biggest group of fans but your seriously the best.**

 **Picking off from the woods, were the Quest went to sleep**

 _ **Morpheus' Realm**_

"Perseus Jackson." A booming deep voice sounded, echoing around the walls, passing through the darkness. "Its been a while." The man stated, like an old friend would, just with a slighter bitter taste in his tone. Footsteps could be heard to one listening carefully, approaching the boy, frozen in fear? Surprise?

Two eyes shone through the darkness, two golden eyes. The man took another suspenseful step forwards, his slender body being revealed. He was tall, muscular, and his golden eyes were filled with wisdom and suffering. His face twisted and offered a small all-knowing smirk to the younger boy.

"Kronos." The son of Poseidon spat angrily, "I thought I made my views quite clear." He grimaced at the thought of his last encounter with the Titan Lord of Time.

"You were young and naive, I will allow you another chance, don't be as unwise as last time," Kronos said, calmly in a concerned almost grandfatherly fashion.

"Grandpa," Percy Jackson mocked, "Gramps," He bitterly continued, "My opinion is the same. The Gods might not always be, right," He reasoned, "But the Titans are always wrong. All you want to do is ruin Olympus, the Gods, then destroy many mortals, if not all, before killing the remaining demigods. Your false offers of glory and hope, all they do is entice foolish demigods." Percy raised his voice angrily, angry because of what Kronos had already done to this world, of how much havoc he'd already inadvertently caused. "I know you stole it." He muttered quietly.

"Stole what." Kronos said with a faux confused expression, raising his arms in question, his forehead creased as if in deep thought about what he could have done,

"The Lightning Bolt." Percy yelled angrily.

"I'm offended. That was a sloppy piece of work, if I had it my way, I'd of taken the lightning bolt then destroyed Zeus' throne with it. Unfortunately I am not entirely reformed as of now." Kronos explained, his eyes lighting up as he thought of destroying his upstart, whiny son's throne.

"You may not have taken the actual bolt, but you were involved, you got some traitor to steal it for you." Percy turned his head away from the Titan's uncomfortable gaze. Kronos came closer, encasing one of his rough callous hands on Percy's chin, slowly guiding it so it faced him, Percy struggling the entire time, but Kronos' grip was surprisingly strong and unwilling to move.

Kronos' eyes met Percy's for the first time in the dark cavern. Seaweed against Gold. "You will understand the wrongdoings of the Olympians very soon child, then you will come begging for my acceptance and help. This I swear." Kronos stated clearly, before turning and walking away, after lightly pushing Percy away, however, lightly for a Titan, wasn't lightly for a demigod, Percy stumbled back, tripping over his own feet and falling into the rocky ground. "Until Next Time Grandson." Kronos' fading voice said, along with the quiet footsteps which had been once walking along the rocky floor of the dark cavern.

Percy was suddenly whirled around, he shut his eyes out of instinct, wrapping himself into as small a shape as he could, figuring to protect the vitals incase of a 'Crash Landing'. Suddenly the world stopped spinning. He kept himself curled up into the ball, not sure what to do, as this bizarre scenario hadn't even run through his head. He shook himself reassuringly, smiling slightly and whispering under his breath, "Hey, this isn't real life, its a dream, I can't get hurt in a dream," He almost admonished himself.

A comforting chuckle pulled him out of his musings. While he still didn't feel safe, it felt silly, and immature to be in the position he was in, slowly he stood up, looking around cautiously before frowning when he saw no one. He turned around, but still not a thing in sight. Literally. He was surrounded by pitch black.

"Not quite pitch black young one, look closer," Percy stared around, confused. Could this man or woman read his mind, was he a God? A Titan? What was worse than a Titan? Who was this person? Quickly he looked around, focussing on a spot. He grinned slightly, snorted a bit at his own blindness, there were silver and royal purple streaks littering the sky, stars shone and zoomed in and out. "Wow." Percy whispered in complete and utter awe.

"Yes indeed young one," The voice said, "I apologise for invading your thoughts, but I just love the reactions of people when they see this, not many can. Only people like yourself at this moment. Pure, innocent, mature," The being smiled at Percy's blush, and continued before Percy could deny these traits, "Obviously modest, loyal, and kind." Percy blushed even more, "You're not perfect, that fact is obvious, but you, as of right now, are a very good person. Don't change to much Perseus, I like you as you are."

"Uh," Percy awkwardly said, "I'm not trying to be rude, I apologise if I offend you, but, who are you?"

The person chuckled again, and Percy sighed in relief, this immortal (his eyes held to much wisdom for him to not be) was obviously quite powerful, he didn't want to anger this person, because, this being may not be able to hurt him in his dream, but in reality, in real life, Percy was sure this deity (Percy presumed he was at least) could snuff out his breath as easily as he could open his eyes.

"I, don't want to reveal to much, just call me A." 'A' Kindly informed the young demigod.

"Alright." Percy muttered quietly, he raised his voice to speaking level, "Why am I here?" He asked cautiously.

"I needed to speak to you, I don't need to inform you anything, I just wanted to be sure the tales were true." 'A' told him

"Oh, ok, wait," Percy paused, "Tales? What tales?"

A smiled, as if pleased he could explain this, actually answer a question properly, "You've heard many tales, fairytales, war tales, tales about heroes. Tales about Greek heroes like Achilles, and Odysseus, like Theseus and Heracles." He smiled slightly, "Your named after a hero, your named after Perseus, son of Zeus. A great hero he was. My favourite hero was Hector." Percy frowned,

Hector, as in from the Trojan war, the brother of Paris, slayer of Patroclus, killed by Achilles. He had heard of Hector, but not as a hero, not as one a kin to Achilles or Heracles.

"I know, he isn't classified as a hero in the same way the others were, and still are," A continued, "But he was modest, noble, strong, he stuck to his morals, he wasn't cocky, but was confident, he fought for his country, when his foolish love-struck brother only wanted to hide. Instead of allowing his brother to die, he left a perfect family, to fight instead of him, knowing fully well that there was no way he could beat Achilles. He left his son and wife. Paris," A spat angrily, "Did Nothing, nothing to help defend his home against a war, which he should have done even if he hadn't caused it. Hector was brave. Loyal. Kind. You remind me of Hector." A said a lot calmer.

Percy blushed, a regular occurrence in this dream-meeting, he had related him to Hector, who he had called a hero. Percy didn't classify himself as a hero, he wasn't a hero at all, in his opinion that is.

"Morning is returning to where you are resting," A told him, "I won't prevent you from what little sleep remains any longer. It was nice to meet you Perseus." A smiled at him.

"Uh, you to." Percy stumbled over his words, he didn't want to say nothing, and hence sound rude, nor did he wish do make a fool out of himself with his stupid big mouth. A laughed again, but not in a mean, malicious way, in a nice sort of way. A snapped his fingers and Percy vanished, finally being allowed to dream normally.

* * *

 **A Couple of Hours Later**

Percy was awoken by sounds of quiet, amused whispering, "Hey." He waved his hand tiredly at them, quickly stifling a yawn.

"'Bout Damn time you woke up," Thalia said angrily, Percy missing the hint of amusement in her voice, the hint was quickly echoed in Annabeth's words

"Must be something about sons of Poseidon, just don't wake up in the morning," Wisdom's Daughter quipped, sounding annoyed

"Even if you poor water all over them." The two girls looked at each other as they said it in unison, trying, but failing to stay stern. They burst into hysterical laughter, much to the son of Poseidon's annoyance. He spends a whole night answering to demigod dream calls, and insane conversations with Titan Lords and a mysterious being, who self proclaimed himself as 'A', then he gets back to the normal world (if you actually consider being a son of a God, on a Quest to find Zeus' lightning bolt which was stolen by someone who works for the King of the Titans - Kronos - who wants to overthrow the Olympians, while still being the only male member of the hunters, ever), and two girls ridicule him for wanting a little lie in. Unfair. Very, very unfair.

Yes, yes he was being whiny, at least he didn't still live with that arse hole Gabe, nor was he continuously on the edge because monsters kept attacking him (well he wasn't on edge most of the time). He had a nice life, wasn't bullied, had a home (which always moved, but home's where the family is) he had sisters, best-friends, mentors, motherly figures, and an awesome father who gave him great gifts. He was lucky, in certain ways, at least that's what the Son of the Sea figured. He was lucky he wasn't the prophecy child, that unfortunate burden fell to one of his close friends, Thalia Grace, also one of the girls laughing at him.

"Haha so funny," He said, his voice laced with mock bitterness, which unfortunately only caused the female demigods to laugh harder, "I get why Thalia's laughing, I really do, but, Annabeth is meant to be clever, so I don't realise why she's laughing at a silly, stupid joke, which Ares' kids could of come up with." This shut the two up immediately, while the actual insult was poor, but the underlying intended interpretations, shot right through, clear as day. The two girls rounded on him,

"Are you implying," Thalia began

"That I'm-" Annabeth continued, halting momentarily as Thalia whispered something in her ear, "That we, are stupid?" She asked dangerously, Percy smiled chirpily at her, (the chirpiness wasn't exactly real, very fake considering he awoke merely moments ago, and had virtually slept for a total of one hour)

"That's exactly what I'm saying, though," Percy continued, oblivious to the girls retrieving their weapons, and practicing impaling the Son of Poseidon, "I don't think stupid is the right word, it just doesn't explain how stupid you both are," He told them, as if listing of their medical conditions, "Its a bit of an anomaly, the daughter of one of the most powerful Gods, one who gave birth to the wisdom goddess, and said wisdom goddess' daughter, can be so, well dumb for lack of better words." Percy said, completely naive of the consequences which were bound to come for the insults on the girls' mental abilities, he'd wounded their pride, now they'd wound is body. Though Percy had been brought up with a bunch of immortal man-haters, who would pounce on him for such rudeness, he wasn't exactly, the most subtle with his words, nor did he care much about the results of these words, he didn't care too much, as when he was with the Hunters, he treated them like siblings, and siblings, while they love each other, and care for each other, they fight... A lot. Percy was used to teasing them in this kind of manner, but, what he didn't consider was how these people, who he'd known for a matter of days, would interpret the manner in which he jibed at them.

Thalia took out her celestial bronze shield, and a spear cackling with lightning, whilst Annabeth bared a dagger, threateningly thrusting it dangerously close to Percy's genitals. "I am the daughter of Athena. The sphinx could ask me nearly any intellectual based question and I'd know the answer, I'd like to see you do the same. Whilst I cannot account for Thalia's intellectual capabilities, I can surely inform you, and prove to you, mine." Thalia turned her back on Percy and glared at Annabeth,

"Are you insinuating, exactly what that Kelp Head earlier made the mistake of doing, are you suggesting I am stupid, because, hey Little Ms Perfect, do you want me to bring up that time in the Cyclops' lair. Not the one with Gasket, the other one?" Thalia raised her eyebrow, and Percy edged back, leaning against a broad oak and getting comfortable, ready to watch the fight ready to prevail.

Annabeth quickly responded, "I was, what six, seven." She said, clearly affronted, "Did you never do anything moronic when you were that age, maybe you didn't, maybe you just saved it for now, which would clearly explain your obvious idiocy," Annabeth quipped and Thalia gasped angrily.

"At least I didn't fall in love with a boy, nearly four years older than me, a boy who considers me, well lets be honest here, at least I didn't fall in love with Luke, who confided in me that he sees you as a younger sister." Annabeth dropped her dagger in shock at Thalia's words, she rashly dropped her dagger before swiftly lunging at Thalia, pulling back her fist to punish the girl, but was stopped by a slender, yet strong hand, one which had a surprisingly strong grip on her shoulder. She looked at her friend, seeing her in a matching scenario, then she looked at the person who'd stopped her.

Percy looked at her sternly, "Enough. The Joke has gone a little too far, its over and we forget all that was said in the heat of the moment, alright?" Percy demanded, a serious side to him, which rarely showed and had never yet been seen by Thalia or Annabeth, beginning to shine through. Both girls blushed before nodding embarrassedly.

Then the three packed away their things in silence. They began to walk, single file, behind Percy, who was leading them forwards, continuing their route from the day before. The silence left the two girls to reflect on the harsh words sent to the other, and truly regret the things said in anger.

This was one of the things. Why did it even happen? It had just been a joke, then suddenly, it had spun into an entirely different situation. One which Percy had handled surprisingly well, he'd been calm and strict, but hadn't treated them as though they were stupid (Despite his joke earlier on). It had made them see him in a different light. Before he'd been strong, funny, carefree, slightly rebellious, (a great fighter) but not stern in anyway. Today they'd seen a different, almost darker side of him. While none of his actions had been, dark, there was underlying history, which had made him react in that way, not just standing awkwardly off to the sides as the girls had fought. This they respected him, beginning to see him as a different person, one who wasn't just amusing, but serious sometimes, and stern. Though this side of him didn't last long, nor did the girls' animosity towards each other, they soon made up, hugged and went back to talking about Camp gossip, and teasing Percy, cautiously though, as they did not wish for another episode like last time.

They continued trudging through the dark, damp forest for what seemed like days, but realistically was probably the matter of two hours, at the most. The finally found a small, deserted road, and a little shop, 'Anuty Me's Dragen Meropuim' Percy's dyslexia made it quite hard to understand the words, but eventually between the three they managed to understand that it was 'Aunty Em's Garden Emporium'. The hungry demigods quickly made an decision to enter the place, which seemed as equally deserted as the highway before them.

"Wow this place isn't creepy at all." Thalia snarked, Percy snorted and Annabeth huffed,

"Its better than that stupid forest." She mumbled angrily. Whilst Thalia and Annabeth had forgiven each other, Annabeth, and probably Thalia as well, hadn't forgot the words said in anger, what hit Annabeth hard was that Luke supposedly thought of her as a young sister? She was slowly coming to terms with it, and that probably wasn't actually what bugged her that much. Annabeth's fatal flaw was hubris, pride. Thalia insulting her smartness had damaged that, and not for a while would she forget that.

Percy awkwardly stood in the middle of the two demigoddesses, "Yes this is creepy, but yeah, this is also better then that darn forest," He smiled kindly as he said it, trying to push down the feeling of doom and not run away from this 'Emporium'. What scared him was the odd lifelike sense to the statues. The way the person had sculpted them seemed odd. Who would buy a statue of a screaming satyr? Wait... satyr? Why were there Satyrs in a mortal gnome shop?

Percy shook his head, the myths! Satyrs were probably quite popular garden accessories, because everyone wants to wake up to the sight of a screaming satyr in their back yard. He didn't get the indentations in odd places, they seemed to be on purpose, but why would 'Aunty Em' have purposely created an un-flawless statue.

So many mysteries. Not that Percy cared for that much longer, he gravitated to the smell of cheeseburgers. The two girls shared a glance before hurrying their pace as they followed him. Whilst all three had a sense of doom, like a six sense for demigods, 'Monster Radar', none were wise enough to obey it, nor share their feelings with each other. The idea of food and warmth overcame that initial sense, and so they went further into the emporium. They soon found a small rundown shack kind of building. The planks of wood were rotting slightly, falling off, or hanging by the hinges, but this didn't deter them in the slightest, quickly sensing this not the place, (due to the lack of smell) they ventured even further in. The finally found a smallish stone building with moss growing on the side. A couple of wild roses grew around the building. They opened the door, and as they did a little bell rung, dampening the creaking of the old door.

The three uncomfortably stood by the door, however they weren't for long, quickly a woman appeared, she had her hair wrapped up in a bandana, and wore a pair of shades. She was pretty, in a way. She seemed to be around forty, and quickly welcomed the demigods in, immediately offering food as she took them to a kitchen with a small dining-room adjoined. "A cheeseburger would be lovely ma'am." Percy responded to her question,

"Oh just call me Aunty Em, ma'am makes me feel so old." She requested kindly, "And what would you two young ladies want?" She asked, her eyes hardening as she watched the daughter of Athena, she snapped her head away to listen to Thalia, before getting Annabeth's order. She soon went to the stove, and started cooking the three burgers, "What would you like to drink?" She asked,

"Blue coke if you have any." Percy asked, but Thalia nudged him and glared slightly,

 _"Blue coke? Blue coke? Why would anyone have blue coke? Be reasonable?"_ Thalia insisted, "A coca-cola for us as well please," Thalia replied, gesturing to her and Annabeth as she said it,

"You three make my life so easy, cheeseburgers and coke, how simple, yet delicious if I say so myself." She laughed pleasantly, "So, what are you three poor children doing here all alone, are your parents near?" Aunty Em asked with a slight accent, it was hard to pinpoint, Greek, or Turkish maybe.

"No we're orphans." Thalia mumbled sadly, Percy mentally reminded himself to congratulate her acting skills later on.

"Oh you poor children." Aunty Em replied comfortingly, "Do you live on the streets?"

"No-" Percy began to say but Annabeth swiftly cut him off,

"Kind of, Percy doesn't like to talk about it, he was there when our parents died, it affects him differently," Annabeth covered, string an arm around Percy as if to reassure him, but she subtly pinched him and glared slightly, as if to say 'Don't ruin it'.

"Oh, this is so unfortunate for you three, you may stay here for as long as you want dearies, are you siblings?" She asked, a sad smile on her face,

"Me and Percy are, Annabeth's are cousin. We were camping when it happened." Thalia looked away and wiped her eyes.

"Oh," Aunty Em hushed as if for a loss for words. "Well here are your burgers, let me run get your cokes." She took the three cheeseburgers to the table, and the three quickly mumbled a dejected 'Thanks' before digging in. Well Thalia and Percy did, chomping on the french fries, and decimating the burgers, Annabeth however, toyed with her fries,

"Eat." Thalia hissed, "Its really good," Her stomach mumbled appreciatively and she blushed, Percy nodded in agreement but didn't stop to talk, he continued devouring her food,

"Don't you think something is off, did you hear the hissing-" Annabeth began, a concerned tone to her voice,

"The stove I'm sure," Thalia quickly interrupted,

"Aunty Em," Annabeth creased her brow in deep thought, "M!" She exclaimed, still in a hushed voice, but quickly stopped with wide eyes when 'Aunty Em's' voice appeared,

"Two normal cokes, and one blue." She happily offered, and Thalia grabbed the three drinks, profusely thanking 'Em' who merely waved it away, "Whatever I can do for you three children, I can't imagine what its like..." She trailed off and looked at Annabeth's plate with narrowed eyes, she forced a smile, (something only the daughter of Athena noticed), "Is there something wrong with you food sweetie?" She asked Annabeth, with a faux concerned voice,

"Nothing at all, I'm just feeling slightly ill, we should be off soon, we have to get back to the road, before it happened our parents said near here was an emergency stop, and we went camping with some friends, so they should be meeting us there, thanks but we have to go," Annabeth said abruptly, picking up her stuff and grabbing Percy's backpack, glaring at Thalia and tugging her arm. Percy and Thalia glared at her rudeness to this 'nice', 'helpful' lady.

"Oh, no its fine Annie," Thalia said bitterly, "My phone gained reception an hour ago, they texted me when to meet them, not for another hour." She looked apologetically at Aunty Em, "Sorry for her rudeness," She muttered angrily. Annabeth shot an exasperated look to her fellow quest members, who in a minute had quickly finished their meals.

"Thanks for the wonderful meal Aunty Em, I wish we could repay you for-" Percy said charmingly

Aunty Em waved him off, "Anything I can do for you poor orphans, oh, actually, if you don't mind," She shot an inconspicuous glare at Annabeth, "May I take a quick photo, for my collection.

"Of course," Percy rapidly replied, and Thalia nodded her agreement, Annabeth reluctantly trailed behind the three who were cheerfully chatting, she led them to a bench,

"Could Percy go in the middle, and one girl on either side please," Aunty Em requested, pointing to where to it,

"Um where's your camera ma'am?" Annabeth snidely asked,

"Aunty Em please," Em requested through gritted teeth, "Smile!" She said ignoring Annabeth's question,

"Close Your Eyes," Annabeth yelled, "MEDUSA!" She screamed agitatedly, and pushed Percy and Thalia to the floor, while shielding her own eyes.

"Foolish daughter of Athena, whilst you may not be able to see me, I can see you, and I have more weapons then my eyes." Medusa screeched, and suddenly hissing could be heard, like a snake. But multiple, like more than one snake. Percy paled and instinctively rolled to his right, he reached into his pocket and uncapped Riptide, the pen transformed into a sword and Percy crouched into a stance, he swung wildly after yelling at Annabeth and Thalia to duck or crawl away, his sword connected with something, and the hissing dyed down a bit, Percy squinted with one eye opened a millimetre, he ducked, the reflection in Riptide showing 'Aunty Em' with snake hair (though half of it seemed to be on the floor for some odd reason...) and stormy eyes charging him down, as he ducked, he turned and implanted the sword into what was probably the monsters knee. He heard a scream of anguish and retreating feet, using the reflection of his sword again he saw the vanishing form of Medusa, "She's gone, for now," He muttered so only people near him (Annabeth and Thalia) could hear him. He heard relieved sighing and stood up, opening his eyes, he picked up a pair of shades, identical to the ones Medusa had been wearing, "One of you put these on, you won't be able to petrify you through these." Thalia shoved them into Annabeth's hands and took out Aegis and her spear, Annabeth, wearing the shades had taken out her dagger, Percy looked around, grinning as he spotted a fountain, whilst the water supply was little, there was enough (barely) for what he had planned, he used his powers to raise them and form a pair of shades, they fitted on his head, not quite solid, but being forced to stay in shape by the son of Poseidon's powers.

"Sweet." Thalia muttered, and Percy grinned again, before following Medusa's trail of footsteps, and the occasional golden glitter. He soon found a pick up truck, and heard hissing from behind, he put his forefinger to his lips and pointed to behind the truck to the females of the Quest, they nodded slowly and followed him, when they were close enough he began to sketch out the plan,

"I'll go around the near side and distract her, whilst you two go round that way, sneak up behind her and decapitate her head from her monster body," He whispered and before the girls could even think of protesting he moved, "Well Medusa, fancy seeing you here,"

"Speaking of fancy," She hissed, "Me and your father used to hook up, I loved his sea-green eyes, so beautiful, that was before Athena," She spat the goddess' name, "Turned me from a beautiful woman, to this monstrous form. Please, Percy, let me see his eyes, one more time. His eyes, your eyes, no difference." She smiled kindly, but Percy wasn't to be fooled twice,

"You think I'm dumb,-" He started angrily,

"Well yes, you definitely showed that before, only the idiotic daughter of Athena," Percy stifled a smirk as he saw Annabeth bristle from behind the monster, "Noticed something was off, you poor orphan." She mocked and Percy took a step back in shock, he ferociously wiped away an incoming tear, her words reminding him of his mother.

He blinked angrily, "At least I wasn't stupid enough to believe the Goddess of Wisdom, wouldn't punish me for hooking up with her rival god in her own damn temple, you stupid fool." He yelled,

Then Annabeth started talking, "One I'm not an idiot," Medusa whirled around, and stared at the daughter of Athena, who was thankfully wearing the shades which prevented the problem of petrifying. "Two, did you honestly think Athena would punish you?" She gestured for Percy to finish her off, and he did, Riptide passed through her neck like butter. Her body disintegrated into golden dust, but her head remained, staring at the ground,

"Safe?" Thalia half yelled half asked,

Percy closed Medusa's eyes, "Yep, now it is." He proclaimed. "Nice work," He said to the two girls,

"Next time listen to me," Annabeth snarled to the two, and Percy paled,

"Yeah sos about that, I think I'm gonna go fetch my backpack see you two by the entrance," Percy turned and sprinted off, leaving the two girls laughing at him, they quickly walked to the entrance, after Annabeth had (grudgingly albeit) wrapped Medusa's head in her jumper. A couple minutes later Percy joined them.

"What took you so long?" Annabeth demanded, her hands on her hips in a no nonsense manner.

"Well I was grabbing my backpack, then I smashed open the vending machine and stuffed the food in my backpack and then I had the excellent idea to check for money in the cashier place, there were drachmas and there was mortal money, so I grabbed it all, and then I found a telephone, and a phone book, so I called a taxi for us." Annabeth raised her eyebrows, skeptical that Percy could actually have a brain,

"Alright then, when will it be here?" Thalia asked,

Percy merely shrugged, "I don't know," He grabbed a Hershey bar from his backpack, throwing Annabeth and Thalia some random food as well, he tore opened the packaging and began eating, "Wow, this Hershey Bar is great, cookies and creme, remind me next time, alright?" He ordered, looking at the food as though it was the Gods' Greatest gift to mankind (other than him himself of course).


	25. Oh, Look, Its A God

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

 **Please Tell Me Whether you Prefer the 5,000 Word chapters like Chpt 24, or the 1-2,000 Chapters like all of the others excluding a few, or would you prefer, 8K chaps, or 3k chaps... not sure, and your reviews would be appreciated,**

 **THE PAIRING HASN'T BEEN CHOSEN YET! THE POLL IS UP! VOTE TO SEE YOUR FAVOURITE WIN!**

 **DO YOU want to SEE THE ROMANS, Ever, _Now_ , or at the **end **of the Titan War, this will be the next Poll unless I get five reviews from different people saying NO ROMANS!**

 **Should Luke be** _EVIL_ **? I'm seriously considering having Luke as good, but I need you to answer** **, because I need to decide that which basically changers some stuff, if he isn't, then who should Clarisse be it, a Roman? This will decide you Annabeth dates...**

 **Should Percy be BLESSED? If YES then WHO BY**

 **But that shall be revealed LATER!**

 **You will see the twist pretty soon, lets just say we have no Echidna, because I want to introduce her earlier on, but as more powerful then portrayed in the books, Typhon is the father of the monsters, and it takes all of the Olympians and Hades to kill him, yet Percy could probably kill the mother of monsters, so she will be introduced later and will probably be around Kampe's level**

 **Enjoy my readers...**

"Vegas?" Percy asked, "We're going to Vegas?

Annabeth rolled her eyes but gave a small smile, "Yes."

"Vegas? We're going to Vegas?" Thalia mocked, grinning at Percy, Annabeth nodded again,

"Why Vegas?" Percy questioned,

"Well, I had a dream last night, my mother told us to go there, in the prophecy it also mentions a casino in Vegas, listen carefully, spot the reference, its really not that hard." Annabeth rolled her eyes at her companion's supposed stupidity, before reciting the prophecy,

 _"You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,_

 _You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,_

 _You shall lose one, and find one, in the place where time stops,_

 _You shall meet the daughter of the Goddess of crops,_

 _And will sacrifice someone you love the most,_

 _And will find the true thief, as the Solstice comes close,_

 _You shall be betrayed by one, you could call a friend,_

 _You will lose a friend, near the end,"_ Annabeth finished quietly,

"That doesn't even make sense," Percy pointed out, "You shall be betrayed by one, you COULD call a friend, because I am doubting it means that you'll be betrayed by one, and if you wanted you could ring one of your friends up, that means that somebody that could be my friend, or could have been a friend..?" Percy moaned,

"He has a point you know..." Thalia trailed off when she saw Annabeth's look and decided to swiftly shut up.

"The Place where time stops, the Lotus Casino, Vegas." Annabeth stated with no room for questioning, and that was how the ended up in a service station around an hour later, they'd caught a ride with a friendly truck driver, who'd allowed them to sit in his trunk, it was an open roof trunk though, so it was fine, if not even more fun. Unfortunately, the driver had been going in a slightly different direction from then. He'd given them ten dollars to buy a snack before leaving them. They sat in a cafe intending to use the ten dollars, and if needed (which it would probably be) some money Percy'd grabbed from Medusa's lair. A young waitress eventually approached them,

"What would you like?" She asked, in a bored tone,

"Um, could I have a latte and a tuna panini?" Percy requested, ignoring the surprised looks that Annabeth and Thalia sent him, they quickly listed their orders off and the woman looked at them skeptically,

"You have enough money for that?" She asked, an eyebrow raised, Percy flashed her around sixty dollars and her eyes widened slightly, not expecting a bunch of kids to have that kind of cash.

"Tuna, seriously?" Thalia asked giggling,

"Yeah, yeah I know," Percy mumbled, a lustful look in his eyes, "But I don't care, tuna is so nice." He gushed, the two girls looked at each other and burst out into laughter,

"That's like, eating your sibling, or your nephew or something." Thalia spluttered,

"That's more Kronos' thing, if I don't know them I'll just say they were disowned," He leant in, "As long as my dad doesn't know it doesn't matter," He winked at them and pulled out, "Actually dad likes tuna too, he was the one who introduced me to it, albeit guiltily, I don't share that feeling, but I do share the love of the food." Percy explained, grinning as they gaped.

Suddenly the humorous atmosphere vanished. They all turned to face the imposing character who had just opened the door, his attitude bring the attention of the three demigods immediately. He walked over to the trio, occasionally baring his teeth or threateningly thrusting his knife at anyone who would oppose, or anyone who looked annoying in his eyes.

"Hey punks." He half said, half yelled,

"Hey thug." Were words Percy considered speaking, before deciding against it, "Hey?" He asked questioningly, the unspoken words obvious, "What do you want?"

"Ah, Artemis' pet project, son of a sea shrimp, or wimp, a huntress, is it fun living with more than twenty man-hating hotties?" He asked, rubbing his knife against his top, which had a skull and crossbones emblazoned on, with the words printed, 'NYC GANG'.

"Ares." Annabeth said cooly, "What do you want," She continued, straight to the point,

"Ah, one of Bird Head's Brain Kid,"

"Yes, indeed, what do you want?" She replied bluntly,

"Therefore this must be old Lightning pant's kid," He smirked, "About as graceful as a blind rat," He jibed, "Hopefully you have better memory then your father, how do you lose a lightning bolt?" He commented absent-mindedly - well acted as if he was commenting absent-mindedly, and the God of War's acting, was definitely not on point as some, nicer people would say.

"What do you want?" Annabeth cut in, before Thalia could yell an anger-filled insult.

"Back to Owl Head it is then. What I want, oh I want so many things," He raised his eyebrows suggestively, causing Annabeth to grow red in anger and embarrassment, she shook her head quickly,

"What do you-" She began, before being quickly intercepted by Ares,

"Want? What do I want? See me and one of my, uh, friends, we uh, left something in a nearby park, I want it back." He ordered,

"What did you leave behind?" Annabeth asked,

"None of your business Crow Face," Ares responded, a slight redness to his cheeks,

"We need to know, or we'll just pick you up a nice pink sweater, is that what you want?" Thalia taunted mischievously,

Ares bared his teeth at her threateningly, but responded to her after she mentioned something about a nice summery dress, "A shield, and a scarf."

"One, seriously, a scarf? Two, don't be so flipping hypocritical Dumbo, how do you lose a shield?" Percy teased the God who blushed and pulled out his knife, raising it above his head, trying to make the Son of Poseidon believe that he was about to stab him. The waitress who'd been walking over to them shrieked and dropped the tray of food, luckily it fell an inch and landed on a nearby, well-positioned table. Percy glared at the god, and Thalia hissed at him, cursing him in Ancient Greek, he glared straight back, his eyes alight with Greek Fire.

"Oh, come on Princess, bring the food over then fu-" Ares began angrily,

"Sorry," Annabeth looked apologetically at the waitress, "He's got a mental condition, makes him act like he's on his period, don't worry, the knife is blunt, he's really just a big sweetie," Annabeth forced, Percy and Thalia desperately attempting to hold in their laughs, Ares, a big sweetie, no way in Tartarus was that near the truth.

"Oh, its ok, do I need to be calling his doctor for you?" She asked helpfully, bringing the food over, much to the appreciation of Percy's growling stomach.

"No, no, its ok," Annabeth reassured before handing over the money, plus a bit extra for the inconvenience of serving the War God next to her, pretending to forget her rudeness from earlier, she'd made up for that. Percy practically leapt on his panini, quickly devouring it, with a contented smile on his face. The waitress quickly hurried away, whilst she understood this man's behaviour, due to a medical condition, that didn't mean she even nearly began to want to be within ten metres of him. Annabeth glared at Ares, whilst Percy, now he had the time too (the desire for a tuna filled panini in his stomach fulfilled) smiled at his friend, very grateful for her presence on this trip, because, yeah she could be a bit annoying sometimes, at least she was smart (ish) and was helpful in these kind of situations, not that they happened much, I mean, how often does an Olympian God of War, stroll into your local Starbucks, and make you go on a potentially life threatening quest to save his shield and the girl he was hocking up with's scarf (yes, Percy was clever enough to deduce that Ares was hooking up with some girl).

Then again, that really is the life of a DemiGod isn't it, go on deadly Quest, then go on just as scary Quests inside your already dangerous Quest, then be half eaten by hordes of monsters, really, life was simple for a demigod, as long as you were one of the lucky ones who died before they reached Camp Half-Blood and knew about the Gods, at least then they'd probably go to Elysium. He shook his head, trying to not think of the journey he'd been on with the Hunters, when they'd been searching for a daughter of Apollo, all they'd found was a carcass, with rotten flesh and crows picking at the remaining muscle. It had been enough to make the oldest hunters feel the need to vomit rising up in their throats, Artemis had quickly flashed them away, giving them a rare chance to stay in her Palace on Olympus, one of the few times he'd been there.

Ares looked at the demigods with a scrutinising, slightly confused look in his eyes, the look quickly vanished once his gaze connected with Percy's, "Well, you punks better be back here in three hours, or, next time your in a battle, I won't have your back." He threatened in an attempt to be menacing, slamming his fist on the table, before vanishing away.

Percy picked up his drink, ignoring the soft sensation of the hot liquid scalding his tongue slightly, leaving an odd taste in his mouth. He slowly downed the Latte, taking the final swigs as Thalia and Annabeth began to sit up from their seats. The trio made their way to the door of the Starbucks Coffee Shop, and walked out the door, Annabeth picking up a sheet of paper Ares had left and reading the scrawled out instructions, written in blood red. Twenty minutes later, (Thalia had snatched the instructions from Annabeth and made a very poor attempt at taking them to the destination, the only reason they succeeded in their arrival was due to the fact that Annabeth had, eventually grabbed it back, quickly working out their way to the Land of the Lost Shield and Scarf).

Percy stared at the entrance, desperately trying to make out letters from the decrepit sign. 'Wtaelarnd Asumentem Karp' He deciphered, before mentally rearranging them, 'Waterland Amusement Park'. Percy shook his head bewildered, why on earth was the God of War, taking his date, to an abandoned Water amusement park, the place gave him the creeps, and not just because of the multiple spiders staring down at him. If this was where the War God went on dates, he obviously he had no clue for romance

 **AN/ TWO words: IM SORRY**

 **sorry for taking nearly a month to update, I was away on holiday and when I got back I was super lazy, so I held off finishing this chapter,**

 **IT IS SHORT, because I'm trying to make myself update more, and give myself more initiative, it tells me what I can write next. The Earliest I can promise for the next chapter is in two days time, because tomorrow I am holed up at A Sports Fixture all day. I promise to try and [update] it quickl, again**

 **So Sorry For Being a Procrastinating Moron**

 **And Also**

 **For Giving You a Crap Chapter in Recompensation**


	26. The Thrill Ride O' Love

_**Disclaimer; I don't own PJO**_

 _ **I'm literally so pissed,**_

 _ **I just spent an hour writing Chapter 26**_

 _ **Then Fanfiction messes up and deletes it all**_

 _ **Completely**_

 _ **Wasting all That time I just Spent on that Chapter**_

 ** _I know; I've taken ages to Update, but I've been busy and just not been able to write it all down - until earlier - and then it goes and deletes itself, so yea, this chapter has been really hard to write, and has made me very annoyed at Fanfiction;_**

 ** _I don't know where I'm going with this story, I'm not pleased/proud of it at all anymore, and I think its really bad_**

 ** _Options;_**

 ** _Rewrite_**

 ** _Just Forget About It_**

 ** _Keep Going Exactly How I Am_**

 ** _Longer Chapters_**

 ** _Better Quality;_**

 ** _Wait Longer for Longer Chapters + Better Quality_**

 ** _Or Receive Shorter Chapters + not the best Quality but more frequently?_**

 ** _Check the Polls, Review, Read, Fav and Follow - If you like_**

 ** _Ah ma god so pissed rn 0 this will probably be really bad so apologies in advance, forgive me..._**

Ares was such a... such a... God. Arrogant, Stupid, Cowardly, Doesn't care about demigods or mortals, or what they're doing, and so Lazy.

Ares left his shield at a water park, and now he's to lazy or scared to go and get it, so what does he do, he makes three demigods, who are already on a quest mind you, to go retrieve his shield, how fair is that, it would literally take him five seconds to pop in and get it then pop right back out again, but no, he makes us get it, and we're on a deadline, important quest right here, if we don't complete it in time the world will literally end and the Gods will have a civil war and 'boom' everything is all gone, but no, Ares needs his shield, and he's to dumb to get it himself, so three demigods have to get it. What can we get that he can't, he's meant to be an omnipotent, omniscient god, but no. Obviously not.

This is how we ended up in 'Waterland', a deserted water park, surrounded with litter and cobwebs, and preparing ourselves to go on a ride called 'The Thrill Ride O' Love' Unfortunately there were only two seats, so me and Thalia drawed the short straw whilst Annabeth got to go to the gift shop and pick out some souvenirs. Yay. - If you didn't realise (and that would mean you'd have to be as dumb as Ares) then that was sarcastic. The ride started, Percy and Thalia set next to each other on a small, rotting wooden boat, and some creepy, catchy music started playing, slowly at start but then getting quicker as the ride went on, "Look." Thalia whispered, pointing to an 'Eta' carved next to a 'Delta' on the wall. The 'Eta' was scrawled onto the wall angrily, whilst the 'Delta' sat there calmly, with a greenish hue, perfectly equilateral.

"'Cause that isn't creepy," Percy drawled sarcastically, causing Thalia to grin,

"No, not at all, we're on a forgotten ride, at a deserted water park, with creepily large spiders scuttling on the ceiling, so, why, why on earth would that be creepy?" Thalia asked rhetorically, causing Percy to offer a crooked smile. Then the two sat awkwardly in silence, the song restarted and Percy piped up again,

"How is this romantic?" He asked

"I have no idea." Thalia replied quickly,

"Yeah..." Percy responded quietly, as the awkwardness returned. After another rendition of the song had passed the boat finally came to a stop. Percy and Thalia looked around confused, before some lights with a pinkish outline snapped on, revealing a large round room, with direct sunlight pouring in, thick iron bars stood metres high, blocking any way in, and blocking any way out. The boat turned around in a circle slowly, before moving forward with a defined creak. "This is so not stable." Percy muttered causing Thalia to nod in agreement. The boat suddenly lurched forwards, making a good few metres before completely dying, stopping in all movements entirely,

"Great." Percy snarked, and Thalia yet again nodded. Another boat rested a metre in front, so carefully Thalia and Percy got out of their boat, and walked forwards, taking seats in the one in front, praying for it to work again, not only were they relieved when it jumped to a start, but in giving their boat a quick check they noticed a shield and a scarf, and that was when they realised why Ares and Aphrodite has run away. As soon as Percy touched the shield a big flat screen TV lit up, and a commentator with a loud, booming, echoing voice started speaking in time with the numbers appearing on the screen, "10...9...'.

"Shit." Percy cussed angrily, "How are we meant to escape, we're surrounded." He grumbled, and gestured to the scuttling mechanical spiders, displaying small screens with the numbers counting down "8...7," The voice continued serenely, unaware of the panic it was causing,

"Shush," Thalia hushed quickly, "Think. Think. We're at a waterpark, and your father is Poseidon, God of Seas and Waters, just control the bloody water and get us out of here," Thalia offered her plan quickly, "Concentrate." She ordered,

"6...5..."

Percy shut his eyes and attempted to shut out the noise, he focussed on the his gut, the feeling in it when he was controlling his father's domain, guiding it to help him, a large wave began forming behind the duo, and Thalia grinned, "4...3..." Percy released the wave, and it came crashing down behind them, propelling them forwards and speed, "Look Thalia, you need to control the winds, and get yourself over the fence, okay? I've seen another child of Zeus do it, they could fly, and you can to, now is not a time to be afraid, just do it." Percy reassured her, not allowing her to get a word in, "When I say jump, control the winds to get you out of here, and I'll control the water."

"2...1.."

"Jump!" Percy shouted, pulling the water up around him and lifting himself up into the air, smiling widely as he realised Thalia was next to him in the air, hovering with a surprised but proud grin on her face, the two flew themselves over the fence, the boat beneath them crashing into it and throwing splinters everywhere, "Agh," Percy cried, a large wooden shard impaling his shoulder, making him lose his focus, Thalia looked down at him concerned, her feet shaking as she controlled the winds to fly her closer to Percy, grasping his foot and lifting him up, holding him up as she hovered, his nose a few centimetres from the tarmac floor, he reached out his good arm and flattened himself, reaching the floor in the most ungraceful way possible. Thalia, her face blanched from fear, dropped her self the last foot and hurried over to Percy, hovering over him nervously,

"Are you alright?" She asked concerned,

"Yep," He moaned grimacing, "I'm, ow, fine."

"No, you're not," She retorted, before helping him up, she tore a piece out of her jumper, and wrapped it under the wound, carefully placing it so it wouldn't jar the wound, but it would keep it the wood in place for now, they slowly made their way over to the designated area, where Annabeth was sitting, surrounded by three Waterland backpacks, with a small smile which quickly turned into a concerned look, she rushed over to the duo, and examined the wound, not saying anything but rushing back, searching through the backpack, as the two children of the Elder Gods made their way over, she turned around with a water bottle, with a cheesy picture of a family on a ride emblazoned on. She sat him down and reached into her small blue rucksack which they still had from camp, and took out some ambrosia, she pulled the splint out and forced some of the Godly food down Percy's mouth and poured some water on the wound. It slowly healed up, leaving a thick white scar in its place.

"What happened?" She asked, but the two never got a chance to answer as the War God popped in to the park, "Where's my stuff?" He asked gruffly,

"You set us up." Thalia accused angrily, "You knew it was a trap and didn't even warn us you arrogant prick," Annabeth slapped her hand over Thalia's mouth, stopping her from saying anymore insults which would anger the god.

"Ha, at least Owl Head's kid has some sense, unlike you, but why should I bother informing you, your all fine, no harm done, I'm going to be nice and overlook your rudeness, sister," He spat out the word 'sister' like it was some sort of disease and would infect him if he mentioned it, before continuing, "I've got your ride to Vegas, and I've even got you a little goody back of drachmas, cash, ambrosia and nectar and some food, because I'm nice like that." Ares snapped his fingers and yet another backpack appeared, then he snapped his fingers again, and the three demigods and all their possessions were gone, returning to the service station, they had no time to even stand up before Ares appeared right behind them, he pointed at a dirty white van, with the words 'Animal Transportation - Humane Kindness' printed bold on the van, he snapped his fingers again and a faint click could be heard as the white van doors unlocked, and fell open a centimetre, "Hurry, before your ride leaves your." The three lifted up their belongings, and ran to the van, Percy groaning in pain the entire way (not that it was that long at all), the ambrosia still at work, they leapt inside the van and quietly closed the doors, the van filled with darkness, and their eyes got accustomed to the light, enough to see faint outlines of each other and their possessions, Annabeth reached inside a backpack and pulled out a torch, a dim light shone around the room,

"Shit..." Percy said concerned and wearily, staring blankly at the area just lit up


	27. Welcome To Vegas!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, RicK Riordan does**

 **Its been awhile hey.. :( sos**

"Girls," Artemis started, "I have some bad news." That caught everyone's attention, Artemis seemed upset, worried almost, and that was an odd sight, as normally the moon goddess was very confident, and assure of herself. "As most of you, probably all of you know, my father's lightning bolt has been stolen. Zeus, the imbecile, thinks that Percy was the one who stole it. If, by the summer solstice, Zeus does not have it there will be a massive civil war between the Gods, one which we might not survive. My father is foolish, and Perseus has to pay a price for that. He is on a quest right now, he has to find the Lightning Bolt, before the Summer Solstice, or the world as we know it, will never be the same again."

"That's a bit dramatic." Phoebe said, smiling weakly, trying to use humour to disguise how scared she was for Percy.

"At least he isn't dead, we're lucky, in some sort of twisted way that he didn't die in battle." Diane stated finding the positives in the negative situation.

"I'm sorry," Bianca spoke up somewhat shyly, "I don't understand. Why can't we just go on the quest with him? Catch him with him and help him." She asked confused.

"It is unlucky for there to be more than three people on a quest, unless there is a number specified by the Oracle of Delphi - that's the, the thing, which my brother, Apollo passes prophecies through." Artemis told her,

Bianca nodded slowly, before her forehead scrunched up in confusion again, "Why can't we just trail them, not go on the quest with them, but be near them and make sure he is safe." The hunters looked at Artemis imploringly, almost begging her to say they could. Artemis smiled slightly,

"I suppose that could work," She nodded, "I can't see any problem, well done Bianca." She congratulated. At this moment a butch boy rushed in to the cabin, before abruptly stopping.

"Sorry for interrupting, I just thought you'd like to see this. I'm Beckendorf, I'm Percy's friend." The hunters looked at him speculatively, and Zoe took the letter from him,

"Thank you, you may leave." Beckendorf nodded and quickly made his way out, not wanting to stay in that cabin for much longer, the hunters may have accepted Percy, but by no means would he expect their leniency to reach to him.

"What does it say?" Asked Harriet,

"Its the prophecy written out, and some notes, Percy wrote this. It details where they're going and what the plan is, apparently they're heading to Vegas, then LA." Zoe said, before passing the letter to Artemis who read it then neatly folded it up before placing it in her pocket.

"Can we go?" Harriet asked desperately. Artemis nodded slowly, she understood the want to leave immediately, to make sure Percy was safe, she too was worried, but believed that was not the best course of action.

"We shall go soon, first we shall eat, then we shall sleep, we need our energy for this. We've had two big fights today, and we we need to replenish. Eat, sleep then in the morning we shall leave." Artemis clicked her fingers and a table appeared with food and drink on.

 **The Next Morning:**

The Hunters were all up and early, Artemis wrote a quick note for Chiron, explaining that they were leaving, and what their plans were. They were going to follow what they thought was Percy's trail, and they were going to try and find him

* * *

 **Percy's Quest**

 _"Shit..." Percy said concerned and wearily, staring blankly at the area just lit up_

Sitting in a row of filthy metal cages were three zoo animals; a zebra, an albino lion and an antelope. One of the van owners had thrown the lion a sack of turnips which he obviously didn't want to eat, the zebra and the antelope in turn had each gotten a small tray of mincemeat.

The zebra's mane was matted with chewing gum, like someone had just been spitting on the striped coat in their spare time. The antelope had a 'Happy Birthday' balloon tied to one of his horns, the lion wasn't touched, in anyway at all, it was pacing around sadly on dirty blankets, the cage way too small for him and it struggled to move around that much. There was a burning heat in the trailer, one which the quest members, who'd only been in the trailer for around five minutes, had already started sweating from, all the animals ribs were showing, and flies buzzed around them, pestering them, but each of the animals were too tired to bother or to even be able to make them go away.

Percy quickly got to work, and soon after the girls started helping. Annabeth unwrapped the balloon from the antelope's head before starting to help Thalia get some of the chewing gum out of the zebra's coat - unfortunately not to much success. Percy moved the food so that the lion had the meat and the zebra and the antelope had the turnips. He got a couple of water bottles out of the backpack and with one cleaned the towels, washing them to the best of his efforts then drying them, he then filled up the three bowls with some clean water. After they had done all that they could the went to a corner and went to sleep, all tired after the day they had just had.

 **A few hours later:**

The lorry came to a screeching stop and Percy woke up the girls. The trio got to their feet and stretched, before hefting the rucksacks over their shoulders, they opened the lorry doors and quickly let the animals out of their cages, the three ran off in different directions, and the quest members got out of the lorry. They quickly shut the doors and hid before the drivers came to the back, hiding behind some thick shrubs. The drivers slowly opened the doors and went inside, before immediately coming back outside bewildered, "Shit." One of them cussed angrily, the two entered a heated discussion, and taking their opportunity quickly ran away from the lorry.

They came to a stop and looked around, looking curiously at all the people busying around, and hearing the faint noise of people hitting jackpots in the casinoes, before staring at the illuminated sign saying "Welcome to Vegas!"


	28. We are ViPs

**Disclaimer: surprisingly, or not, I do not own Percy Jackson - Rick Riordan does :0**

 **Sorry for not updating in ages, and (this may or may not be a bribe/threat :P) but without some reviews back I am unlikely to continues this story, as I am losing focus of the plot. Also sorry for how short it is - thought you'd prefer some rather than none.**

Vegas was, how do you express how amazing when its this amazing? It was massive, from the miniature (which wasn't that small) replica of the Eifel Tower, to the large Venetian hotel, with a river inside!

However the quest did not have time to explore such an amazing city, instead quickly finding the Lotus Casino, and entering, unsure of what they were looking for.

The members of the quest entered the casino, wide eyes trying to capture the scene ahead of them, immediately a man with a suit, clipboard and glasses game straight up to them,

"Hello, and welcome to the Lotus Casino, the place where time simply flies!" he announced as though addressing a large tour group, he gave the trio a quick glance over, his eyes narrowing momentarily before returning to their usual state, "Food offered by the lovely ladies over here," He gestured at one who came over and offered them small lotus flower shaped cakes, "Is completely, and utterly free of charge, compliments of the casino, have as many as you want." He gleamed at the three eating the cakes tentatively, "Now, these cards," He handed out three blues cards, similar to those of credit cards, "Give you access to all floors, and, a speciality of giving you a 'VIP' card, not only allows you access to the VIP lounges, but also gives you a free hotel room, here are your keys," He paused temporarily handing the keys to Thalia, "These are only for the room, however if you desire, you can use your card to enter the room as well. Now, go, win, and please, enjoy your stay, its on us!" He grinned but his words seemed almost recited, however the three were already under the influences of the drugs which - unbeknownst to them - had been laced into the cakes, hence did not notice.

"Alright," Percy nodded, his eyes glazed over, "Lets part-ay," The three cheered and whooped, the man with the clipboard gone already, he was already talking to some people who seemed to be about to leave, and pulling out different colour cards out of his pocket.

"Just asking, do any of you know why its all free? Or why we are all VIP?" Thalia asked,

"No! Who cares?" Percy asked, "Lets Part-ay, and I'm not saying that again." The girls looked at each other and smiled, before shrugging.

Then, after seeing the responses, Percy ran of, eyeing up a huge blue slide which landed in a pool, this casino was slightly odd, not many have pools and water slides in the middle of the casino. Percy ran past the slot machines and tables of men in suits playing guard games, he dodged a stray dice tumbling his way, and hurdled up the stairs. Before, panting out of breath waited in the queue.

"Hey bro." He exclaimed to a black haired boy, who looked a few years younger than him,

"Hi there," The boy replied, "I'm Nico, so do you like mythomagic?" he revealed a huge pack of cards encased in a plastic waterproof bag, Percy grinned.

After the son of the sea god had raced of the two girls too had parted, Annabeth had gone to this huge table with a miniature city on it, the 'Sims' slogan slapped onto the side of the table, immediately she had her head down, tapping on a electronic pad, which seemed to be controlling the movements, and design of the city, Thalia's eyes left her as she created a huge skyscraper, with features similar to that of the Empire State Building.

Thalia decided on a different game, though she hadn't yet decided she liked it, the game was simple, it was based on Greek mythology which to her seemed an ironic coincidence, if only she knew how little of a coincidence that was.

The game had three gods, Poseidon, Zeus and Hades, you chose which one to play as (Thalia of course chose Zeus), from there, with the God's godly weapon (his master bolt of course, this again seemed ironic considering that the quest was searching for his lightning bolt) had to fight hordes of zombies single handedly, and could choose a power (she chose teleportation) after five minutes already on level 11, Thalia started to get bored, but after another cake given to her by one of the ladies, she was hooked.

 **With the Hunters; 23 hours after the quest has entered the casino.**

"So, we're here." Zoe said, her eyes glancing up at the Lotus Casino. Artemis eyes narrowed,

"Careful girls, this place is dangerous. You've all heard of the Lotus Eaters, the ones found upon by Odysseus in his quest, those who trap people and make it near impossible for them to leave?" There was some nodding, "Well, here, this is the place the now reside. I do not want you girls to be trapped, and we shall not go in now, we will go in after we have rested, however by we, I mean me and two others, any volunteers?" Artemis asked, before adding, "Zoe, you shall stay here," At her look of annoyance, Artemis went on, "We need you here to lead the girls." Zoe grumbled something under her breath but nodded, the hunters looked around at each other skeptically, waiting for the first volunteer,

"I will," Harriet said, her tone obvious she was worried, most likely (well probably definitely) for her brother, Percy, she turned to look at Phoebe imploringly, who quickly nodded,

"As will I, of course." She stated as though there was no question that she wouldn't be going.

"Alright, let us find some place to set up camp, and in the morning we shall enter, the rest of you, stay here, do not go anywhere, fend of the occasional monster but avoid fights, avoid humans, and try to avoid any angry Gods, my family is not happy at the moment," Artemis ordered.

"Yes M'Lady," Zoe answered for the group


	29. The Angel is Found

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does**

 **Sorry for not updating in literally ages... - does anyone still want me to continue this story REVIEW if you do...**

 **At the moment I am inclined to make Luke good (love a good Luke) but not completely set in my ways - if you want a good Luke then REVIEW... alternatively if you want a bad Luke also REVIEW...**

 **I am also pretty sure that I am going to add Romans (REVIEW if you REALLY don't want this) also I was wondering whether I should put them in before or after the Titan War (not sure if I will get to the Giant WAR or not... comment your thoughts)**

 **Thanks for everyone who inspires me to continue this story, you guys are literally the only reason I am continuing - though slowly (sorry I'm really busy at the moment). If any one has any views on what they wish to happen please tell me, every review makes my day.**

Morning came and the two huntresses and Artemis were set to go, Artemis had changed her form into that of a middle-aged woman after bidding their farewells to the other huntresses they left and walked into the Lotus Casino. Immediately upon entering they were accosted by a man in a green suit and thick rimmed glasses, he held a clipboard and was beaming at the trio with sparkling white teeth.

"Hello, and welcome to the Lotus Casino, the place where time simply flies!" He grinned at them, his eyes dimming slightly as he looked Artemis over suspiciously, before shaking his head slightly and his eyes glazed as he repeated what was obviously a spiel he told often. "Food is offered by the lovely ladies over here is completely, and utterly free of charge," He pointed to to a huddle of ladies dressed in green dressed and holding green twinkling trays with what, on further inspection, held small cakes with a lotus flower iced on, "Compliments of the casino, have as many as you want." The lady outstretched her arm offering the food to the three cautious hunters.

"Oh, yes I'd be delighted thank you." Artemis took a Lotus Flower Cake, but before either Harriet or Phoebe could she held up a hand, "Sorry my two girls aren't allowed them," She looked at them sternly with a strict expression set upon her face, acting the part of a mother perfectly, "They are on a much needed sugar free diet." The casino employee's eyes narrowed,

"Are you sure? As you have tasted they are delicious?" He said expecting the drugged cakes to have taken affect, seeing that Artemis did not look convinced yet he added, "I mean you are on holiday."

"Maybe in a minute." Artemis told him dreamily, pretending she was beginning to delirious, the employee seemed satisfied enough and carried on his spiel.

"These cards," He handed out three blue cards, which looked like a normal hotel key room card, "Give you access to all floors, and, a speciality of giving you a 'VIP' card, not only allows you access to the VIP lounges, but also gives you a free hotel room, here are your keys," He paused whilst handing out the cards, then took out some keys with big red tassels connected to the ends, "These are only for the room, however if you wish, you can use your card to enter the room also. Now, go, win, and please enjoy your stay, its on us." He grinned but his words seemed recited to the astute Artemis.

The man dressed in green then left them, leaving a glancing look at Artemis his eyes slightly narrowed before he shook it off to welcome some new customers. The words "Hello, and welcome to-" carrying across the floor to the hunters.

"Okay, the three quest members will be somewhere arounds here, I presume the daughter of Athena will be besides some intellectual game - though I realise after saying that that might not help us too much. We should spread out but before we do, I warn you, whatever you do don't eat the lotus cakes, they're drugged, they obviously don't affect me as I am of course a goddess. Don't eat them." She ordered before continuing, "To awake somebody from the entrancement the drugs cause you can try and pour water over their heads, it should bring them to their senses. Be careful." She said, a hint of compassion in her tone. The three parted aways, heading in different directions, Harriet went towards a large spiralling water slide, hoping Percy would be here and wondering why on earth there was a water slide in the middle of a casino. Phoebe went into the rows of slot machines and racing games, and Artemis went up to the second floor.

* * *

 **Percy**

Percy was sat by a small wooden table, a smaller boy with dark black hair was crouched over the table, pointing at things as the two spoke earnestly.

"This is so dumb, why has Artemis got less points than Athena," Percy moaned, his loyalty for the goddess, whereas Nico was talking vehemently about Hades and why he was the 'coolest' god.

"So Percy," Nico said as the conversation ran dry, "What do you want -" His eyes went wide as if in disbelieve, "That woman, wow she looks like," Nico rummaged around his pack of cards, before pulling one out, a picture of an auburn haired, silver eyed goddess on the front, "Artemis." Now the similarities weren't exact, but Percy thought that the Mythomagic company had done a pretty good job with its designing work, the two looked vaguely similar, like distant cousins, but Percy recognised her from the moment his eyes reached her,

"Artemis," He said, repeating Nico,

"Yeah," Nico replied, "That's what I just said,"

"No, that is Artemis," Percy countered, before standing up and walking briskly over to her,

"Percy, there you are, we need to go." Artemis told him, cutting straight to the point.

"Why, we've only been here for about one hours, two maybe." Percy responded, "Plus, its super cool here, did you see the slide? Or did you see the-"

"Percy what day do you think it is," Artemis interrupted, causing Percy's eye brows to furrow,

"Tuesday." He then replied, only for Artemis' face to be a complete give away,

"Percy its Friday, you've been here for three days," Ignoring Percy's shocked face she continued, "The Lotus Flower Cakes are drugs, they make you lose track of time," Nico who was standing curiously behind the pair, who'd been so lost in conversation that they'd forgotten him quickly dropped the drugged cake he'd been carrying,

"May I interrupt," He started only to be abruptly stopped by a condescending glare from Artemis, he held up his hands in surrender, "Sorry," he mumbled.

Artemis ignored him, "Percy we need to find your quest companions and go, any ideas of where they are," she asked

"Well, last I saw Annabeth was engrossed in some Sims thing, and Thalia was on some kind of random casino game, she looked a little bored to be honest. This is Nico," Percy introduced his new friend. "I think he's," Percy paused unsure of how to phrase what he was about to say, not wanting anyone to hear it or Nico to hear it if he was not what Percy suspected him to be, "I think he is like us." Artemis' eyes widened, her eyes glowing silver momentarily,

"Of course you find a demigod in a crowd of mortals Percy," She said, a hint of fondness in her tone.

"Demigod?" Nico asked, "Like from mythomagic?" Percy nodded, "Sorry but that can't be true, because, for one do Gods even exist, and two if I was then my sister would be too, and my mother died when I was really young and my father is out of the picture, neither of them would be Gods."

"Nico," Percy waited until the boy turned and faced him, "She's a god," He gestured to Artemis, "You know, Artemis, goddess of the Hunt, Maidens all that stuff." Nico looked at Artemis in surprise, the goddess however was ignoring him, looking bored and figuring out how long this conversation was going to take.

"Cool! However that doesn't mean one of my parents was." Nico said, not in belief that he had Godly blood running through his veins,

"Nico, let me repeat myself, she is a god," He spelled out for him, clearly enunciating each words, as though talking to a toddler, "I think she is powerful enough to know." Nico looked shocked, but acceptance was seeking onto his face,

"So, one of the Gods is my dad, - I mean it can't be my mum she is dead," He said in a sad tone,

"Most likely," Artemis said bored,

"Cool." Nico replied,

"Yeah," Percy agreed, "So Nico," Percy paused temporarily, "Wow I just realised I don't know your surname?" He asked

"Di Angelo, I'm Nico Di Angelo."


	30. Finding Nico or is it meant to be Nemo?

**Disclaimer: Not Rick Riordan writing this, and that means I do not own Percy Jackson, unfortunately.**

 **Yes. I know. Amazing. I am actually updating quickly for once,**

 **I have a favour to ask of you guys, if you**

 **Get me OVER 150 reviews,**

 **from this chapter,**

 **then I will**

 **update**

 **the day after I have reached 150, yes I know, reviewing blackmail,**

 **Even if you just comment "This is so shit I have no idea why I bothered to read 30 chapters (yes I've reached 30 chapters now :) yay) of this story.**

 **Also, if its not too much to ask - which it probably is *sorry* can you please look at the questions I asked in Chapter 29 and answer them,**

 **Here are the ones I remember (plus I added one, sorry)**

 **Luke evil/good?**

 **Romans now or later or never?**

 **Do you want a Giants war?**

 **Thank YOU!**

 **Happy Halloween, here is your treat, next will be your trick**

"You are?" Percy started.

"He is?" Artemis continued,

"No way!" Percy exclaimed,

"No way..." Artemis mumbled,

"Guys." Nico said waving his head before their faces, "Earth to Olympian and Percy."

The duo stopped looking at him with glazed eyes, their eye balls fixed on him, sharpened glares focussed at Nico.

"No way." Artemis began,

"He is way..." Percy added,

"Too immature to be her," Artemis continued,

"Brother." Percy finished,

"Perseus Jackson do not interrupt me!" Artemis' glare became focussed on Percy.

"Wow this is interesting, I think Percy's Apollo, 'cause you guys are twin speaking, and, let me say, its creepy as hell." Nico interrupted, the glares were refocussed on him,

"One," Artemis began, "Percy is not Apollo, he was brought up better than that. Two, don't ever interrupt a goddess."

"Three," Percy said, ironically interrupting. "Don't you mean its creepy as Hades, I mean you are a demigod, oh there is more, you could say its creepy as Tartarus, or its creepy as-"

"Percy just shut up." Artemis ordered him, causing him to mime himself zipping his lips shut.

"So," Nico started, "We know who her dad is," He said gesturing at Artemis, "Zeus almighty! Sorry I've forgotten your mother but is that really important, I mean, she isn't Zeus or anything."

"My mother, just to let you know, was Leto. Titan Goddess of Motherhood and Womanly Demure."

"Womanly Demure?" Artemis looked slightly offended, but turned that into irritation towards the demigod, Nico, not noticing, continued, "Okay lets get back to the point. Percy who's is your godly parent?" Nico asked,

"My mother, is a mortal, Sally Jackson," Percy's sea green eyes darkened, and looked like the sea before the storm, causing Artemis to temporarily forget her irritation towards Nico and look at him in concern, and pity. "My father," Percy said quickly in an attempt to move on, "Is Poseidon, God of the Sea, Earthquakes, Soil, Storms and Horses!" Percy said dramatically, and Nico looked on in admiration and fascination,

"That's SO cool!" Nico exclaimed enthusiastically, "You," His eyes scanned the son of Poseidon, "Are a son of the big three. Oh my God."

"Gods." Percy intervened,

"Oh my Gods. Can you like, control water, and cause earthquakes, oh and storms, can you make storms? Oh, oh, oh and can you control horses, and what can you do with soil." Percy grinned at his energy and excitement, whereas Artemis simply rolled her eyes.

"I can control water, and cause earthquakes but only minor ones so far, when I got older and more powerful I'll be able to control better ones, same goes with the storms, at least that's what my Dad said,"

"You've met one of the Big Three!" Nico shouted, causing a few glancing looks.

"Shush," Percy whispered, his eyes darting around cautiously, "Mortals can't know about the gods, for our own safety, and their own sanity, not everyone would be excited. Oh and yeah! I have met him! Multiple times, he is my dad after all. Also, I can't control horses, but I can talk to them, and they treat me like royalty - I guess because with out my father they wouldn't exist and all - so often they would do what I requested, same goes with pegasi and sea creatures."

"Epic," Nico said in awe. "Pegasi exist, awesome."

"Yep." Percy replied.

"Look I hate to interrupt,but we are kind of on a mission, you know, get you all out of here so you can get the bolt and stop the world from being destroyed?" Artemis asked rhetorically, causing a frown from Percy as he remembered.

"Um what?" Nico asked confused, causing a brief but to the point explanation of what was going on in the godly world, and of his quest and how he needed to find his companions, before it was too late.

"Oh alright. No, wait, for one, you are taking me with you - I want to go wherever people like you go, - and I've got to ask. What to did you mean when you guys said I was too immature to be 'her' brother? Who's brother, what on earth were you talking about, and does this mean you know my father."

Percy scratched the back of his head sheepishly, leaving Artemis to explain, and in her impatient state, she did not do so well.

"Well, you know your sister, Bianca," Nico's head shot right up, his dark eyes lowering in sorrow at the thought of her, "She is in my hunt, the hunt being a group of maidens who are hunters, and immortal unless they die in battle,"

"Well maidens and kind of me." Percy grinned and Nico's jaw dropped, but his desire for more information about his sister, and potentially his godly parent stopped him from asking how that happened.

Artemis opened her mouth to continue, a small smile on her face from Percy's words. "Bianca is immortal and in my hunt, she has sworn of the company of all men."

"All men except me," Percy interrupted, a small smirk spread upon his lips.

"Percy," Artemis warned dangerously causing him to gulp slightly, "I'll continue," She shot a small glare at Percy. "All men does include you, I don't know how she will sort it out, but that conversation has to wait. We know her godly father is Hades, Lord of the Underworld, et cetera, et cetera," She rushed, realising Nico already know Hades' domains from his card game, she ignored Nico's ever widening eyes in an attempt to move on quickly so they could find the other quest members. "Therefore your father is most likely, nearly inevitably Hades as well." She gave Nico a minute to take in that information. "I'm sorry for rushing through your introduction to this world, but we really need to go, we can take you to the camp, but right now our number one priority is getting Percy and his quest members out of this trap, so they can go a stop the world from being destroyed. Alright?" Nico nodded meekly.

"Okay," Percy nodded, "Lets go."

 **AN/ Thats the treat, next episode comes the trick (or does it..?)**

 **I'm just going to say I had *a lot* of fun writing that episode,**

 **Despite it merely being a filler. (Sorry for that by the way)...**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it,**

 _ **And PLEASE get me to 150...thank you, and happy Halloween**_


	31. Where to, your highness?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **Sorry guys, I am going to make an excuse for not updating earlier - I did not know that you guys had been amazing and had gotten me over 150 reviews - thank you to the Guest who pointed that out. My bad guys, sorry.**

 **Straight to the story then?**

 **Please look over the last few chapters for any questions though, thanks - and with that lets go:**

Percy and Nico, accompanied by Artemis made their way down to the lobby, in hopes that Harriet and Phoebe had had some success. As they reached the lobby they were greeted by Phoebe who had Thalia with her and a smirk on her face.

"I win!" Phoebe bragged, before being engulfed in a hug by Percy, who'd missed his 'sister' greatly.

"It was not a competition." Artemis replied haughtily, "However if it was I picked up two, so I win."

Phoebe frowned as if only just noticing Nico. "Demigod?" She asked,

"Yes, son of Hades, brother of Bianca."

"Bianca's brother was here? Wow, what a coincidence." Phoebe stated whilst cocking her head to the side and curiously looking at Nico, as if examining him and attempting to find differences between him and the aforementioned daughter of Hades. "I'm not sure if you win but at least I know I wasn't last, Harriet was."

Percy perked up at the mention of his best friend, "Harriet's here as well?" He questioned,

"Yes, and the rest of the hunt is outside," Artemis replied in a matter of fact tone. "I'm afraid we must be going soon, we shall give Harriet an hour, and your other quest member, Annabeth, however if they do not return we shall have to go."

The odd group sat on some plush chairs waiting, having to fend off waitresses with trays of drugged flowers, men wearing suits and ear pieces were glancing at them suspiciously, as if aware of the fact something was up, the only reason they had not been confronted was most likely because of Artemis aura of power, if any of them were aware of the Gods, which they were nearly definitely were, they were probably aware that Artemis was well, Artemis.

The watch Artemis conjured (that too was probably a clue) ticked by, seconds to minutes, and eventually the minutes clocked up to an hour. "We must go." Artemis told them, devoid of emotion at the prospect of leaving one of the hunt behind. "The quest must go on, the safety of us all is at stake."

"But, Harriet?!" Percy exclaimed,

"And Annabeth." Thalia added, giving Percy a slight glare as he had obviously forgotten about the daughter of Athena, he rubbed his head sheepishly, before saying,

"Yes, her too."

"There are three of you, that is the correct number for a quest, and the quest shall go on, we can collect them afterwards Perseus." Artemis ordered using his full name to emphasis her growing irritation at them, for not going immediately, and unconsciously showing her stress at leaving behind a member of the hunt.

The group made to leave, glancing hopefully behind them as they did, before they were confronted by guards, "We have upgraded your rooms, this here is the platinum card, for our favourite and best customers, this gives you access to the fifth floor, and gets you free drinks for an extra day." He showcased the card, causing Percy to pick it up in a bit of a daze,

"No." Artemis said shortly, knocking Percy out of his stupor, "We are going, farewell." With knowledge of the goddess's power the guard left them alone, not wanting to be smited into oblivion. Percy instinctively slipped the card into his pocket, not really aware of what he was doing, and with one last longing glance at the lobby, they left the Lotus Casino.

The group made their way to the Hunt with sad expressions on their faces, causing the girls to immediately quiz them on what was wrong. Percy's short answer of "We had to leave Harriet." quickly made them share the same expressions, Thalia, recognising their emotions ignored the fact that once again Percy had forgotten about Annabeth.

"You need to get going Percy." Artemis said, a hint of fondness for the demigod detectable in her tone.

He nodded slowly, "How are we to get there, where are we even going?" His question was interrupted by a small voice,

"Nico," The dark haired girl made her way forward, a tear slipping down her face, "Nico." She repeated as if in disbelief.

"Bianca!" Nico exclaimed before running forwards to hug his long lost sister. The hunt watched the exchange, feeling happy that Bianca had found her brother.

"I'm sorry to cut short the reunion but you must go." Artemis said, a small smile set on her face.

"How?" Percy repeated his earlier question.

"Get a taxi, use the card." Artemis had a knowing smirk on her face, as if she knew something they did not, "Go to the underworld, Hades will not risk his son's life." The trio left the group, giving their farewells, taking the lead Percy lead them towards the taxis, getting in one a bit skeptically.

"To Los Angeles please."

"LA?" Nico asked before being shushed by Percy,

"You kids got enough money for this," The driver asked, his tone showing that he completely believed they didn't, Percy handed him the card and he put it in the slot dubiously, suddenly digits rolled onto the screen - and were seemingly never going to stop - until suddenly a beeping noise, as if someone had just one the jackpot sounded. All people in the taxi's jaws dropped. An infinity sign was on the small area designed to display the money.

"Right away, to Los Angeles I will go," The driver paused nervously, "Your majesty." With shaky hands he began to move,

"If you put your pedal on it, I will you a very generous five digit tip," Percy bribed the driver, not wanting to give up the card with infinite amounts of money on, but definitely wishing to give the driver some incentive.

"Right away sir." The driver, regaining some composure, and straightening up, put his foot down, hard, on the pedal.

Percy grinned at the others, "We going to LA!"


	32. Guess the Monster

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

 **Look at New Poll**

The cab ride was over surprisingly quickly, the little incentive that Percy had offered the driver had been very influential. The cab had been consistently travelling at 90mph regardless of any speed limits, though probably caught by at least a dozen speed cameras, they had not been pulled over by the cops.

The trio soon arrived in Los Angeles and were making their way to DOA Recording Studios a place Percy assured them was the the cover for the Underworld. As they were walking to the studios, five large teenagers with menacing looks cornered them into a small dimly light corridor. Realising the danger they were in, one almost being worse than facing off against monsters, because at least then they were able to use swords.

One stumbled towards Percy, a beer bottle in his hand, "Boy, gimme your money, and you wont get hurt." Percy froze, trapped in a memory. Nico and Thalia glanced at him, wondering if he was about to do anything,

"Back off punk, we ain't got no money." Thalia replied in the most terrifying voice she could muster.

"Watch who you call punk, princess." The largest boy replied. "We saw you gettin' out of that cab a few blocks back, an' we saw the kinda tip you were givin' that cabbie, c'mon then, hand it over." His eyes had a lustful glint in them, the desire fuelling the attack. Percy was still stood in the spot, frozen. Knowing that she had to take charge now, Thalia stepped forwards,

"We haven't got anymore, that was the last of it - the last of it!" Thalia replied, lying desperately. Seeing through the lie one of the guys took a step forwards,

"You know, I'm not normally one to hit a girl, but when she has money for me, you got to do what you got to do." Before the big lad could do anything Thalia swung at him, knocking him out in one punch. All the training at camp had prepared her for these kind of things. However her and Nico, a preteen scrawny boy, could not hold them out, and with Percy in a stupor they did the only thing they could. Grabbing Percy, they ran. A door opened, and a tall man beckoned them in.

"I'm sorry for those boys," He said with an odd grin, "They are always giving someone trouble, quite good at driving people into my store actually." He smiled again, one now returned by Thalia, who was thankful for the man for 'saving' them.

"No Gabe, please, no, don't hit her, don't hit," Percy was muttering as sweat clung to his forehead. Thalia shook him, hard,

"Percy, you are fine." She repeated, increasing in volume each repetition. She slapped him lightly, and he jerked his head up.

"Ow." He muttered. Sending a worried look in his way she talked to their 'saviour',

"I'm Thalia, thank you for that. Nico, and Percy." She pointed out gesturing at the boys, who glanced at the man almost warily.

"I'm P- I'm Crusty, and you are in my shop; 'Crusty's Bed - there is one for everyone'." The man told them the name in a monotonous tone, one which showed that he must have said that slogan a hundred times, however he had a small smirk on his face, like he knew something they didn't. "Why don't you kids have a rest, I'll get you guys some food, you look like you need it." He sent a reassuring smile, and gestured some beds for them to rest on. However Percy was on edge, he sent a warning look at Thalia, this scene was giving him deja vu, and not in the good sense.

As the man came back through with a tray with cheese burgers on, Percy remembered, he remembered Medusa, and how she'd acted like the gracious host. Worried he was a monster as well, Percy didn't sit, nor take the offered food, Thalia tentatively ate, whereas Nico gobbled up the burger gratefully, acting as if he'd never had one, and hadn't eaten in a year. The man, Crusty, looked at Percy, sneaking odd glances at him, "Why don't you sit down guys, lie back. I'll measure you - see if I can find your bed." Nico leapt naively onto a double king sized bed, his head gently hitting the plush pillows, "Ooh, not quite the right fit, this bed is slightly to long," Crusty said, "Why don't you," He gestured at Thalia try this one, he pointed to another bed, "This one looks good for you," He smiled at Percy, silently telling him to get in. Percy and Thalia tentatively got into the beds, Percy's hand resting on a certain ball point pen. Thalia's hand was also gripped around something.

Crusty snapped his fingers and muttered something under his breath, but as ropes came hurling out of the floor encasing the beds and the demigods in them Percy rolled out of the way.

"You, you are Procrustes." Percy proclaimed, slightly happy at this realisation.

"Indeed brother. I am." Procrustes replied with a wry smile,

"What the heck! Brother?" Percy exclaimed disgusted.

"Well you are definitely not a child of Athena," Procrustes mumbled, "I can smell the sea on you from here, and my father too is Poseidon."

"Oh." Percy replied shortly, too surprised to come up with a response, "So, because we're related will you let my friends here go?" Percy asked hopefully.

"No." Came the response quickly.

"Wait, you said earlier," Percy began, "That you can find a bed for anyone."

"Yes," Procrustes answered a bit confused,

"What about yourself," Percy replied, gesturing at the tall monster.

"I can find a bed for anyone." Procrustes told him arrogantly.

"What about that one?" Percy asked, innocently pointing at the bed, which 'Crusty' hopped on with a smug smirk. Percy quickly clicked his fingers and made a random noise under his breath. As hoped, ropes came bundling out of the floor, tying up Procrustes in a trap of his own making.

"Oh, come on brother, let me out please?" Procrustes wailed desperately,

"I think," Percy paused, "I think you are a bit too tall for that bed," Percy ignored Procrustes pleas and with that statement, chopped off his head, causing the giant to descend into golden dust. Percy grinned cockily at Thalia and Nico. "Who's the cleverest of them all?" He asked rhetorically, before feeling a miniature zap on his hand causing hairs to stand up, "Alright, alright." Percy cut them free, making a point of cutting Nico free first, teasing an irritated and prideful Thalia - one who was annoyed that she was beaten by a child of Poseidon, even when it was a competition as simple as "Guess the Monster".

"So of to the Underworld?" Percy asked, with a small terrified grin.


	33. An Uncle, a Father, A God

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **Sorry for the wait, don't really feel the inspiration behind this story anymore, but it is the holidays now so I will try very hard to wrap it up nicely, thanks for the reviews, they honestly mean the world.**

Percy, Thalia and Nico stood still, statues at the sight of one very big dog. If you can call that, that thing, a dog. Three heads, red eyes, drool dribbling from the fangs.

Percy tentatively stepped forward, his hands outstretched as though surrendering, "Good doggy," he began before Cerberus snapped, barking so loudly the ground was trembling in fear, Percy leapt backwards. "Okay Nicky, your turn." Percy turned one eye to him, being wary enough to keep his other firmly fixated on the guard to the underworld.

"Nicky?" Nico sputtered,

"Yes because that was the important part of that sentence." Thalia snarked, still bitter that they'd had to leave Annabeth behind, and instead had this immature son of Hades - as if one immature cousin wasn't enough.

Nico's eyes widened comically, "You want me to try and get past that?" He asked incredulously,

"Well, duh," Percy started, "I mean unless Thalia's actual father is Hades not Zeus... you know due to her attitude that'd make a lot of sense, moody, grumpy, and," Percy stopped dead as Thalia glared at him with lightning crackling on her fingertips,

"And?" She asked rhetorically,

"Damn that is so cool!" Nico exclaimed captivated by the lightning dancing around Thalia's hands,"

"Anyways, Nicky," Percy ignored the glare from his younger - older? - cousin and continued, "Son of Hades, this little guy, won't hurt you, your pretty much his master."

"Little guy? Seriously Percy, you want to risk my life on a gamble?" Nico asked, his palms sweating at the thought of confronting the 'little guy'.

"Nico. To save the world, we must get past Cerberus." Percy lightly shoved his cousin forwards.

 **Half an hour later.**

"Damn that was awesome, I mean I just, and then he just, and then-"

"Nico we're still on a mission." Thalia cut him off.

"Yeah right, yeah okay." Nico replied still jumping about,

The three walked along a tunnel until the reached an opening, a large cave, the walls smooth and two thrones made of obsidian, and rubies on a platform in the centre. One throne was empty, Persephone was obviously out, but Hades flashed into his throne as the quest members arrived.

"Perseus Jackson." The almighty god paused to look at the other quest members, startled when he's eyes reached Nico, "You have brought me my son."

Nico stood awkwardly, putting his weight on one foot then the other as for the first time he could remember he could see his father.

"Yes and now from you I request the lightning bolt." Percy said with a bored tone, knowing that the likeliness was Hades did not have it, Alecto at that very moment flew in, "Hey guys," Percy smiled, "How are you? I know last time I saw you we didn't really get along but, I think if we both put some effort in then-"

"Percy, please shut up." Thalia ordered, invoking a small smile from Hades who immediately stopped as he remembered that this was his annoying juvenile brother, Zeus' child.

"I do not have the lightning bolt Perseus-"

"Okay cool." Percy replied interrupting Hades who was certain that Percy was going to think he was lying, Thalia shot him a confused look as if to say 'What in my father's name are you doing you stupid sea spawn'. "Well, if it is not too hard could you, you know beam us out of here or something, we need to go to Olympus, find a lightning bolt, you know, very confusing work."

"No." Hades replied shortly, his eyes fixated on Percy's back. Well lets be more specific - Percy's backpack. "I believe that you have something for me. My helm."

"Nope, can't say I do uncle." Percy replied, a cheeky smile on his face, "Sorry, you can hire me to look for that after I, you know save the world."

"It is in your backpack, you brat!" Hades yelled, striding over to Percy and striking him down.

"Stop!" Nico yelled, "Father, please." Hades slowly turned round,

"Your friend here has stolen from me my greatest possession,"

"No," Nico replied, "I may not have known him for that long, but Percy is not like that, and I think you know that, also Artemis is going to be pissed if you hurt him, and you know that." Hades hid a smile from his son, he had no desire to show his weakness to the children of his brothers, his enemies by default. Hades took the backpack off of Percy who was crawled up in pain, theatrically he pulled out not only the helm of darkness but also Zeus' bolt. His eyes widened and he grinned maniacally,

"What the-" Percy and Thalia started immediately, before Thalia shocked him, "You are the thief!" She shouted angrily, firing a lightning bolt at her cousin who raised a wall of water in defence.

"I was framed. See you are just like your father pointing fingers and jumping to conclusions. Lord Hades," Percy started respectfully, still gently nursing his cheek, where Hades had struck him, shaking slightly from the memories he was trying to suppress - now was not a good time to have a panic attack. "Please believe me, and please allow me to keep peace and return the bolt to Zeus."

"I don't think so." Hades replied.

"Dad, come on, I thought you were going to be better than Zeus," Nico said, shuffling his feet slightly was the only sign that he was nervous of the repercussions which might come from what he was saying. "I thought you were the 'cool' god. Am I wrong?" He asked rhetorically, attempting to guilt trip his father into helping them complete the quest. Hades stopped, not wanting to argue with his son he'd only just reunited with. Visions of a family he thought he'd lost, and a war he did not wish for, especially considering the impending return of Kronos. The Gods needed to be at their full strength to fight that war, not be in the midst of their own. Hades grimaced, before throwing the lightning bolt to Percy. Who simply nodded his head, as Hades waved his hand and flashed his niece and nephew away,

"Nico, I'm sorry." Hades said to his son, who opened his mouth and as he was about to reply Hades sent him away as well. "I do love you, son." He said to the darkness as he sat on his throne alone.

_linebreak_

"I can't believe that worked, nicely done Nicky," Percy ruffled his cousin's hair as he gently put his backpack on his back.

"Yes nice work Nicky," Came a deep voice, "Very nice work indeed." The menacing red eyes of Ares, God of War were revealed as he lowered his sunglasses, "Thank you for the help."


	34. The Return of The Bolt

**Disclaimer; I do not own PJO - end of discussion.**

"Ares?" Thalia gasped, "You stole it, it was you!" She accused,

"Well, I got a demigod to do the hard work of course but yes." He replied smugly,

"Wow, I would never have expected this." Percy replied sarcastically, causing Ares to puff out his chest not recognising the sarcasm.

"Yes, well, of course Hades is the obvious suspect but really-"

"Are you kidding me?" Percy interrupted, causing Ares to stop, pouting slightly, before twisting that into a menacing grin, "Do you even know what sarcasm is?"

The red eyes of the war god narrowed, "Percy shut up!" Thalia exclaimed, "Stop talking, seriously," She continued angry at Percy for angering the war god.

"Look okay, yes, yes you surprised everyone, we are all shocked, can we go save the world now?" Percy asked hopefully, getting a bit bored of this quest, and missing his siblings desperately.

"No, now you can back where you came from." Ares responded cracking his knuckles,

"Ew. Gross." Percy started, "I'm confused though, you want to send us back to Uncle Hades' palace?" Percy asked playing dumb,

"No. To the underworld. You shall die!" He exclaimed a large sword appeared in his hands, fire blazed in his eyes.

"Wow... fair fight much." Percy muttered.

"Actually yes little cousin very much so," Came a familiar voice from a certain moon goddess.

"Artemis, still with your little girls." Ares taunted, before grunting has an arrow impaled him in his thigh.

"Little girls, you egotistical dick, I will rip you apart." Phoebe promised, before Zoe put her hand on her shoulder,

"Phoebe," She warned though internally smirked as Ares paled, if Phoebe's shot had been a little north, now that would've been interesting.

"Oh thank gods," Percy said and walked over to his family. He hugged Zoe and Phoebe, and gave the biggest grin to Artemis, "You came!" He said happily,

"Of course lil' bro," Phoebe ruffled his hair. "Percy, you go save the world, we can handle this bastard." Percy smiled at his 'big sis' and with Nico and Thalia in tow they got in a cab, (Percy was very thankful he hadn't thrown away his Lotus Casino card) and drove to the airport, not, to Percy and Nico's happiness, but Thalia's explanation of "He won't smite the plane with his favourite thing in the world and me on it" reassured them. Marginally.

The plane ride was rocky and there was a slight awkward moment at security when Percy's pen wouldn't stop buzzing, and they took it away, - obviously that wasn't successful - the lightning bolt had been disguised, as well as the other weapons, likely by Zeus and Hades for their own children, but Poseidon was obviously too busy so Percy was left with the explanation he couldn't give. That explanation being;

"My pen is a sword which I use to fight monsters and gods when they misbehave, and some children of Ares, but anyways, the thing in my backpack that looks like a magazine is actually Zeus' lightning bolt, very powerful by the way, oh and we are all demigods, all children of the big three, yay."

The plane ride was rocky, it seemed Zeus had agreed with Thalia in that he couldn't strike down the plane, but he did make the journey miserable, not that Thalia minded, apparently it was "Like a rollercoaster", yes considering it left Percy as green as seaweed and Nico throwing up in a paper bag, lets just say that that wasn't a majority opinion. From there they made it to the Empire State Building, going as far as they could in a taxi before being stopped by traffic, and as they'd decided that they wouldn't let the world be destroyed because of traffic, the three demigods ended up weaving through traffic and running through the streets.

In a way very similar to the way Percy had escaped from Gabe around seven years ago, they were running through New York, through Central Park. Except this time Percy had purpose. Percy had a family. Percy had power and strength over Gabe.

They reached the Empire State Building and went to the top, after a small encounter with a guard, and Thalia beating him up, they ended up in the elevator. All out of breath to the tunes of the Backstreet Boys singing "I want it that way." Percy tapped his foot nervously on the floor,

"Why the hell does this damn elevator to bloody Mount Olympus take so fricking long." The clock showed the time. It was two minutes to midnight, two minutes to the summer solstice. Two minutes which would decided whether the world would be saved, or whether Zeus would have a temper tantrum and blow the whole entire world up. And the elevator was taking ages.

Eventually the quest members heard a ding. The doors creaked open and the three children of the big three hurdled their way along the streets through to the throne room, luckily the doors were open, otherwise there'd have been a small issue with opening them.

"I have it, the bolt, I got it." Percy yelled, wheezing. His words cut across the arguments of the Gods.

"I was right then. You were the thief." Zeus said smugly, "You foolish sea spawn,"

"Hey!" Poseidon exclaimed,

"Seriously Dad, now is not the time to be concerned with minor, third rate insults like that,"

"Hey!" Except now it was Zeus exclaiming,

"Oh yeah, yeah stop complaining now on with your rant, or can I skip ahead," Apollo and Hermes were smirking in their seats, Ares and Artemis weren't there.

"So, I didn't steal the bolt." Percy started, before he was ever so rudely interrupted by Zeus,

"Then how come you have it?" Percy rolled his eyes at Zeus,

"Because I went on a quest, with your daughter, and Athena's daughter, - we lost her along the way - and got Nicky instead, your other brother's son. Then we found the Lightning bolt in this backpack we got from Ares, and you know, Shit went Down, and your bastard son tried to attack us so we wouldn't return, shh," Percy stopped to glare at Zeus who he left spluttering, "Let me finish!" Poseidon let out a snigger at his son ordering Zeus around, "Anyways my main g, and by g I mean God, and by God I mean Goddess, Artemis and the Hunt showed up to occupy Ares so we could get here, also that plane ride was not cool bro, or should I say not cool unc?" Percy ignored Poseidon's offended complaints and not being called Percy's main g, "Then we had to run through New York City, then we got here, by the way, you need a new doorman," Percy held up his hands.

"You hurt our doorman, I shall kill you!" Zeus exclaimed,

"But I still got the lightning bolt, and it wasn't me anyway, it was Thalia, you going to kill her or shall we move on?"

"Give me my lightning bolt," Zeus ordered,

"No, we're waiting until the end of the story, because I am tired, and this quest was boring, and annoying so you can at least hear the short version of it." Percy ordered Zeus back.

"Then we spent ages in the lift listening to the Backstreet Boys, seriously Apollo?" Percy asked, "Your music taste is appalling, then we're here," Percy took the bolt out of his backpack and threw it at Zeus, before standing before all the Gods. A second later Artemis flashed in with Ares, "Do you believe me yet Uncle Z?" Percy asked, but the king of the gods chose to ignore him,

"You are dismissed mortals, leave!" Zeus demanded, and Percy surprised he was getting out of that room alive, (probably because Zeus knew if he touched Percy that half the Gods would attack him back) so left the room quickly, followed by Nico and Thalia. The doors slammed behind them to allow the Gods a meeting.

"Gees my Dad is such a dick!" Thalia exclaimed


End file.
